Fallen
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, menunggunya dari suatu tempat di balik dunia ini. Di sebuah dunia dimana eksistensi kehidupan tidak diizinkan untuk berada. Chapter 6 updated.
1. Chapter 1: Before Time

**A/N:**

Hai, minna-san!

Miyuki balik lagi dengan fic kedua. Dan kali ini, didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan gemes, aku mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lebih menantang, fic dengan rated-M *tiba2 aku merasa sangat berdosa* :p

Mungkin ide cerita ini sudah banyak diangkat oleh author-author lain, tapi jujur aja, 99% unsur di dalam fic ini berasal dari imajinasi dan mimpiku sendiri. Ya, mimpi. Aku dapet mimpi itu waktu SMP, dan mimpinya berlanjut sampai 4 episode. Serius. Bingung kan? Sama aku juga. Mimpi itu bikin aku takut, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga bikin aku penasaran dan excited. Jadi, secara nggak langsung disini aku juga pengen share tentang mimpiku itu, dalam bentuk fic dengan beberapa pengubahan disana-sini.

Oh ya. Sedikit banyak, aku juga mengambil beberapa unsur dari film horor "Insidious". Readers ada yang tau film itu? Pokoknya pas aku nonton film itu, entah kenapa aku jadi keinget lagi sama mimpiku. Apalagi yang bagian 'rumah setan'-nya. Yang ada lilin-lilinnya itu. Sesuai banget sama bayanganku.

Yah, kayaknya aku udah terlalu banyak ngelantur. Happy reading aja deh. Semoga readers semua suka. Dan, jangan lupa, aku sangat mengharap review dari readers semua. *nyodorin kotak sumbangan* ^o^

**Summary:**

Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, menunggunya dari suatu tempat di balik dunia ini. Di sebuah dunia dimana eksistensi kehidupan tidak dizinkan untuk berada.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punyaku, mungkin bentuknya udah jadi komik serial cantik. :p

**Pairing:** Sasuke – Hinata (aku agak nggak rela ngasih bocoran kalo ini Sasuke *digetok karena sok misterius*)

**Rate: **M *gigit bibir*

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warning:** OOC (mungkin), miss typo di suatu tempat, AU, dan walaupun fic ini kupajang di M, tapi mungkin "bagian yang readers cari" belum akan muncul di chapter2 awal. Mungkin nanti, suatu saat nanti. *wink* *wink* *disembur kuah ramen*

**Fallen : Before Time**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Gadis kecil itu turun dari gendongan ibunya saat ia melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar baginya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menuju seorang pria yang mirip dengan ayahnya, yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Pria itu menyambut si gadis kecil dengan senang, menggendong dan mencubit pipinya serta mengatakan betapa gadis kecil itu sudah bertumbuh sangat cepat dari yang terakhir ia lihat dua tahun yang lalu. Sepasang suami istri, yang juga merupakan orangtua dari si gadis kecil, berjalan menghampiri reuni yang manis itu. Ayah si gadis kecil mengusap kepala seorang bocah laki-laki tampan yang berambut sehalus sutera.

"Halo, Neji. Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik, Paman Hiashi!" jawab bocah laki-laki itu dengan penuh semangat.

Pria bernama Hiashi Hyuuga itu tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang tengah menggendong putri pertamanya itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hizashi? Masih suka menyuruh anakmu memanah?" ledek Hiashi.

Hizashi Hyuuga tertawa, lalu menurunkan gadis kecil itu dari gendongannya.

"Itu bukan menyuruh, tapi berlatih. Hidup di desa kecil seperti ini, kau harus mahir berburu untuk bisa makan." jawabnya.

"Ya, tapi jangan sampai kalian yang diburu." sahut Hiashi.

Hizashi tertawa lagi, lalu tatapannya mendarat pada perut istri Hiashi yang tengah membuncit.

"Wah, kita akan punya anggota baru?" seru Hizashi senang.

"Ya, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat minggu lagi." jawab Hiashi dengan kegembiraan yang sama.

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Hizashi.

"Menurut dokter, sepertinya perempuan lagi. Tapi, apapun jenis kelaminnya, kami sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting dia lahir sehat."

Sementara kedua orangtuanya asyik mengobrol, gadis kecil tadi, setelah mendaratkan kakinya di tanah, dengan antusias langsung menghampiri sepupunya.

"Neji!" seru gadis kecil itu.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau mau bermain dengan ayunan baruku?" tanya Neji Hyuuga pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kau punya ayunan?" tanya gadis kecil bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku sendiri yang membuatnya loh! Tapi Ayah yang membantuku memasangkannya di pohon. Aku belum sampai." jawab Neji.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh letaknya di pekarangan depan rumah Neji. Di salah satu dahan pohon yang menjorok ke luar, ada sebuah ayunan yang digantung dengan tali tambang. Ayunan itu tidak terlalu besar, malah sebenarnya hanya bisa dimainkan oleh satu orang. Potongan kayu untuk tempat duduknya pun tidak terlalu rata. Tapi Hinata sangat senang melihat mainan itu. Karena di kota, Hinata tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk bermain. Ia lebih sering menggunakan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar dan les disana-sini.

Kedua bocah itu bergantian memainkan ayunan kayu sederhana tersebut. Keceriaan terpancar jelas di wajah mereka berdua. Sampai kemudian, sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Neji! Hinata! Sudah senja! Ayo kita masuk!" panggil Hizashi.

Kedua bocah itu langsung mematuhi panggilan pria itu. Mereka bergegas berlari menuju rumah, bahkan mereka sempat membuat perlombaan kecil saat berlari. Hizashi kemudian menyambut kedua anak itu lalu menggandeng mereka di masing-masing tangannya. Ia menuntun keduanya ke dalam rumah, bersiap menyambut malam.

oOo

Setelah makan malam berupa daging panggang yang lezat, dan sedikit menonton acara kuis dari TV tua milik Hizashi, serta dongeng pengantar tidur tentang seorang gadis kecil yang sangat suka mengenakan jubah merah, kini sudah waktunya bagi Hinata untuk tidur.

Hiashi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata sampai sebatas bahu. Ia mengecup kening halus Hinata, lalu mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

Segera setelah ayahnya mematikan lampu dan keluar sambil menutup pintu, Hinata merasa mendadak ruangan itu terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mata ungu pucat gadis kecil itu tetap terbuka selama beberapa jam. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Ia sudah beberapa kali menginap di rumah pamannya, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata melirik jam dinding dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Hinata yakin semua orang pasti sudah terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Paman Hizashi dengan Neji di kamar di lantai bawah dan orangtua Hinata di kamar di sampingnya. Hinata bahkan samar-samar dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus ayahnya dari balik dinding.

Namun, entahlah...

Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang tidak tidur di rumah itu.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan ketidaknyamanannya, Hinata mendorong selimut agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sampai terduduk, lalu menatap pintu kamar. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa di luar kamarnya, sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu. Gadis kecil berkulit pucat itu kemudian menyeret kakinya untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangan mungilnya terangkat, menggenggam kenop pintu. Hinata memutar kenop tersebut, kemudian membuka pintu itu sedikit. Pintu kayu itu berderit pelan saat Hinata menariknya. Hinata mengintip dari celah yang ia buat. Koridor di depan kamarnya kosong melompong dan gelap. Satu-satunya penerang hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dari sebuah jendela di ujung koridor sana, di dekat tangga.

Hinata menarik pintu sehingga membuat ruang yang lebih lebar agar dia bisa lewat. Hinata berdiri di tengah koridor. Gadis kecil berambut lurus itu berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju tangga. Sesampainya disana, Hinata mengintip ke bawah. Di bawah sana begitu gelap. Hinata ragu sejenak. Apa dia benar-benar yakin mau turun ke bawah sana?

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Hinata sempat terkejut sejenak, lalu menoleh kesana kemari hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya masih sendirian. Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan begitu jauh, tapi anehnya Hinata bisa merasa suara itu seperti memanggil-manggilnya. Memintanya untuk menuruni tangga. Setelah menelan ludahnya untuk menyingkirkan rasa gugup, gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga pertama.

Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, Hinata tetap bertemu dengan kegelapan. Walaupun cahaya bulan terasa sedikit lebih banyak di sana.

Mendadak, tanpa Hinata sadari, seolah ada semacam kekuatan yang menariknya, Hinata berjalan perlahan ke dapur. Di salah satu sudut ruangan dapur, ada sebuah koridor sempit yang menuju ke gudang. Paman Hizashi selalu melarangnya bermain kesana, karena katanya disanalah tempat pamannya biasa menyimpan benda-benda tajam dan berbahaya. Hinata merasa ketakutan dan bersalah karena sekarang ia tengah melanggar larangan itu.

Setelah melewati koridor sempit yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu orang dewasa itu, Hinata langsung menemukan sebuah pintu. Hinata membuka pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk tersebut, kemudian takjub setelah melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Walaupun masih anak-anak, Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau tempat ini bukanlah gudang. Ruangan itu memang tidak terlalu besar, malah sebenarnya tidak lebih luas dari kamar yang ia tempati di rumah ini. Tapi ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada jendela—hanya ada ventilasi kecil di salah satu sudut sebagai penerangan, tidak ada barang usang atau rongsokan lain yang tersimpan seperti yang seharusnya ditemukan di dalam gudang pada umumnya.

Namun di salah satu sisi ruangan, ada sebuah lemari kayu besar. Lemari itu memiliki ukiran yang aneh, dan terkesan sedikit menyeramkan. Di kanan dan kiri lemari itu, masing-masing ada sebuah lilin yang menyala, jadi cukup terang bagi Hinata untuk melihat bahwa pintu lemari itu tengah berderit terbuka.

Ya, lemari itu terbuka.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Ada siapa di dalam sana? Apakah Neji? Atau Paman Hizashi?

Hinata dapat merasakan nafasnya terhenti sejenak saat jari-jemari yang panjang dan pucat muncul dari balik kegelapan di belakang lemari itu. Hinata hampir menjerit saat tiba-tiba...

"Hinata?" sebuah suara yang familiar bagi Hinata memanggil namanya.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pamannya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu 'gudang' sambil membawa senter. Wajah pria itu terlihat khawatir. Namun kekhawatiran itu terlihat terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seseorang yang menemukan keponakannya tengah bermain di ruangan terlarang di rumahnya pada tengah malam seperti itu. Tidak. Kekhawatiran itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang menemukan keponakannya tengah berhadapan dengan seekor singa dan hampir diterkam olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hizashi.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari pamannya dan menoleh kembali ke arah lemari itu. Hinata tercekat saat mengetahui bahwa lemari besar itu sudah tidak ada, begitupun dengan kedua lilin di samping lemari tersebut. Kemana perginya?

"Ta-tadi.." Hinata mencoba bersuara, namun ia sendiri bingung pada apa yang harus dikatakan.

Hizashi mencoba menyingkirkan ekspresi ketakutannya, lalu tanpa berkata apapun ia meraih Hinata ke dalam gendongannya. Pria itu membawa Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan Hinata kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Hizashi mengusap kening Hinata.

Sebelum Hizashi sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Hinata sudah lebih dulu bersuara, "Maaf ya, Paman."

Hizashi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengulanginya."

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah pamannya meninggalkannya, Hinata kembali berbaring dengan mata terbuka. Namun tidak lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

oOo

"Jangan dia, Pangeran. Saya mohon."

Pria itu berlutut di depan sebuah singgasana yang besar dan mewah, yang terbuat dari beludru berwarna merah darah dengan tepian berukir yang terbuat dari kayu dan berwarna hitam. Seorang pria lain yang lebih muda duduk di atas singgasana itu, menatap angkuh dengan matanya yang sekelam malam. Wajahnya yang setampan dewa tampak tidak suka dengan permohonan pria yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya di bawah kakinya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria tampan itu. Tangannya mengepal erat karena kesal. Ia memang mudah marah.

"Karena dia masih sedarah dengan saya, Pangeran. Bukankah Anda sendiri yang mengutuk seluruh keturunan perempuan saya?" sahut pria itu dengan suara yang gemetar.

Alis sang pangeran mengkerut. Diam-diam ia setuju dengan perkataan pria itu. Ia hampir saja menuruti permohonan pria tua itu, tapi kemudian sebuah gambaran di kepalanya membuat senyuman tipis hadir di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, jika seseorang meminum darahku, maka ia akan mencapai keabadian?" tanya sang pangeran.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak dan menatap sang pangeran dengan tatapan bingung. Ia lalu mengangguk dan kembali merendahkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membuat dia meminum darahku." Pangeran itu melanjutkan perkataannya, disambut dengan mata terbelalak dari pria di hadapannya.

Sebelum pria itu sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, pangeran itu meneruskan, "Aku akan memberinya kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di dunia itu. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya sekarang. Tapi nanti, setahun sebelum hari kematiannya. Dan di hari itu, kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku. Tak seorang pun bisa.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui juga, aku tidak berencana untuk membawa jiwanya saja." Mata sang pangeran tampak berkilat-kilat penuh arti. "Tapi juga tubuhnya."

"J-jangan, Pangeran. Sa.."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Sang pangeran memotong perkataan pria itu. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku. Bukankah aku sudah cukup berbaik hati memberikan waktu untuk keluarganya selama sepuluh tahun ke depan?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Sang pangeran tampak sangat puas melihat tubuh pria itu gemetar karena ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Aku menginginkannya, Hizashi." Sang pangeran berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat ditebak. "Itu artinya, dia milikku."

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N:**

Nah kan? Nah kan? Belum ada apa-apanya kan?

Sabar ya, readers. Aku juga pengen cepet2 sampe bagian itu. *ketawa mesum* *digaruk*

Jadi gimana? Udah ketebak belum jalan ceritanya kayak apa? Pasti udah. Aku nggak jago bikin orang penasaran sih. *pundung*

Maaf banget ya, soalnya chapter ini pendek banget. Maklumlah, masih awal2. Tapi aku usahain chapter depan bakal lebih panjang. Doakan aku ya! *benteng takeshi style*

Yosh, kayaknya readers bakal capek juga ngebaca cas cis cus dariku, jadi kalo nggak keberatan, setelah baca, tolong tepok balon bertuliskan 'review' di bawah itu ya, readers. Oke? Oke?

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam air. Kolam itu terasa sejuk di kakinya yang kecil. Perlahan, permukaan air terus mengelus betis dan paha putih Hinata ke atas seiring gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi ke dalam kolam tersebut. Gaun berbahan chiffon putih Hinata yang tipis melayang di atas permukaan air yang jernih. Jika seseorang melihat dari dalam air, ia mungkin bisa menikmati pemandangan indah berupa sepasang kaki Hinata yang mulus dan ramping.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan menikmati gerakan air di kulitnya. Benar-benar menyenangkan berendam seperti ini. Hinata berencana berada di dalam sini lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berwajah lembut itu membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan ada gelombang yang berbeda di dalam air. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seseorang juga tengah melangkah masuk ke dalam kolam itu. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena minimnya cahaya yang menyelubungi mereka. Namun dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian, Hinata tahu bahwa orang itu adalah laki-laki.

Masih dalam keremangan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, Hinata menatap dengan detak jantung tak karuan saat orang itu terus menembus air, menuju tempat dimana Hinata berdiri. Segera setelah ia sampai di hadapan Hinata, tanpa peringatan, pria itu langsung menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hinata yang mungil dan menarik gadis itu mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Hinata berusaha keras bernafas dengan normal saat ia merasakan tubuh mereka—yang hanya terbalut pakaian tipis—saling bersentuhan. Hinata merasa pikirannya melayang ketika pria itu menempelkan bibirnya yang lembut di telinga Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan nafas hangat pria itu membelai cuping telinga dan lehernya, membuatnya semakin gemetaran.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Pria itu bersuara. Suaranya begitu merdu dan dalam. Hinata menyukai suara itu, namun juga—untuk alasan tertentu—merasa takut.

Tanpa disadari, Hinata mengangguk kecil sebagai respon dari perkataan pria itu.

"Sayang sekali," kata pria misterius itu lagi. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya disini."

Pria itu merengkuh Hinata lebih erat, lalu melanjutkan,

"Ikutlah denganku ke kamar."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punyaku, mungkin Sasuke udah tobat dari jaman kemerdekaan *lebay ah* :p

**Pairing:** Sasuke – Hinata

**Rate: **M *batuk-batuk*

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warning:** OOC (mungkin), miss typo di suatu tempat, AU, dan walaupun fic ini kupajang di M, tapi mungkin "bagian kau-tahu-apa" belum akan muncul di chapter ini. Mungkin lusaaa, atau di lain hariii. ^o^ *digampar buntut kyuubi*

**Fallen : Mine  
><strong>

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

"P-pada zaman dahulu, h-hiduplah seorang pa-pangeran tampan yang memerintah sebuah negeri. Wa-walaupun sangat t-tampan dan kuat serta penuh kekuasaan, pa-pangeran itu sangat suka mempermainkan w-wanita. Dengan ketampanannya, b-banyak wanita yang terpikat padanya, te-terutama para wanita yang masih.. um.. ma-masih p-perawan. Namun, s-setelah pangeran itu menghabiskan wak-waktu bersama seorang w-wanita, ia a-akan langsung..."

"Ya, cukup sampai disitu saja, Hyuuga." kata Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata Hyuuga mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia pegang. Wajahnya memerah saat ia melihat beberapa murid di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Ada yang terlihat tidak percaya. Ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila-membawa-buku-seperti-itu. Dalam hati, ia sudah tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti saran Neji untuk membawa buku ini ke sekolah.

"Hyuuga," Kurenai-sensei memanggilnya. Saat Hinata menoleh, dilihatnya guru itu sedang memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Y-ya, Sensei?" sahut Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku itu?" tanya guru berambut hitam itu.

"A-ano.. H-hanya buku ini y-yang kubawa." jawab Hinata.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, apa kau tidak punya buku lain di rumah? Aku meminta kalian untuk membawa buku tentang legenda, bukan? Kenapa kau malah membawa buku dongeng?" tanya Kurenai-sensei lagi.

"Eh? Um, a-ano.. ini bukan bu-buku dongeng. Ka-kata kakak saya, cerita yang baru saja saya bacakan itu a-adalah legenda." Hinata menjelaskan.

Kurenai-sensei seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun suara bel membuat Kurenai-sensei mau tak mau hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga. Besok, bawalah buku yang lain. Jangan yang menyerupai dongeng seperti itu. Tentunya kau tahu pengertian legenda itu seperti apa, bukan?" Kurenai-sensei memberi toleransi.

"Ba-baik, Sensei. T-terima kasih." jawab Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar toleransi gurunya. Selama dua tahun ia menimba ilmu di sekolah itu, ia sama sekali belum pernah mendapatkan toleransi semacam ini dari gurunya. Itu dikarenakan nilai-nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata, tugas selalu selesai tepat waktu, tidak pernah terlambat, absensi sempurna, dan pelanggaran yang tidak pernah Hinata lakukan. Walaupun bukan murid teladan, namun keseriusan belajar Hinata selalu berusaha ia pertahankan. Ia selalu mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia capai dan lakukan. Seolah itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang rutin baginya. Jadi, Hinata merasa malu sekali saat ia salah membawa tugas yang diminta oleh Kurenai-sensei, dan kemudian guru muda itu memperbolehkannya mengulang tugasnya. Bukannya apa-apa, Hinata takut tidak disukai teman-temannya. Ia takut teman-temannya akan menganggap Kurenai-sensei bersikap tidak adil dan akhirnya malah menyalahkan Hinata.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu menggeleng pelan. Itu hanya perasaanku saja, katanya dalam hati. Tidak akan menjadi seperti itu, kan?

"Hinata," sebuah suara bernada riang memanggil namanya. "sampai kapan kau mau duduk disitu terus?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati kelas sudah kosong. Ya, yang tadi berbunyi itu memang bel terakhir, yang menandakan bahwa semua murid sudah boleh pulang. Saat itu pun hanya ada Hinata dan tiga orang gadis lain di kelas.

"Ayo kita pulang!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Hinata sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang keluar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu mampu menenangkan hati Hinata sedikit. Yah, teman-temannya masih ada bersamanya. Mungkin memang itu tadi cuma perasaan yang berlebihan.

"O-oh? I-ya, Sakura-chan." sahut Hinata.

"Eh, aku tidak ikut dengan kalian, ya!" kata salah seorang dari dua gadis lain yang berjalan di belakang Sakura—nama gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Ia menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Tenten akan pergi ke toko sepatu hari ini. Aku sempat melihat toko itu sedang diskon, jadi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya." jawab gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino itu.

"Lalu kau, Tenten? Tidak biasanya kau berbelanja?" tanya Sakura lagi kepada gadis di sebelah Ino.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangkat sebuah tas tenteng berisi sepatu di tangannya.

"Sepatuku sudah usang." jawabnya. "Aku harus membeli yang baru kalau ingin ikut turnamen minggu depan."

"Kau terlalu sering berlatih sih!" cibir Ino.

"Habis bagaimana lagi? Guy-sensei menyuruhku untuk serius kalau ingin menang." Tenten membela diri.

"Ya, tapi kau kan tidak harus berlatih dengan Lee. Kau tahu sendiri betapa keras tendangannya itu." sahut Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu kalau tendangan Lee itu keras, Sakura." ledek Ino.

"Aku kan sering menemani Tenten ke tempat latihan." jawab Sakura jengkel. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Kasihan tuh Hinata, malah menunggui kita bergosip."

Yang namanya disebutkan malah hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau kan bisa ikut bergosip bersama kita, Hinata-chan." kata Ino saat mereka berempat berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yang benar saja, Ino. Hinata bisa bergosip itu sudah pasti akan menjadi keajaiban dunia kedelapan." ledek Sakura.

oOo

"Neji!" suara lembut Hinata belum pernah dipaksakan sampai melengking seperti itu. Namun kali ini, gadis itu benar-benar kesal.

Yang dipanggil malah dengan cuek menoleh dari balik sandaran sofa di ruang TV sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh? Hai, Hinata! Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Lalu, pemuda tampan itu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar TV, membuat Hinata geregetan. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Hinata menghampiri kakak sepupunya itu lalu dengan gemas menjambak rambut cokelatnya yang selembut sutera. Neji memekik keras sekaligus kaget.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Hinata!" omelnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena ditarik secara mendadak.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Neji! Kenapa kau memberikan buku ini padaku?" sembur Hinata sambil meletakkan sebuah buku bersampul ungu gelap di pangkuan kakaknya. Buku yang membuat Hinata malu setengah mati di sekolah.

Neji tersenyum geli saat melihat buku itu, lupa akan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau bilang ingin dicarikan buku tentang legenda, bukan? Ini dia kuberikan padamu, kenapa kau malah jadi marah-marah begitu?" kata Neji santai.

"Jangan bercanda! Legenda apanya? Buku itu isinya dongeng, bukan legenda!" kata Hinata.

Karena sudah benar-benar panas, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Neji lagi, Hinata langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamar tidurnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang tengah menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

Sesampainya di kamar, tanpa repot-repot berganti baju, Hinata langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Hari ini ia merasa benar-benar penat.

Biasanya, setiap ia pulang sekolah, ibunya akan menyambut mereka bersama dengan Hanabi, adiknya. Biasanya, Hanabi sudah membuat kejutan kecil untuk Hinata. Entah itu model rambut baru pada boneka-bonekanya, kue-kue kering yang manis walaupun bentuknya sedikit berantakan, atau minuman dingin dan segar yang dibuat berdua bersama ibunya. Namun, ibu Hinata sudah tidak ada. Beliau sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena suatu penyakit yang menyerang paru-parunya. Dan sekarang Hanabi dan ayahnya sedang pergi ke Ame untuk menjenguk salah satu kerabat yang sakit. Sebenarnya, Hinata dan Neji juga diajak. Tapi, mereka berdua menolak karena satu alasan yang sama: banyak tugas. Hinata merasa, seharusnya ia abaikan saja tugas-tugas itu. Seharusnya ia ikut pergi saja dengan adik dan ayahnya. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu merasa penat seperti sekarang.

Apalagi tadi Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Biasanya, Hinata akan bersemangat sekali kalau ada cowok pirang itu di sekitarnya. Rasanya, hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, Hinata sanggup berjalan menembus neraka. Atau setidaknya, agar tidak terdengar terlalu berlebihan, Hinata rela bersekolah di sekolah yang bukan merupakan keinginannya sejak awal.

Sejak SD, Hinata selalu ingin melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Di tempat yang sejuk seperti di Kiri atau daerah dataran tinggi seperti Kumo. Tapi sejak satu kelas dengan Naruto Uzumaki di SMP, Hinata mengurungkan niat itu sepenuhnya. Ia akhirnya malah mendaftarkan diri di SMA Konoha, karena Naruto juga mendaftar disana. Alasannya cuma satu, sudah pasti agar ia bisa selalu bertemu dengan cowok periang itu. Tabungan yang sudah Hinata kumpulkan untuk persiapan kalau-kalau ia harus mencari tempat tinggal di luar negeri, akhirnya malah ia berikan pada Neji yang sekarang berkuliah di Universitas Konoha.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat penyebab ia membuat salah satu keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya itu. Hinata membayangkan rambut pirang jabriknya yang tampak bersinar cerah di bawah sinar matahari saat ia tengah bermain bola basket di lapangan, atau senyuman hangatnya saat ia tengah menghibur atau memberi semangat pada teman-temannya, atau malah semangatnya yang seolah tidak pernah mati, atau cara berbicaranya yang lucu, atau mata birunya yang selalu memancarkan kesejukan. Hinata menghela nafas lega. Hanya dengan mengingat cowok itu, segala kepenatan yang tadi melekat pada Hinata seakan rontok dalam sekejap.

Namun, tanpa disadari olehnya, ada satu sosok yang tengah memasang ekspresi merengut melihat senyum kekaguman gadis berkulit seputih susu itu.

Ia tidak suka.

Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyuman itu.

Bukannya karena ia tidak suka melihat Hinata tersenyum. Namun ia tidak menyukainya, karena senyuman itu tidak disebabkan olehnya. Karena ia tahu yang sedang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini bukan dia.

Masalahnya, gadis itu adalah miliknya. Sejak pertama kali gadis itu hadir di dunia sampai detik ini, ia sudah mengklaim semua yang ada pada gadis itu sebagai miliknya seorang. Tak ada yang boleh mengambil gadis itu darinya.

Dan ia sudah muak. Amat sangat muak.

Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Sudah cukup berusaha untuk bersabar dan menyingkirkan keegoisannya yang posesif demi gadis itu. Padahal ia bisa saja membawanya pergi dari keluarganya dan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya seutuhnya. Ia selalu melakukan itu pada semua gadis yang sudah ia habisi.

Namun tidak dengannya.

Tidak, gadis ini berbeda.

Gadis ini berhasil membuat dirinya tergila-gila, membuat dirinya tertarik lagi dan lagi. Biasanya, para gadislah yang akan terpikat dan tergoda oleh pesonanya. Namun dengan gadis yang tengah tersenyum di atas tempat tidurnya itu, keadaan terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Entah untuk alasan apa.

Sosok itu menatap Hinata kembali. Wajah gadis itu masih sama polosnya dengan yang ia lihat pertama kali beberapa tahun yang lalu. Begitu manis. Begitu mempesona. Melihat kedamaian yang terpancar kuat pada wajah gadis itu, ia pun luluh. Rasa kesal dan muaknya perlahan memudar. Ia mencoba menumbuhkan kesabarannya kembali.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyakitimu." bisiknya. "Makhluk macam apa aku jika melanggarnya?"

Senyuman tipisnya muncul melihat gadis itu yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Ia ketiduran. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

Ah, betapa ia sangat ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut indigo Hinata yang lembut, lalu mengecup keningnya. Betapa ia sangat ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuknya, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada gadis-gadis lain. Dalam hati, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Hanya gara-gara gadis itu, ia merasa telah berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Bahkan kedua saudaranya pun sependapat.

"Tidurlah, ratuku. Bermimpilah, karena aku akan ada disana."

Hinata mengigau pelan. Melihat itu, tatapan mata sosok tersebut pun melembut. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tidak lebih lebar lagi.

"Karena, segera, aku akan datang untukmu."

oOo

Hinata sangat yakin kalau ia tengah bermimpi.

Karena bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali mimpi ini datang padanya. Malah sering, sampai-sampai Hinata mungkin bisa tahu setiap adegan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pohon ini lagi.

Hinata menengadah. Pohon yang tengah menaunginya ini begitu rendah, hingga terasa sejuk. Warna hijaunya yang berbeda gradasi tampak sangat cantik. Garis-garis cahaya matahari saling menerobos dari sela-sela dedaunannya yang rimbun dan rapat, muncul dan menghilang setiap dedaunan itu bergoyang tertiup angin. Beberapa bunga berguguran di dekat kaki Hinata. Hinata mengambil satu dari tanah, mengamati kelopak bunganya yang sewarna seperti langit senja; merah dengan sedikit campuran jingga dan merah muda, namun agak menghitam di ujungnya karena layu. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat bunga semacam itu di dunia nyata. Bunga itu sepertinya hanya ada di mimpi ini.

"Duskblossom." Sebuah suara yang begitu merdu terdengar di telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Hinata merasa familiar sekaligus asing dengan orang itu. Familiar, karena orang itu selalu muncul di mimpi ini. Asing, karena Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang itu. Bayangan gelap yang aneh seakan selalu menutupinya dari bagian dada ke atas, sehingga Hinata tidak bisa mengira-ngira seperti apa wajahnya.

"Bunga itu hanya mekar saat malam hari."

Suaranya yang mengalun terdengar lagi. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil sekuntum bunga lain yang tergeletak di tanah. Hinata belum berani untuk membuka mulut, malah sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Saat cahaya matahari mengenainya, ia akan langsung layu dan gugur. Bunga ini lambang kecantikan yang langka, keindahan di tengah kegelapan. Bunga ini hanya tumbuh disini." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap pohon di atasnya. "Kau satu-satunya."

Hinata terkesiap kecil. Entah kenapa, yang tadi itu... Hinata merasa kalimat terakhir orang itu ditujukan untuknya, bukan pada pohon bunga ini.

Biasanya, di mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, Hinata akan terbangun dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan penasaran. Bertanya-tanya, apa maksud dari mimpi ini. Namun kali ini, mimpinya berlanjut. Hinata jadi ikut menengadah ke arah pohon itu dan terkejut setengah mati.

Se.. sejak kapan hari berubah menjadi malam?

Hinata melihat sekeliling. Langit yang terang benderang telah berubah menjadi gelap dan berawan. Cahaya bulan hanya mengintip sedikit di ujung sana, kurang bisa menerangi tempat di bawahnya.

"Hinata, lihatlah."

Hinata menoleh. Dan di depannya saat ini, adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Bunga duskblossom di pohon itu mekar. Begitu banyak dan rimbun. Seolah dedaunannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Yang menakjubkan, bunga-bunga itu bercahaya. Putik, benang sari, kelopaknya—semuanya mengeluarkan cahaya yang lembut dan indah, semacam lentera alam. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, cahaya dari bunga-bunga itu cukup terang untuk memperlihatkan kepada Hinata wajah dari orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, Hinata yakin seratus persen, ia adalah orang tertampan di dunia ini. Atau paling tidak, orang tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Yang paling memikat adalah matanya yang hitam dan terkesan dingin. Sepasang mata itu tengah menatap jauh ke dalam mata ungu pucat Hinata, seperti mencari-cari di dalam sana, memastikan sesuatu yang Hinata sendiri tidak yakin apa. Rambutnya yang sewarna dengan latar langit malam di belakangnya bergoyang pelan saat angin dingin menghembus ke setiap helainya. Menambah pesona tersendiri bagi wajahnya yang sudah seperti malaikat. Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat gelap dan mengerikan dari pria ini. Semacam aura aneh yang berbahaya yang terpancar kuat darinya, yang seharusnya membuat Hinata ketakutan dan menjauh. Tapi di satu sisi, ada kekuatan lain yang bisa Hinata rasakan darinya. Semacam... sikap posesif?

"Kau milikku."

Hinata tersentak mendengar pernyataan pria itu yang seolah mendukung pemikirannya barusan. Belum sempat ia melayangkan protes atau pertanyaan, tiba-tiba cahaya putih menutupi pandangannya dan seketika Hinata sudah ada di dalam kamarnya lagi. Ia terbangun. Dalam sekejap, ia baru teringat kembali kalau itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia seperti benar-benar mengalaminya?

Hinata melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Ia baru sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan seragam dan belum mandi sejak pulang sekolah. Aku pasti ketiduran, pikirnya. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap dahinya yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Tapi kemudian, ia merasa kalau tangannya tidak kosong.

Mulut Hinata ternganga beberapa sentimeter saat melihat benda apa yang sedang ia genggam.

Bunga duskblossom.

oOo

Klik.

"..berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Menurut penuturan warga sekitar, sungai-sungai dan sumber air lainnya juga berbau seperti campuran amis dan karat. Selain itu.."

Klik.

"..mati secara misterius. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakit atau mati secara paksa atau dibunuh. Kebanyakan ternak yang mati adalah sapi, kambing, unggas, serta.."

Klik.

"..baru pertama kali terjadi. Hujan es disertai zat kimia menyebabkan suhu udara di Suna menjadi kacau dan cukup berbahaya. Pemerintah sedang menyiapkan perintah untuk warga agar mengungsi sementara waktu agar tidak.."

Klik.

"..juga mengalami hal yang sama. Warga kesulitan mencari air bersih untuk dikonsumsi, bahkan setelah menggali beberapa meter ke dalam tanah. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab utama peristiwa yang terjadi di beberapa negara ini. Namun salah satu dugaan menyatakan.."

Klik.

"..rusak parah dan tidak dapat dipanen. Warga bahu membahu bersama pemerintah setempat untuk membasmi hama belalang yang jumlahnya tidak terkira ini. Entah.."

Klik.

Hinata menggerutu pelan. Kenapa semua stasiun TV tiba-tiba menayangkan berita-berita aneh seperti itu, rutuknya dalam hati. Ia sedang ingin menonton drama romantis favoritnya, tapi setelah menunggu sampai hampir sejam, acara itu tidak juga ditayangkan.

Gemas menunggu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mematikan TV dan pergi ke dapur. Ia jadi ingin secangkir cokelat panas, kebetulan hujan deras di luar juga membuat udara sangat dingin.

Seraya menunggu airnya panas, Hinata duduk di atas meja dapur sambil menatap tirai hujan di luar. Beruntung baginya, ini hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Jadi ia tidak harus berurusan dengan baju basah dan dingin gara-gara cuaca di luar sana. Hinata tersenyum geli membayangkan Neji pasti sekarang sedang mencak-mencak karena tugasnya yang ia kerjakan selama dua minggu penuh jadi basah terkena air. Lagipula, salah dia sendiri kenapa malas membeli map.

Hinata merogoh ke dalam saku celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga duskblossom layu yang secara ajaib terbawa dari dalam mimpinya. Ia menatap bunga itu dengan bingung. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan detail setiap adegan di dalam mimpi itu. Dan di antara setiap hal yang ada di mimpi tersebut, ada satu hal yang terpancang kuat di dalam memori Hinata.

Sepasang mata berwarna hitam seperti batu onyx itu.

Hinata tidak terlalu menyukai warna hitam. Ia lebih suka warna biru—sesuai dengan warna mata Naruto. Tapi Hinata harus mengakui, kalau ia merasa tertarik dengan sepasang mata gelap itu. Juga caranya memandang Hinata. Saat itu ia merasa seperti seorang putri, atau mungkin seorang ratu. Entahlah, tatapan itu membuat Hinata merasa istimewa dan.. diinginkan.

Lamunan Hinata terbuyarkan saat ia menyadari kalau air yang ia tunggu sudah panas. Hinata mencampurkan air tersebut dengan bubuk cokelat instan ke dalam cangkir dan mengaduknya. Lalu ia duduk kembali di atas meja dapur sambil membawa cangkir tersebut. Dengan bunga duskblossom di samping pahanya, Hinata meniup minumannya perlahan, berhati-hati saat menyeruput agar tidak terlalu menyakiti lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah ia menyeruput untuk yang keempat kalinya, sesuatu di luar jendela membuat Hinata secara refleks melepaskan cangkir dari pegangan tangannya. Terkejut. Cangkir itu bertemu dengan lantai dan langsung pecah berkeping-keping, berantakan di atas cairan panas berwarna cokelat. Dengan cepat, Hinata melompat turun dari meja, berusaha berpijak sejauh mungkin dari pecahan cangkir, lalu mengambil lap dari samping wastafel.

Setelah selesai membuang kepingan cangkir dan membersihkan lantai dapur dari sisa cokelat, Hinata berdiri di depan jendela. Mencari-cari ke luar.

Gadis itu bersumpah tadi ia melihat seseorang di luar sana. Berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan, menatap ke dalam rumah. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mengerikan mengelilingi orang itu. Seperti semacam aura yang gelap. Sangat gelap. Hal yang sama yang Hinata rasakan pada pria misterius di dalam mimpinya semalam.

Tapi saat ini, yang Hinata lihat, tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada hujan yang terus sibuk menghantam halaman belakangnya bertubi-tubi. Kosong.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang tadi itu hanya fantasiku saja karena terlalu penasaran dengan mimpi semalam, gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat.

Ia berbalik untuk mengambil bunga itu kembali, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Sebenarnya darimana asalmu?" Hinata bertanya kepada bunga itu. "Siapa orang yang kutemui itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan meletakkan bunga itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, pikirnya. Nanti aku bisa gila.

oOo

"Hinata-chan!"

Sebuah suara yang melengking terdengar dari belakang Hinata. Hinata memutar badannya dan menemukan bahwa temannya yang berambut panjang, Ino, tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Oh? Se-selamat pagi, Ino-chan." sahut Hinata.

"Hei, bersemangatlah sedikit. Ini kan awal minggu, kau harus memulainya dengan antusias!" cerocos Ino begitu ia sampai di samping Hinata.

"A-aku bersemangat kok," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tertawa. "Ah, kau ini."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, sudah pasti Ino-lah yang paling banyak bicara. Ia lebih sering mengangkat topik tentang acara berbelanjanya dengan Tenten kemarin. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan terkadang menyahut dengan komentar-komentar pendek. Walaupun tidak terlalu suka bergosip, tapi Hinata termasuk seorang pendengar yang baik, karena itulah temannya sangat suka mengobrol dengannya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua sampai di sekolah. Diam-diam, mata Hinata langsung mencari-cari, berharap ia bisa bertemu Naruto hari ini. Namun yang dilihatnya ternyata malah Sakura yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Kenapa ada banyak orang berlari hari ini sih, pikir Hinata.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu secara spontan langsung menyambar tangan Hinata dan menariknya cepat-cepat ke dalam kelas. Ino dan Hinata pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Eh? Sa.. Sakura-chan? A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada sesuatu yang menunggumu di kelas. Ayo cepat, kau harus segera melihatnya!" seru Sakura, sekarang setengah berlari sambil menyeret Hinata. Ino pun mau tak mau ikut berlari bersama mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas, mata ungu pucat Hinata tidak bisa berhenti terbelalak.

Bagaimana tidak? Tergeletak di atas mejanya sekarang adalah sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna merah darah beserta pita ungu muda yang mengikatnya. Ukurannya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup mencolok jika diletakkan di dalam kelas itu, terutama di atas meja seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu.

Hinata menghampiri kotak tersebut. Di sampingnya, Tenten sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Hinata menatap temannya tersebut dengan tatapan kenapa-benda-ini-bisa-ada-disini. Awalnya, gadis itu sempat tidak percaya dan merasa mungkin seseorang salah meletakkannya. Namun saat melihat secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Untuk Hinata' terikat di atas kotak tersebut, Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Sepengetahuannya, tidak ada murid lain bernama Hinata di sekolah ini. Kotak hadiah itu memang untuknya.

"Wah, ternyata Hinata juga punya penggemar." goda Sakura, menghasilkan semburat merah yang langsung muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Apa ada nama pengirimnya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sempat mencarinya tadi dan sepertinya tidak ada." sahut Tenten.

"Waw! Penggemar rahasia loh!" Ino ikut menggoda.

Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Ayo dibuka, Hinata!" Sakura menyemangati.

Tapi, mendadak Anko-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Membuat kegiatan para murid terhenti dan langsung berlomba-lomba untuk menempati kursi masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Hinata dan teman-temannya. Hinata langsung menyembunyikan kotak hadiah itu di dalam laci mejanya. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih kepada Anko-sensei yang telah menyelamatkannya. Kalau guru itu tidak datang, teman-temannya pasti bisa melihat isi hadiah tersebut dan Hinata bisa malu sampai mati.

Bagaimana pun, Hinata berencana untuk membuka sendiri hadiah tanpa nama itu di rumah nanti.

Kemudian hari berlalu dengan lambat. Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah kotak hadiah itu di bawah mejanya. Jujur saja, ia juga sama penasarannya dengan Sakura yang terus menerus melempari Hinata dengan gumpalan kertas, berharap Hinata akan membuka kotak itu saat itu juga, tidak peduli dengan adanya Anko-sensei yang galak sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Haruno! Berhenti melempari Hyuuga dengan kertas!" seru guru tersebut.

Bahu Hinata menegang saat mendengar teguran itu. Hinata tidak sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura. Tapi mendengar sahutannya yang terdengar santai, sepertinya ia baik-baik saja.

Hinata tahu teman-temannya tidak akan menyerah sampai ia benar-benar membuka hadiahnya. Tapi ia juga tidak akan menyerah.

Kesabaran Hinata membuahkan hasil. Setelah mati-matian menghindari bujukan teman-temannya—terutama saat jam istirahat—akhirnya bel pulang yang sudah ditunggu Hinata sedari tadi pun terdengar juga. Cepat-cepat, Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya dan tak lupa ia menyambar serta kotak itu. Kemungkinan teman-temannya akan membuka sendiri kotak itu selalu ada, kan?

Namun ternyata ketiga temannya tidak kalah cepat. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah mengimbangi langkah Hinata dengan tatapan predator kepada kotak hadiah misterius tersebut.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Apa susahnya sih menarik pita ungu itu?" goda Ino, persis seperti setan yang sedang menggoda manusia untuk mencuri.

"Kami kan hanya ingin mengintip. Sedikiiit saja. Setelah itu kau bebas deh." Sakura membantu sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya tahu siapa pengirimnya, ya? Jadinya kau malu memberitahu kepada kita?" celetuk Ino.

"Mungkin selama ini ternyata kau sudah punya pacar, ya?" Sakura menambahkan.

Di belakang mereka, Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Tenten sebenarnya sama seperti keduanya, ia juga penasaran. Siapa yang mengirim hadiah kepada Hinata? Tapi melihat warna wajah Hinata yang hampir menyamai udang rebus itu, rasanya ia tidak suka kalau harus memaksa.

Pemandangan di depan Tenten tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bujukan secara fisik. Tangan Ino dan Sakura berulang kali berusaha menyambar kotak hadiah itu. Hinata terlihat kesusahan berkelit dari mereka. Melihat itu, Tenten memutuskan ia harus menengahi.

"Hei, Ino, Sakura, sudahlah. Hinata kan sudah tidak mau. Jangan dipaks.."

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba tangan Ino berhasil merebut kotak itu. Namun sebelum ia menariknya, tangan Sakura tanpa sengaja menepis kotaknya hingga terlempar ke jalan. Mereka menatap dengan ngeri saat kotak itu berguling-guling sebentar di atas aspal sebelum kemudian berhenti dengan keadaan penyok di beberapa tempat.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyapa di antara mereka selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian Sakura yang pertama kali angkat suara, "H.. Hinata-chan, maafkan aku."

Tanpa menjawab, Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah kotak yang tergeletak itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa kesal dan takut yang perlahan mulai menyeruak di dadanya. Sempat terbesit di benaknya, bagaimana jika ternyata itu hadiah dari ayah dan adiknya? Bagaimana jika itu adalah pajangan kelinci dari kaca yang pernah ia pesan pada mereka sebelum mereka pergi ke Ame?

Jika memang benar, Hinata bersyukur ia tidak mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah tadi.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi. Saat tangan Hinata hampir menyentuh kotak itu, tiba-tiba kotak itu bergerak. Kotak itu bergetar. Lalu guncangannya semakin hebat. Bahkan kotak itu sampai terangkat dari tanah.

Hinata yang terkejut, secara refleks langsung mundur ke belakang, kembali ke arah teman-temannya. Mereka juga melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kotak itu.

Kotak itu terus berguncang. Sisi-sisinya berulang kali menonjol keluar, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong dan menonjok dari dalamnya. Seperti ada yang akan keluar.

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebih lebar lagi saat kotak itu robek dan pecah. Serpihan kertas berhamburan keluar.

Tidak.

Tidak hanya serpihan kertas.

Sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti bola tenis berwarna putih menggelinding dari dalam kotak ke atas aspal. Ada titik hitam di salah satu sisi bola itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti bola mata. Dalam sekejap, Hinata merasa bulu kuduknya meremang saat melihat benda itu.

Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih merinding adalah bola itu yang kini tengah melayang di udara. Kemudian mendadak, sebuah suara—entah darimana asalnya—terdengar. Suara yang anehnya terasa familiar bagi Hinata.

"Kau milikku. Kau milikku. Kau milikku..."

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terdengar berulang-ulang. Semakin lama, Hinata merasa suara itu begitu mengganggu di telinganya. Dengan wajah seperti melihat hantu, Hinata menutupi kedua telinganya. Namun suara itu seolah terus bergaung di dalam kepalanya.

Dan setelah itu, kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Bola itu mengeluarkan semacam cahaya aneh. Begitu terang sampai Hinata dan ketiga temannya merasa silau. Lalu, lagi-lagi tidak tahu darimana datangnya, sebuah tangan menarik bagian bahu seragam Hinata. Tangan itu menarik Hinata ke suatu tempat, menjauh dari teman-temannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, bola dan cahaya itu menghilang dengan cepat..

..beserta dengan menghilangnya ketiga teman Hinata.

Jantung gadis itu terasa berhenti.

Apa tadi?

K.. ketiga temannya menghilang?

Ya. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sudah raib tanpa jejak. Menghilang di balik cahaya aneh yang dipancarkan dari bola misterius tadi. Hanya tertinggal sebelah sepatu cokelat Tenten dan kotak pembungkus hadiah pembawa bencana itu.

Kemana mereka pergi? Cahaya apa itu? Bola apa itu? Kenapa dihadiahkan padaku? Kenapa mereka yang menjadi korban? Siapa tadi yang menarikku?

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Suara bernada khawatir itu seolah menjawab kalimat tanya Hinata yang terakhir. Tentu saja, ia sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Neji?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja menariknya tadi.

Dugaannya benar. Kakak sepupunya setengah berjongkok di belakangnya. Mata ungu cowok itu yang sama persis dengan milik Hinata menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius dan penuh kecemasan.

Kenapa ia bisa ada disini, pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya cowok berambut panjang itu.

Hinata sangat ingin menjawab. Beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Tapi kemudian, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tertutupi sebuah kabut tebal. Sesuatu berwarna putih menghalangi penglihatan Hinata. Setelah itu, semuanya mendadak berubah menjadi gelap.

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N:**

Hauauauauhh, aku tahu, sangat tahu kelemahan terbesarku di fic ini. Alur yang kecepetan. Huaaaa! Cepet banget ya? Iya nggak sih? *garuk-garuk tanah*

Terus juga, bagian yang bola-bola itu aneh banget kan? Aku sendiri aja nulis sambil komat-kamit "what the hell.. what the hell.. what the hell..". Soalnya, yang bagian bola itu aku ambil dari mimpiku sih. Beneran loh, di mimpi itu aku dapet hadiah yang isinya bola mata. Ada dua malah. Trus aku dikejar2 bola mata itu, trus bola matanya itu kayak ngomong, "you're mine, you're mine..". Abis itu aku ngumpet di minimarket. Serem tapi apa banget deh.. (-_-")

Oh ya, bunga duskblossom itu bukan karanganku. Itu aku ambil dari salah satu bunga di game "The Fifth Gate". Jadi, aku juga nggak yakin bunga itu beneran ada apa nggak. :p

Eh eh, aku nulis fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Evanescence yang "My Heart Is Broken" loh. Entah kenapa mood-nya dapet banget sambil dengerin itu. *nggak ada yang nanya juga, thor*

Oke deh, aku jadi pengen bales review readers yang cantik2 dan ganteng2 itu.

**Fujiwara Ami**: Arigatou, Ami-saaaan! Uwaaa, Ami-san ngomongin keranda mayat. Ngeri ah! Tapi iya sih, aku setuju kalo mimpi itu nggak boleh disepelein. Hmm, vampir ya? Nggak tau juga sih. *ditoyor* Sepertinya bukan vampir, walaupun mungkin nanti akan ada beberapa sifatnya "mysterious man" kita yg menyerupai vampir. :p Yah, nggak jauh2 deh, masih dark entity juga. Ditunggu ya, jangan disembelih akunya.. *beneran disembelih* Makasih juga udah di-fav. Mbeeekk.. ^o^

**J0e**: Makasih, ini udah lanjut kok.

**Sasuhina ysg**: Makasih. Sepertinya bukan vampir, walaupun nanti bakal agak2 menyerupai. Hehehe. Sabar ya, bagian 'itu'-nya masih otw. :p

**hyuuchika prinka**: Nah, sekarang setelah baca, kira2 Sasu bukan? Hehehe. Makasih udah di-fav. :D

**lavender hime chan**: I like you too *eh salah* Ini sudah di-update yaaa..

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Nirvana itu apa ya? Aku taunya Narnia. Hehehe. *dijitak* Tebakannya hampir mendekati kok. Ikutin aja ya, biar tau jawabannya. *dikemplang* Iya, bakal ada lemon, tapi nggak sekarang. Tenang aja, aku juga kurang suka yg pulgar2. :p Makasih udah di-fav!

**U-know Maxiah**: Ahaha, iya, aku usahain bakal update secepat Namikaze Minato. :p

**Ran Uchiha**: Iya, pas nonton sih nggak serem. Tapi pas diomongin lagi jadi bikin merinding. *hei, ini bukan forum film* Mimpi bersambungku ini juga bikin blushing kok. Hehehe. Ayo, ayo, bikin aja. Nanti bilang2 ya.. ^o^

**Gudeg jogja**: Uwaaa, namanya bikin laper deh. Hahaha *maklum, anak kosan* Terima kasih sudah menungguku. *eh?* Ini sudah update kok. Apa kurang kilat? Nanti kesamber loh. *apa sih?*

**n**: Apa sekarang masih penasaran? Huhuhu. :p

**RajaKelelawar**: Masa sih? Kok aku nggak berasa keren ya? Hahaha. Sudah update ya..

**Helvetica Crisis**: Uwaaa? Kok malah bikin merinding? Padahal aku nggak bermaksud loh. Hehehe. Sudah di-update! ^o^

Yeahaha, alhamdulillah yah, sejauh ini responnya positif semua. Semoga bakal begitu terus sampai di masa depan. *plakkk* Tapi entah kenapa, aku dapet feeling kayaknya aku bakal dapet kritik buat chapter ini. Nggak tau juga deh.

Nah, biar aku tau bakal dapet kritik atau nggak, readers semua nggak keberatan kan, setelah baca itu balon review-nya dicolek dikit? Okeh? Okeh? *disabet rambutnya orochimaru*

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3: Coming

Hinata menarik tangan pria itu, mencegahnya pergi.

Pria itu berbalik dan menatap cengkeraman tangan mungil gadis itu pada lengannya. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada ekspresi khawatir yang terpampang di wajah gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, pria itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau masih takut pada Itachi?" tanya pria itu.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Senyuman pria berwajah rupawan itu pun melebar, kini benar-benar membalikkan badannya untuk kembali berdiri di depan Hinata. Ia menyentuh dagu Hinata, lalu mengangkat wajah gadis itu, membuat sepasang mata berwarna ungu pucat itu bertemu dengan matanya yang kelam.

"Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku janji, lain kali aku akan ingat untuk mengunci pintunya dulu." kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Mata Hinata menatap sepasang mata sewarna batu onyx itu dalam-dalam, belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan perkataan yang dilontarkannya.

Tidak mendengar respon dari Hinata, pria itu lantas menambahkan, "Kau ingin tetap disini?"

Hinata tetap tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Namun, ia takut pria di hadapannya ini akan merasa tersinggung. Maka, Hinata hanya bisa mengangkat sedikit bahunya, berharap pria itu yang akan memberi keputusan.

"Baiklah." Pria itu menyahut.

Kemudian, tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, ia menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat, bersiap mereguk kenikmatan adiktif yang akan segera ia dapatkan lagi dari tubuh istrinya itu.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, menunggunya dari suatu tempat di balik dunia ini. Di sebuah dunia dimana eksistensi kehidupan tidak diizinkan untuk berada.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punyaku, mungkin aku bakal bikin Sasuke beneran naksir Hinata :p

**Pairing:** Sasuke – Hinata

**Rate: **M *keselek*

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warning:** OOC (mungkin), miss typo di suatu tempat, AU, belum ada lemon, masih dengan alur yang terlalu cepet yang mungkin bakal bikin readers semua serasa numpang ke punggungnya Namikaze Minato *ditendang*, trus juga aku minta maaf kalo ada beberapa adegan yang terasa familiar dengan yang di film-film, nggak bermaksud 'copas', hanya mengambil secuil elemen dari sana. *readers: bicara apa kau, hah?* Happy reading aja deh, minna~ *nyengir*

**Fallen : Coming**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Hinata bisa mendengar jeritan mereka di suatu tempat.

Entah dimana.

Di suatu tempat, di balik koridor-koridor itu. Koridor-koridor yang terasa tak berujung dan berkelok-kelok serta gelap dan kosong. Sepanjang ia berlari disana, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa Hinata temui untuk dimintai pertolongan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ia bahkan tidak yakin harus berlari kemana.

Sementara suara jeritan itu terus bergema di sepanjang koridor itu, Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin mencapai suara itu secepat yang ia bisa. Setiap kali ia menuju sebuah koridor yang membuat suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup, ia akan berbalik arah dan terus mengikuti suara itu. Hanya jeritan memilukan itu yang menjadi petunjuk jalannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata harus segera menemukan asal suara tersebut.

Karena, suara itu memanggil Hinata, dan suara itu meminta tolong.

Karena, Hinata kenal suara itu.

Itu suara jeritan Sakura.

oOo

Mimpi buruk terakhir Hinata masih bisa terlihat jelas di dalam mata ungu pucatnya sepersekian detik setelah ia terlonjak bangun dari tidur dan terduduk tiba-tiba, membuat Neji terkejut. Sepupunya itu dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memegang bahunya, memastikan gadis itu tidak limbung.

"Hi.. Hinata?" tanyanya panik.

Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Untuk alasan tertentu, mimpinya tadi itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Padahal ia hanya tidur. Tapi ia merasa seolah mimpi itu sungguhan. Nyata.

Hinata bergidik. Suara jeritan itu sangat menyayat. Seakan-akan, siapapun pemiliknya, ia sedang sangat kesakitan saat ini. Tapi, kenapa suara itu meminta tolong padanya? Dan kenapa suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara Sakura?

Sekonyong-konyong, sebuah memori masuk kembali ke dalam otak Hinata.

Kejadian saat pulang sekolah. Kejadian aneh di luar akal sehat yang menyebabkan ketiga temannya menghilang.

"Sakura!" jerit Hinata.

Gadis itu hampir melompat turun dari tempat tidur kalau saja Neji tidak menahannya.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Tanpa sadar, Hinata berusaha menolak pegangan Neji. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus segera memastikan bahwa teman-temannya baik-baik saja. Ia harus ke rumah mereka sekarang juga. Dan ia berharap semoga mereka ada disana saat ini.

Tapi Neji tidak berhenti mencegahnya. Dan seolah sepupunya itu bisa membaca pikirannya, kalimat berikutnya membuat Hinata mematung.

"Mereka tidak ada di rumah saat ini!"

Cukup lama Hinata tidak bergerak. Ia kebingungan, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba baginya. Ia bahkan belum bisa membedakan apakah ini realita atau tidak.

"Ne.. Neji.." Hanya bisikan pelan itu yang meluncur keluar dari suaranya yang lembut.

Tatapan kedua sepupu itu bertemu. Yang satu kebingungan dan takut, yang satunya kasihan dan seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hinata," Neji memulai. "kumohon padamu. Tenangkan dirimu. Karena ada hal.. ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat sekitar. Ia masih di kamarnya. Ruangan yang sangat familiar dan nyaman. Namun gadis itu juga bisa merasakan kepanikannya sendiri menguar kuat di sekelilingnya saat itu. Ia membenarkan kata-kata Neji. Apapun itu yang sedang terjadi, sepertinya ia harus menenangkan dirinya dulu sejenak.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam kesunyian. Hinata sudah lebih tenang sekarang dan Neji sudah tahu harus memulai ceritanya darimana. Melihat keadaan Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk mulai bicara sekarang.

"Sebelumnya," Neji berkata. "aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat.

"A.. apa maksudmu.. mereka.." Hinata tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Neji menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku yakin mereka masih hidup, kalau itu maksud pertanyaanmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana keadaan mereka."

Hinata terdiam. Melihat kebisuan adik sepupunya itu, Neji melanjutkan, "Aku sudah menelepon orangtua mereka. Aku mengatakan kalau mereka sedang menginap disini dan.."

"M.. mereka tidak akan percaya." potong Hinata cepat. "Ini bukan akhir minggu d-dan besok akan ada ulangan Matematika. Mereka tidak akan mungkin menginap."

"Aku tahu." sahut Neji. "Aku tahu kebohonganku tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena itu, kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Me.. menyelesaikan apa?" tanyanya.

"Itulah yang akan kuceritakan padamu." jawab Neji.

Hinata tidak menyahut, namun ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersiap mendengarkan dongeng dari sang kakak, namun dengan perasaan yang lebih takut dibanding penasaran.

Alis Neji merengut. Wajahnya serius. Sejenak, ia sempat ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Tapi ia tahu, bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, suatu hari nanti Hinata akan mengetahuinya.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata." Neji memulai. "Ada i.."

Mendadak, lampu mati. Atmosfer berubah gelap seketika. Kata-kata Neji pun terputus begitu saja dan rahangnya menegang, kecemasan menghinggapi wajahnya. Hinata kini melihat sepupunya itu sedang menoleh kesana kemari. Ke arah pintu, ke arah jendela. Kadang terdiam dan memasang ekspresi seperti memasang telinga untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Neji.." panggil Hinata.

"Ssst!" Neji mendesis cepat, meminta Hinata agar jangan bersuara dulu.

Kemudian, cowok itu bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Wajah Neji masih tampak was-was. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Hinata dan mengintip keluar. Sinar bulan yang berwarna keperakan sedikit menerpa wajahnya yang tampan saat ia mencari-cari sesuatu di luar sana.

"Neji!" Hinata memanggil sepupunya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Neji tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia malah berjalan cepat menyeberangi kamar, menuju pintu.

"Hinata, kau tunggu disini. Jangan keluar kamar! Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan pernah meninggalkan kamar ini. Mengerti?" perintah Neji.

Hinata, dalam kebingungannya, hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Neji menambahkan.

Hinata tetap terdiam saat menatap Neji keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Maka, tinggallah Hinata sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Bayangan tentang mimpi yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi muncul kembali di dalam benaknya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata bergidik. Itu bukan mimpi, batinnya. Itu nyata. Aku tahu mereka benar-benar ada disana, menjerit dan meminta tolong padaku. Tapi kenapa? Dan 'disana' itu dimana?

Hinata rasanya ingin menangis. Pasti rasanya akan lebih baik jika ia menumpahkan semuanya dalam bentuk airmata. Namun ia tidak bisa. Airmatanya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Hinata masih memikirkan tentang mimpi itu saat ia menyadari kalau lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan Neji tidak kunjung kembali. Hinata mulai gelisah. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan akan segera kembali? Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Neji dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Neji?" Hinata memanggil.

Kesunyian menjawabnya. Lampu ruangan di depan kamarnya juga tidak menyala. Hinata berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dan menekannya. Namun tidak ada efek. Lampu itu tetap mati. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia berharap Neji ada disana.

Namun, lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ruangan itu pun gelap. Berulang kali Hinata menekan saklar lampu, namun tak ada satu pun yang menyala. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata berjalan dalam gelap menuju pintu depan, berharap lampu dari jalanan di luar masih menyala dan akan cukup terang untuk menerangi ke dalam rumah.

Hinata membuka pintu, lalu berdiri di depan teras. Ternyata, di luar pun tidak ada bedanya. Gelap. Lampu pekarangan depannya mati. Begitu pun dengan lampu jalan di depan rumahnya. Semuanya mati. Apa sedang ada pemadaman listrik, pikir Hinata.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Hinata berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya untuk memastikan apakah rumah tetangganya juga mengalami hal yang sama atau tidak. Hinata menarik pintu pagar yang berderit tersebut, lalu melangkah ke tengah jalan.

Tepat saat itu, Neji berlari keluar dari pekarangan samping rumah.

"Jangan! Hinata!" serunya.

Dan bersamaan dengan saat itu juga, Hinata melihat sosok itu lagi.

Sosok familiar itu berdiri di tengah jalan, beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata berada. Hinata ingat betul dengan aura gelap itu—aura gelap aneh yang seribu kali lebih kelam daripada kegelapan yang seharusnya.

"Hinata.." Sosok itu memanggil namanya.

Dan tentu saja Hinata mengenali suara itu. Suara bernada mengalun yang begitu merdu di telinga. Suara yang begitu memikat.

"Aku sudah datang untukmu." Ia melanjutkan. "Sekarang, datanglah padaku."

Sosok gelap itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengulurkannya kepada Hinata, menanti gadis itu untuk menghampiri dan menyambutnya.

Namun, ekspresinya berubah marah saat seorang pria lain berambut cokelat panjang dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata. Membawa Hinata pergi menjauh darinya. Mengalihkan Hinata dari pesona yang tengah ia alirkan pada gadis itu. Dan ia sangat tidak suka diinterupsi.

Sosok itu bergerak, berjalan dengan langkah mengancam sambil menatap tajam pada dua orang yang tengah berlari di hadapannya itu. Jalan itu sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga. Dua lawan satu. Namun, melihat ketakutan yang tampak jelas di wajah dua orang itu, sudah jelas siapa predatornya.

"Berikan dia padaku, Neji!"

Suaranya yang tadi merdu berubah menjadi nada marah, bergema di sepanjang bangunan di kedua sisi jalan itu. Mendengar itu, Neji mempercepat laju larinya dan mempererat pegangan tangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Kau tahu kalau dia milikku!" Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Berikan dia padaku. Kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti ayahmu, bukan?"

Hinata mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa orang itu seperti mengenal Paman Hizashi? Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Namun Neji tampak tidak menghiraukan kata-kata itu. Ia terus memfokuskan diri, berusaha membawa Hinata kabur dari sana secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah kanan sebuah pertigaan, muncul sebuah mobil sedan berwarna perak. Mobil itu meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa, lalu secara ajaib berhenti mendadak di hadapan kedua saudara sepupu tersebut.

Kaca mobil itu turun dan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang terlihat dari dalamnya.

"Ayo, cepat masuklah!" serunya.

Wajah Neji tampak berubah lega saat melihat siapa yang datang. Ia dan Hinata langsung menjejalkan diri ke dalam bagian penumpang belakang mobil tersebut. Kemudian, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mobil itu menancap gas, kembali meluncur pergi dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Meninggalkan satu sosok berwajah marah sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah senyuman miring yang mengejek tersungging di bibirnya.

"Larilah." Ia berkata. "Bagaimana pun, kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku."

oOo

Sepanjang perjalanan, benak Hinata dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan. Namun tak satupun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang berani dilontarkan olehnya. Sepupunya, Neji, tampak sedang tidak bisa diajak bicara saat ini. Ia terus menoleh ke belakang mobil, seolah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang membuntuti mereka.

Sedangkan dua orang di bangku depan itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Hinata tidak berani berbicara pada mereka—ia selalu punya masalah berinteraksi dengan orang baru.

Diam-diam, Hinata melirik orang yang duduk di depan setir—yang baru Hinata lihat setelah masuk ke dalam mobil. Seorang pria berambut cokelat jabrik berusia sekitar dua puluh pertengahan, atau akhir, entahlah. Yang pasti pria itu tampak sedikit lebih tua dari Neji. Sedangkan yang satunya, yang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk, adalah seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar tiga puluhan awal, dengan rambut pirang pendek yang ditata unik—dikuncir empat di belakang kepala.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok dan memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, mobil berwarna perak itu berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan sederhana di pinggir jalan. Begitu mobil itu selesai terparkir, Neji segera menarik lengan Hinata kembali, mengikuti dua orang di depan mereka. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, dua orang yang belum Hinata ketahui identitasnya itu memimpin Hinata dan Neji melewati lobi yang mereka temui setelah pintu masuk, menuju sebuah koridor penuh dengan pintu. Mereka kemudian memasuki salah satu pintu, yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kamar.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas dan berbau debu. Hanya terdapat dua buah tempat tidur—masing-masing untuk satu orang—dan sebuah meja beserta kursi di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ada pintu lain di dalam ruangan itu yang Hinata tebak sebagai kamar mandi.

Pengamatan Hinata terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah sudah ada di dalam sana, duduk di kursi. Ia tampak sedang mempelajari beberapa lembar kertas yang tersebar di meja di depannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada empat orang yang baru datang itu.

"Tepat waktu." gumam pria berambut merah itu.

"Hampir." sahut pria yang berambut cokelat—yang tadi menyetir.

Wanita berambut pirang tadi memberikan isyarat pada Neji. Neji pun menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di atas salah satu tempat tidur, disusul dengan wanita itu yang duduk di seberang mereka. Sementara, dua pria yang lainnya menarik meja yang penuh kertas tadi sampai di dekat kaki Hinata, lalu berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Hinata." Wanita berambut pirang itu memulai. "Namaku Temari, dan aku adalah seorang pemburu supranatural."

Hinata tercengang. Pe.. pemburu supr.. Apa?

Hinata yakin ia salah dengar.

"Ma.. maaf?" tanya Hinata, berusaha memastikan telinganya tidak salah.

"Pada dasarnya, aku hanyalah seorang pemburu, hanya saja makhluk yang kuburu bukan berasal dari dunia ini." lanjut Temari. "Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada disini. Kedua adikku—Kankurou dan Gaara—serta sepupumu."

Hinata menoleh cepat kepada Neji dan menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bingung. Neji mengerutkan dahinya, seolah meminta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Hinata.

"Sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu," Suara Temari membuat Hinata menoleh kembali pada wanita itu. "banyak bertebaran ajaran dan kepercayaan-kepercayaan tentang iblis dan sebangsanya. Banyak orang yang datang kepada makhluk kegelapan itu untuk dimintai pertolongan. Tak sedikit juga yang datang atas nama kekuasaan. Ada juga yang menggunakan balas dendam sebagai alasan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah leluhur dari keluarga kalian. Hyuuga."

"Le.. leluhur kami?" tanya Hinata.

Temari mengangguk. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan di atas meja. Temari menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Hinata. Di dalam kertas tersebut, tampak sebuah sketsa wajah seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat dengan mata berwarna hitam yang sudah sangat Hinata kenali.

"Dia.." bisik Hinata.

"Dialah yang dimintai bantuan oleh leluhurmu." sahut Temari. "Pangeran bungsu dari tiga bersaudara iblis terkuat di masa itu, Sasuke."

Jadi itu namanya, batin Hinata. Sasuke?

"Saat istri dari leluhurmu itu terbunuh, ia datang menemui iblis ini. Ia meminta agar iblis ini mau menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarga dari pembunuh tersebut."

Temari menatap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hinata sejenak, lalu melanjutkan,

"Bagi Sasuke, itu pekerjaan mudah. Namun, ia tidak mau bekerja tanpa bayaran.

"Sebagai ganti dari apa yang diminta oleh leluhurmu, ia menginginkan agar leluhurmu mau memberikan putri pertamanya. Leluhur Hyuuga menyetujui, maka Sasuke pun menghabisi seluruh keluarga dari orang yang dijadikan target tersebut.

"Namun, ternyata leluhurmu berbohong. Segera setelah mereka membuat perjanjian tadi, ia menikahkan putrinya dengan seorang pemuda. Ia tahu, Sasuke sangat suka meminum darah dari wanita yang masih perawan. Karena itulah, dengan siasatnya ini, ia berharap Sasuke tidak akan tertarik dengan putrinya lagi dan pergi menjauh."

Temari berhenti sejenak. Atmosfer di sekelilingnya begitu serius. Semua orang yang ada disitu mendengarkan dengan seksama, walaupun Hinata yakin mereka sudah berulang kali mendengar ini.

"Namun ternyata," lanjut Temari. "keadaannya tidak segampang itu. Sasuke murka. Ia marah besar karena merasa telah dibohongi. Sebagai hukumannya, ia mengutuk seluruh keluarga Hyuuga beserta keturunannya.

"Ia mengutuk.. setiap anak perempuan yang lahir di keluarga Hyuuga, akan meninggal sebelum ia bisa mencapai usia tujuh belas."

Jari Hinata mengepal sangat erat. Ia bisa merasakan kuku-kukunya terbenam di dalam kulit telapak tangannya. Airmatanya mulai terbit karena berbagai emosi yang bergolak dalam dadanya. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Neji memandang ke arah Temari, memohon agar ia mau menyudahi cerita itu. Temari mengerti, namun ia menggeleng.

"Ia harus mengetahuinya, Neji." kata Temari.

Cepat-cepat, Hinata menghapus airmatanya yang masih menggenang lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Temari-san benar, Neji. A.. aku harus mengetahuinya." kata Hinata dengan suara yang gemetar.

Temari menghela nafas. Ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Kau dan adikmu, Hanabi, adalah perempuan terakhir dari semua generasi Hyuuga."

"Bag.. bagaimana dengan ibuku?" potong Hinata. "Ia sempat melahirkanku. Ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat berusia 39 tahun."

"Dia tidak terlahir dari keluarga Hyuuga, bukan?" tanya Temari.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Wanita dari luar tidak akan terpengaruh dengan kutukan tersebut." tambah Temari.

"Apa.." Hinata kembali bersuara. "A-apa itu artinya.. aku akan mati setahun lagi?"

Bahu Neji menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Temari menghela nafas.

"Disinilah masalahnya dimulai." jawab wanita itu.

Alis Hinata mengkerut. "M-masalah?" tanyanya.

"Kankurou," panggil Temari pelan.

Pria yang berambut cokelat bergerak. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tumpukan kertas tadi, lalu menebarkannya satu persatu di atas meja.

"Lihatlah." katanya.

Hinata beringsut mendekat ke arah meja untuk melihat kertas-kertas itu. Ternyata, kertas-kertas itu adalah foto.

Dan foto-foto itu membuat alis Hinata semakin mengkerut.

Semua foto itu menampilkan gambar Hinata sewaktu masih kecil—dari ia masih bayi sampai berumur sekitar dua tahun. Hinata ingat, saat itu ia dan kedua orangtuanya masih tinggal di rumah Paman Hizashi sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Konoha. Di setiap foto itu, semuanya selalu menampilkan satu benda yang sama.

Bola mata.

Dimana pun Hinata berada—di kamarnya, di taman, di ruang TV—selalu ada satu bentuk bulat dengan titik hitam di tengahnya, persis seperti bola mata yang ada dalam kotak hadiah itu. Bola mata itu terlihat selalu muncul di dekat Hinata, menatap ke arahnya, seolah sedang mengawasinya.

"Itu Sasuke." ujar Kankurou.

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang saat melihat foto itu. Bagaimana mungkin, ternyata selama ini, sejak kecil ia sudah diawasi oleh sesosok iblis?

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Temari dan dua saudaranya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ken.. kenapa ia ada disana?" Hinata memperjelas pertanyaannya sambil menatap Temari. "Kenapa.. i-iblis bernama Sasuke ini.. Kenapa ia mengawasiku?"

"Dugaan kami, ia menginginkan darahmu. Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi tentang apa yang Sasuke minum, bukan?" ujar Temari.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Darahku, pikir Hinata.

Temari melanjutkan. "Suatu malam, saat kau masih tinggal di rumah Neji, dia mendatangi keluargamu. Ia ingin membawamu pergi bersamanya. Pamanmu, Hizashi, sampai memohon pada Sasuke agar ia mau membatalkan niat tersebut. Tapi Sasuke malah membuat perjanjian lain. Ia tidak akan membawamu yang saat itu masih berumur dua tahun. Namun, ia akan datang lagi setahun sebelum usia tujuh belasmu, yang artinya itu adalah sekarang.

"Hizashi memberitahukan hal itu kepada orangtuamu, yang akhirnya membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sasuke, yaitu dengan berpindah ke Konoha. Mereka memang tidak berani macam-macam dengan Sasuke, namun mereka juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika iblis itu berani menyentuhmu.

"Karena itulah, ayah dan pamanmu menemui ayahku dan aku yang saat itu sudah 'berprofesi' sebagai pemburu. Selama beberapa tahun, secara diam-diam, kami berusaha melindungimu dari Sasuke. Menyembunyikanmu sedemikian rupa agar iblis itu tidak bisa menjangkaumu. Hizashi bahkan meminta pada kami untuk melatih Neji, agar nanti ia juga bisa ikut membantu. Walaupun kami tahu, hal itu tidak akan mudah mengingat Sasuke akan selalu mencari keberadaanmu menggunakan kekuatannya."

"Jadi.. se-selama ini, bukan singa atau beruang yang kau b-buru, Neji?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Neji.

"Kemudian, saat kedua adikku sudah cukup kuat untuk bergabung, kami memutuskan untuk mencoba menggempur Sasuke. Namun kami gagal. Kami tidak pernah menyangka kalau kekuatan Sasuke akan sebesar itu. Belum lagi, kedua saudaranya ikut melawan kami. Percobaan itu malah membuat Gaara terluka parah.. dan bahkan sempat dinyatakan meninggal selama beberapa jam. Entah bagaimana caranya, secara ajaib ia bisa bernafas kembali."

Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu ternyata juga sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Garis hitam di sekeliling mata hijau pria itu tampak sangat mengerikan bagi Hinata, jadi ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Temari.

Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan wanita itu membuat Hinata tercekat.

"Ayah kami tewas, dan Hizashi tidak dapat kami temukan. Jasadnya menghilang, dan kami berasumsi bahwa Sasuke telah menghabisinya."

Mendengar itu, Hinata sama sekali tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Neji. Ia yakin ia tidak akan suka melihatnya. Jadi ini yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Sasuke? Jadi Paman Hizashi meninggal karena dihabisi oleh Sasuke, bukan karena kecelakaan kendaraan seperti yang Neji pernah ceritakan?

Temari kembali meneruskan ceritanya. "Sejak itu, Neji tinggal bersama kami selama hampir empat tahun. Nomaden. Itulah kenapa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajakmu mengunjungi Neji lagi sejak ayahnya meninggal. Karena ia sedang bersama kami yang masih sibuk berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke darimu. Diam-diam, tentunya.

"Atas usulan dari Neji sendiri, ia pun lalu berpura-pura berkuliah di Universitas Konoha dan tinggal menumpang di rumahmu. Alasan sebenarnya, tentu saja agar ia bisa lebih mudah memantau keadaanmu. Terutama karena kami tahu, waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke sudah semakin dekat."

"Hinata." panggil Kankurou. "Apa kau pernah mendengar berita tentang air yang berubah merah dan berbau amis, juga tentang ternak-ternak yang mati serta hama yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan jumlah tak terkira itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kalau tidak salah ia menontonnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Itu adalah ulah Sasuke." lanjut Kankurou. "Itu bentuk ancamannya kepada kami agar tidak ikut campur. Ia bahkan membuat kampung halaman kami di Suna diguyur oleh hujan asam."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan bersalah muncul dalam dadanya.

"Temari-san," bisiknya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Temari.

"K.. kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini? Kau.. kau tidak benar-benar mengenalku. Ke.. kenapa kau mau mati-matian melakukan semuanya?" tanya Hinata.

Temari tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu, awalnya semua ini hanyalah tugas bagiku. Karena yang ada di pikiranku, sesuatu seperti ini adalah pekerjaan. Seseorang menyewaku, lalu aku akan dibayar. Lambat laun, aku mulai menikmatinya, dan hal-hal tentang berburu ini akhirnya menjadi hobi.

"Namun, ketika Sasuke membunuh ayahku, misi ini berubah menjadi pembalasan dendam. Aku harus menghabisinya. Sasuke harus membayar sangat mahal untuk nyawa ayahku. Dan aku.."

BRAKKKKK!

Tiba-tiba, suara dentuman keras di luar membuat kata-kata Temari terputus dan perhatian semua orang teralihkan. Gaara yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah jendela dan mengintip ke luar. Matanya terbelalak sekilas saat melihat sesuatu di luar sana. Dengan cepat, ia langsung berbalik dan menyambar sebuah senapan dari bawah tempat tidur, kemudian berlari ke luar. Kankurou yang mengerti maksud dari reaksi Gaara itu langsung cepat-cepat menyusul adiknya.

"A.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke ada di luar." jawab Neji.

Seketika, darah berdesir cepat di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Suara-suara lain hanya terdengar sayup-sayup, tersamarkan oleh suara degup jantung Hinata yang amat kencang.

Temari tampak hendak berlari ke luar. Namun saat sampai di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Kalian tetap disini. Neji, jaga Hinata!" seru Temari.

Neji mengangguk cepat. "Baik!"

Segera setelah Temari pergi, Neji langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menarik Hinata agar merapat dengannya. Hinata berlindung di balik punggung Neji, mencengkeram bagian belakang kaus sepupunya itu. Kedua tangan Neji bersiap dengan sebuah pistol.

Di luar sana, suara-suara tembakan terdengar. Bersahut-sahutan dengan suara geraman yang sepertinya bukan berasal dari manusia. Suara-suara geraman itu terdengar lebih seperti binatang.

Mendadak, salah satu dinding kamar yang menghadap langsung keluar pun roboh, seperti ditarik. Seseorang tampak sudah berdiri di balik kepulan debu batu bata. Dan Hinata dengan mudah mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke.." bisiknya perlahan.

Mata sehitam batu onyx milik Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Neji dan Hinata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau sudah mengetahui namaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata semakin menyembunyikan diri di belakang Neji. Sekilas, ia mencoba melirik suasana di belakang Sasuke. Temari dan adik-adiknya tampak sudah terikat jauh di atas, di puncak sebuah tiang kayu setinggi sekitar sepuluh meter dari permukaan tanah.

Hinata merasa ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa dikalahkan semudah itu?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, kembali menunggu Hinata. "Ikutlah denganku, Hinata."

Hinata tidak bergerak. Neji mengacungkan senjatanya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Sasuke!" ancam Neji.

DORR! DORR!

Dua tembakan dilepaskan oleh Neji dan keduanya mengenai dada Sasuke. Namun, Hinata melihat dengan jelas bahwa iblis itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia malah menyunggingkan seringai dingin, membuat wajahnya yang rupawan menjadi terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu." geramnya.

Mendadak, mata Sasuke yang kelam berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Dan seketika itu juga, bahu Neji terlepas dari cengkeraman Hinata. Cowok itu terlempar jauh dari Hinata, terpelanting beberapa meter sebelum kemudian punggungnya menabrak tembok. Hinata menyaksikannya dengan jeritan tertahan.

"Neji!" serunya.

Hinata hendak melangkah ke arah sepupunya itu untuk memastikan keadaannya, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Tanah di bawah kaki Hinata mendadak retak. Garis berwarna merah menyala seperti api memisahkan Hinata dengan Neji. Retakan itu melebar, membuat Hinata mau tak mau mundur agar tidak terjatuh ke suatu tempat di bawah retakan itu. Kemudian, retakan itu menjalar dan mengelilingi Hinata. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata kini berdiri di atas tanah berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter hanya sekitar dua meter saja. Di sekelilingnya, lidah api panas yang muncul dari dalam tanah berkobar-kobar sangat tinggi, seakan menciptakan dinding pemisah antara Hinata dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, termasuk dengan Neji.

Sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik kobaran api itu, tepat di depan Hinata. Iblis itu melayang beberapa sentimeter di udara. Matanya masih berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau lari lagi." ujarnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku. Apakah itu terlalu sulit bagimu?"

"H-hentikan!" seru Hinata. "Hentikan semua ini, Sasuke. Aku mohon padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau memohon padaku, Hinata. Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

"A.. aku tidak mau! Kau.. kau sudah menyakiti banyak orang!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia berusaha keras menahan rasa kesalnya agar ia tidak melukai gadis ini tanpa ia sadari. Ia mendengus.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." katanya.

Kemudian, tangan Sasuke terangkat dan sesuatu muncul dari balik kobaran api di sebelah kanan Hinata. Bentuknya seperti kerangkeng besi yang sangat besar. Hinata terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kerangkeng tersebut.

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten!" seru Hinata.

Ya, ketiga teman Hinata itu ada di dalam kerangkeng besi tersebut. Pakaian mereka compang-camping, wajah mereka penuh keringat dan jelaga. Mereka tampak sangat letih.

Sebuah kerangkeng lain muncul dari sisi kiri Hinata. Hinata sempat menebak-nebak, siapa yang mungkin ada di dalam sana. Namun ternyata, orang yang ada di dalam sana, adalah orang terakhir yang akan Hinata harapkan akan terlibat dengan semua ini.

Naruto.

"N.. Naruto-kun.."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menatap dengan penuh kebencian pada iblis itu.

"Kalau memang kau tidak ingin ikut denganku, tidak masalah. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau teman-temanmu sudah menjadi milikku sekarang. Siapa yang tahu nasib mereka kelak?" goda Sasuke.

"K.. kau.. Lepaskan mereka!" Hinata menjerit.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku mau melepaskan mereka begitu saja? Bisa saja sih. Tapi.."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya akan berhasil dengan mudah. Ia sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Hinata.

"..kau hanya boleh memilih satu. Mana yang akan kau bebaskan? Teman-temanmu atau orang yang kau kasihi? Pilih dengan bijak." pancing Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan airmatanya terbit. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa memilih. Mereka semua sangat berarti baginya. Siapapun yang ia pilih, sudah pasti akan menyisakan penyesalan besar untuknya.

Hinata meremas-remas tangannya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ia masih punya pilihan ketiga. Bukan pilihan terbaik, namun juga bukan yang terburuk. Mau tak mau, ia hanya bisa mengambil pilihan ini.

"Aku memilih.." ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu dengan sangat antusias.

"..diriku sendiri."

Bingo, batin sang iblis.

"Dirimu sendiri?" Sasuke pura-pura bertanya.

"Y.. ya! Lepaskan mereka d-dan.. dan aku akan ikut denganmu." lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Benar-benar gadis yang polos dan baik hati. Ia menyembunyikan kesenangannya itu dalam sebuah senyuman tipis yang lembut.

"Tidak sulit, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kemarilah."

Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke. Kedua kakinya gemetaran. Semakin pendek jarak mereka, Hinata merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Hatinya sakit. Pada akhirnya, apapun yang sudah dilakukan oleh Neji serta Temari dan kedua adiknya, semuanya itu sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tetap harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Harusnya sejak awal saja semuanya berjalan seperti ini, sehingga tidak harus ada pihak yang kehilangan. Hanya demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa, banyak orang jadi terluka seperti ini.

Hinata sampai di depan Sasuke, tepat saat kerangkeng berisi ketiga teman Hinata dan Naruto terbuka. 'Tawanan' di dalamnya segera melangkah ke luar dengan ketakutan dan kebingungan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya sudah dibebaskan. Ia menatap Naruto dan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat dekil. Cowok itu tidak menyadari kalau Hinata ada di sana, tak jauh darinya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata, tak pernah melihat perasaan gadis itu padanya, dan Hinata tahu, selamanya akan tetap jadi seperti itu. Senyuman Hinata berubah menjadi pahit. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Sa.. Sasuke, sebelum aku ikut denganmu, a-apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa saja." sahut Sasuke.

"Kembalikan ini semua." Hinata melanjutkan. "Kembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Tapi, hapuslah memori mereka. Buat mereka melupakanku. Buatlah seolah-olah aku tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini."

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan permintaan itu, sedikit tidak menduganya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan hal itu?"

"Aku ingin mereka melupakanmu. Namun tidak akan bisa, jika mereka masih mengingatku. Karena itu, satu-satunya cara hanya dengan membuat mereka melupakanku. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan pernah mengetahui keberadaanmu lagi."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak mendengar penjelasan itu. Namun kemudian, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, kedua bola matanya sudah menjadi warna hitam kembali.

"Itu hal yang mudah. Biar Sai yang mengurusnya." katanya.

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, sekali lagi menunggu Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Hinata sempat ragu sejenak. Ia menatap tangan pucat itu dengan perasaan cemas. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk menggapai tangan Sasuke.

Segera setelah tangan mereka saling terkait, kedua sosok itu menghilang. Pudar di tengah kobaran api yang masih menampar-nampar udara. Tersedot jauh menuju sebuah dunia baru yang diselimuti kegelapan.

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N:**

Ehehehe, aku cuma bisa nyengir gaje pas baca ulang chapter gaje ini. Apa-apaan ini? Ceritanya kok semrawut banget, thor? Ya, aku bakal maklum banget kalo ada yang berpikiran seperti itu. Emang aku tuh kayaknya iseng banget deh, bikin orang bingung sama jalan cerita.

Yah, kalo pada bingung, pada mau protes, pada mau demo mungkin kalo ada? Sah-sah aja kok, dibayar tunai malah. *digaplok* Silahkan ngomel sampe lega sama aku. ^_^v

Jadi begini, aku jujur aja, ok? Bagian yang foto-foto itu, aku dapet inspirasi dari Insidious. Trus bagian yang berita soal darah, dkk aku ambil dari film The Mummy sama Constantine. Bagian yang kejar-kejaran itu, aku kepikiran waktu lagi nonton End of Days. Entah ada yang nyadar atau nggak sama bagian-bagian itu. Kuharap sih ada, jadi aku nggak akan merasa bersalah. Hehehe.

Oh ya, pas banget waktu aku lagi buntu sama bagian Sabaku bersaudara muncul—tadinya malah mau aku hilangin bagian mereka—eh, ternyata di TV muncul Supernatural. Aku jadi termotivasi gitu bikinnya. *maklum, baru pulang dari antah berantah, baru ketemu tipi lagi*

Maaf lagi sebesar-besarnya kalo alurnya masih kecepetan, soalnya aku juga lagi dikejar deadline banyak, tapi gemes juga pengen update ini. Jadilah aku bikin chapter ngebut ini. Ampuni saya, ya, readers.. T.T

Baiklah, kali ini aku pengen bales review readers yang charming-charming ini. Here we go:

**Kuro**: Sudah di-update ya

**auricavip**: Kuusahain nggak akan lama kok. Makasih, Udah update lagi nih. :D

**Gudegjogja**: Sudah ku update nih. Nggak terlalu lama kan? :p

**KyoDe**: Sudah di-update ya. :D

**lavender hime chan**: Hehe, makasih. Iya, kuusahain chapter depan bakal lebih banyak SasuHina. Sudah di-update ya.

**ulva-chan**: Uwaaa, review-nya ulva-chan bikin aku blushing deh. *plakk* Hehehe, makasih banyak atas pujiannya. Makasih juga atas sarannya, lain kali kuusahain keterangan waktunya lebih jelas. Gimana dengan chapter ini? *maksud terselubung, mengharap review* Aku juga ngeri deh. Nah, pertanyaannya sudah terjawabkah? Apa kurang puas?

**RajaKelelawar**: Wah, makasih banyak kalo gitu. Gimana, pertanyaannya sudah terjawabkah? Apa masih kurang puas? :p

**uchihyuu nagisa**: SasuHina rate M.. Aku juga seneng mendengar kata-kata itu. *ketawa mesum* Hehehe, makasih fav-nya.. :D

**Hyou Hyouchiffer**: Oalaah, Narnia toh. Tapi disini Narnia-nya versi rate-M. :p Dari chapter ini, udah tau dong umur Hinata berapa? Trus udah tau juga dong saudara-nya Sasuke siapa.. *tralalala*

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Eh? Padahal aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud buat nakutin siapa-siapa kok. Sumpah, beneran. *nelen ludah* Sudah di-update, udah tau dong jawabannya. :p

**Yamanakaem0**: Ah, aku tau. Mimpi pertamanya pasti ketemu Deidara, mimpi kedua ketemu Kisame, trus mimpi ketiga ketemu sama.. uhm.. Pein? Huuu, author-nya sotoy. Sudah di-update ya.. :D

**Fujiwara Ami**: Ahahaha, ini udah balapan sama gluduk. Udah di-update. Apa kurang gluduk? Hehehe. :p

**Firah-chan**: Iya, semoga. Aku juga berharap bisa mengkhatamkan fic ini. Dukung saya ya! ^_^

**Desy Cassiotaku**: *akhirnya ada yang mengkritik* Iya, sebenernya aku juga kurang suka kalo Hinata gagap. Cuma entah kenapa aku jadi bikin dia jadi gagap. Maaf kalo terkesan maksa, kan yg pertama itu dia lagi malu di depan kelas. Kalo sama Neji, dia kan lagi marah. *ah, author banyak alasan! chidori* Bagaimana dengan yg sekarang? Apa udah lebih baik?

**choco momo**: Makasih. Ini sudah update kok. :D

Yah, karena aku udah ngantuk berat, otaknya udah minta hibernate, jadi aku mohon kritik dan saran dari readers semuanya ya. Kalo bisa kritik yang banyak, tapi yg membangun. Oke?

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

"Siapapun kau, saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Sekuat apapun kau, saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau bisa berubah menjadi lemah dan luluh, seperti es yang mencair menjadi air.

Setegar apapun kau, saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau bisa berubah menjadi polos dan tak berdaya, seperti anak-anak.

Segelap apapun jiwamu, saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau bisa berubah menjadi lembut dan baik hati, seperti malaikat.

Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

Kau mungkin juga tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tapi memang sudah seperti itu adanya.

Cinta mengalahkan segalanya; itu bukan sekedar kalimat biasa.

Semua orang mengalaminya, hal-hal seperti itu selalu terjadi pada siapa pun.

Bahkan juga kepada orang seperti kau."

.

.

.

**Summary:**

Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, menunggunya dari suatu tempat di balik dunia ini. Di sebuah dunia dimana eksistensi kehidupan tidak diizinkan untuk berada.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punyaku, mungkin Konoha bakal punya SMA. :p

**Pairing:** Sasuke – Hinata

**Rate: **M *kejang-kejang*

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warning:** OOC (mungkin) terutama Sai (kelihatannya begitu), typo di suatu tempat, AU, still no sign of "something sour", alur yang kecepetan, monoton, ngebosenin, dan hal-hal lain yang bakal bikin aku dihujani kritik. Trus juga akan ada bagian yang berdarah-darah (aku nggak tau termasuk kategori gore atau nggak). Kalo nggak suka, tidak dilarang untuk mundur sekarang. Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

**Fallen : Confession**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Hinata membuka mata.

Sepasang bola berwarna ungu pucat itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sekitarnya. Sepertinya Sasuke telah memindahkan mereka ke suatu tempat.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, namun kesan mewah terasa sangat kental disana, terutama pada chandelier kristal besar yang tergantung beberapa meter di atas kepala mereka. Di depan mereka, Hinata melihat lima orang wanita dengan pakaian yang seragam tengah berdiri di depan sebuah tangga berlapis karpet warna cokelat karamel. Melihat kedatangan Sasuke, secara serempak mereka membungkukkan badan dan berkata,

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

"Hn." sahut Sasuke, tampak tidak peduli dengan sambutan itu. "Ini Hinata. Tunjukkan kamarnya, lalu siapkan dia untuk makan malam. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan menjadi pelayannya selama dua puluh empat jam. Apapun yang ia inginkan, segera layani."

"Baik, Tuan." jawab kelima wanita itu dengan serempak.

Sasuke berbalik untuk menghadap Hinata, lalu berkata,

"Aku tinggalkan dulu kau disini. Ikutlah dengan mereka. Mereka akan menunjukkan kamarmu."

Belum sempat Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berlalu. Menghilang ke sebuah ruangan di samping tangga.

"Nona Hinata," salah satu pelayan memanggil Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh. "Mari ikut kami."

Lima pelayan itu membimbing Hinata menaiki tangga, lalu berbelok ke bagian kanan, melalui sebuah koridor yang lebar dan sangat terang. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer berwarna putih gading yang sangat bersih dan licin, memantulkan bayangan setiap objek di atasnya dengan sempurna. Dindingnya didominasi oleh jendela-jendela besar yang tertutupi tirai berwarna krem, berselingan dengan lilin-lilin yang ditempatkan di atas tiang-tiang tinggi. Pilar-pilar ramping berwarna serupa dengan warna dinding berjejer rapi di sepanjang koridor tersebut, berakhir di atap cekung yang memiliki lukisan-lukisan di badannya. Hinata belum bisa melihat dengan jelas isi lukisan tersebut, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya harus mengingat untuk memperhatikan lukisan di atap itu lain waktu. Di ujung koridor panjang itu, Hinata melihat sebuah pintu besar yang melengkung di bagian atasnya. Pintu itu terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat terang sedangkan warna kusennya sedikit lebih gelap. Di kanan dan kiri pintu itu terdapat dua patung malaikat yang sangat cantik dan terpahat sempurna. Sedangkan di atas pintu itu ada sebuah kaca mosaik yang juga bergambar malaikat.

Hinata terpana melihat setiap detail yang luar biasa indah itu. Sejenak, ia bahkan lupa kalau ini adalah tempat kediaman iblis. Apa mungkin seindah ini? Mengapa semuanya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang biasa Hinata lihat di cerita-cerita atau film-film?

Kelima pelayan itu berhenti di depan pintu dan berjejer rapi disana.

"Silahkan, Nona." Salah satu dari mereka mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Apa mungkin ini kamarnya? Koridor besar begini, hanya untuk menuju satu buah kamar? Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan? Sebesar apa tempat ini sebetulnya?

Hinata menyimpan rasa penasarannya yang meletup-letup itu dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang dituju. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata terpana.

Kamar ini luasnya bahkan hampir sebesar rumah Hinata di Konoha. Tepat berseberangan dengan pintu adalah sebuah jendela besar yang memenuhi hampir tiga perempat luas dinding. Jendela itu ditutupi dengan tirai berwarna putih gading, sehingga suasana kamar masih terasa agak redup. Salah satu pelayan berjalan ke jendela itu untuk membuka tirai, dan dengan segera cahaya putih memenuhi kamar tersebut. Hinata pun lebih leluasa melihat-lihat. Di sisi kanan ruangan ada sebuah meja rias beserta kursinya, lemari besar yang ditutupi sebuah _dressing screen_—yang membuat Hinata tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat berganti baju—dan tempat tidur mewah dengan penutup tirai berwarna putih transparan. Sedangkan di sisi kiri kamar ada sebuah perapian dengan dua rak buku tinggi yang mengapitnya, serta sebuah sofa tunggal dan meja kopi yang tertata miring di atas karpet di depan perapian tersebut. Tak jauh di samping perapian itu, ada sebuah pintu yang mirip dengan pintu masuk kamar ini, namun sedikit lebih sempit.

"M..menuju kemana pintu itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamar mandi Anda, Nona." jawab salah satu pelayan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, tanda mengerti.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Sasuke, Anda harus segera bersiap untuk acara makan malam hari ini." lanjut pelayan itu.

Hinata menatap pelayan itu sejenak, lalu kepada lima pelayan yang lain. Dua di antara mereka sudah separuh baya, sedangkan tiga yang lainnya masih sangat muda—mungkin usianya sekitar dua puluhan atau malah belasan. Hinata mau tak mau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, darimana Sasuke mendapatkan pelayan-pelayan ini. Apakah mereka juga iblis? Sepertinya tidak. Wajah mereka tampak sangat lusuh dan ketakutan, tidak seperti wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan tampak dingin. Mereka berlima juga terus menerus menunduk, seperti pelayan pada umumnya. Kalaupun mereka juga iblis, mungkin mereka berbeda dari Sasuke. Mungkin mereka adalah... jenis iblis yang baik hati?

Bagaimanapun, suatu saat nanti Hinata juga pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata. "m-mohon bantuannya."

Kelima pelayan itu sejenak tampak sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan sopan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka sempat menduga sifat Hinata akan sama dengan majikannya, karena perlakuan spesial yang akan didapatkan oleh gadis itu. Namun, pelayan yang tertua kemudian cepat-cepat mengalihkan keterkejutan mereka dan segera menuntun Hinata ke kamar mandi.

Hinata melepaskan seragam sekolahnya yang belum diganti sejak pagi, lalu melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sementara pelayannya menyiapkan bak mandi untuk Hinata. Saat Hinata berjalan menghampiri bak untuk berendam, wangi bunga _jasmine_ dari dalam air segera menguar ke dalam rongga hidung Hinata. Wangi itu membuat Hinata merasa lebih rileks. Para pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu menikmati sendiri acara mandi pertamanya di tempat tinggal Sasuke—yang sepertinya berupa kastil.

Selesai acara mandi yang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, Hinata menghampiri para pelayan yang sudah berdiri di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah menenteng sebuah gaun berwarna hitam. Ia sempat ingin membantu Hinata memakai gaun itu, namun Hinata menolaknya dan berkata kalau ia bisa memakainya sendiri.

Hinata berjalan ke belakang _dressing screen_. Ia melepaskan lilitan handuk dan meloloskan gaun hitam itu ke tubuhnya dengan mudah. Tadinya, Hinata sempat berpikir kalau ia harus mengenakan korset dan semacamnya, namun ternyata gaun itu dapat dikenakan dengan mudah.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun hitam itu tampak sangat serasi dengan warna rambut Hinata yang gelap. Tanpa lengan dan melekuk di pinggang seperti gaun klasik pada umumnya, namun panjang roknya yang melebar hanya mencapai lutut, sehingga gaun itu terlihat lebih sederhana. Tadinya ia sempat takut pelayan-pelayan itu akan memberikannya gaun yang berat dan merepotkan, namun nyatanya gaun ini sangat sesuai dengan keinginannya, walaupun ia berharap akan ada warna yang sedikit lebih cerah.

Hinata berjalan dari balik _dressing screen_, disambut dengan tatapan kagum dari para pelayannya. Pipi Hinata sedikit bersemu merah saat ia mendengar salah satu pelayan berbisik kepada yang lainnya,

"Dia benar-benar cantik."

Hinata kemudian diberi riasan. Sesuai permintaannya sendiri, dia tidak ingin riasan yang terlalu heboh. Kalau bisa, ia malah berharap tidak perlu dirias sama sekali. Tapi ia menduga, mungkin Sasuke akan memarahi pelayan-pelayan ini jika tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan maksimal, jadi Hinata biarkan saja mereka bermain-main dengan wajah dan rambutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat mereka hampir selesai, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memasuki kamar. Wajahnya terlihat gusar.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" sembur Sasuke.

Kelima pelayan itu tampak terkejut. Ketakutan berlipat ganda di wajah mereka. Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri di depan mereka, mencoba membela.

"Sa.. Sasuke. T-tunggu! Ini.. ini bukan salah mereka. Ini karena aku yang mandi terlalu lama. Jangan marahi mereka." ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menatap wajah khawatir Hinata. Amarah di mata Sasuke hampir padam, sampai kemudian ia melihat pakaian Hinata. Wajahnya kembali tampak kesal, lalu ia menatap kelima pelayan itu dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau memberikan gaun itu padanya? Tidak bisakah kalian memberinya gaun yang lebih bagus dari itu? Itu terlalu sederhana! Kalian benar-benar—"

"Sasuke!" Hinata lagi-lagi menginterupsi. "Aku yang meminta gaun ini. Aku suka gaunnya. Jangan—"

"Kau jangan pernah sekali-kali memotong bicaraku lagi, Hinata. Aku memberi banyak fasilitas padamu, bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap seenaknya padaku." ujar Sasuke, dengan nada yang mengancam.

Hinata langsung bungkam. Benar juga. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa-bisanya berpikir kalau Sasuke akan mendengarkannya? Seharusnya Hinata sadar, kalau disini ia hanyalah tawanan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai," Sasuke berbicara lagi, intonasinya lebih pelan. "segera ikut denganku ke bawah."

Pria berambut biru gelap itu segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Hinata bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari orang-orang di belakangnya. Tidak mau membuat Sasuke lebih kesal lagi, Hinata cepat-cepat mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.

oOo

Hinata tidak yakin ia bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke kamarnya lagi nanti. Ada begitu banyak koridor besar dan foyer-foyer yang mereka lewati, sehingga Hinata hampir mengira kalau mereka hanya berjalan berputar-putar saja. Namun, saat Hinata hampir bertanya kepada iblis di depannya itu kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya, mereka pun sampai.

Hinata bisa menebaknya dari keberadaan beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Sebagian besar mengenakan seragam yang hampir mirip dengan kelima orang pelayan di kamar Hinata, namun kali ini ada yang laki-laki. Mereka sibuk mondar-mandir. Membawa piring, gelas, dan alat-alat makan ke tengah ruangan, ke sebuah meja makan kayu yang—jika dilihat dari atas—berbentuk seperti tapal kuda atau huruf U. Empat buah kursi kayu berlapis beludru dengan sandaran tinggi tertata rapi di depan meja itu, menandakan akan ada orang lain yang ikut bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Hinata dalam makan malam ini.

Benar saja. Tak lama setelah Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke, dua orang yang lainnya pun muncul. Dua orang itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, namun dengan aura yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Salah satu dari mereka berwajah lebih pucat dari Sasuke, namun tampak lebih ramah. Senyuman tipisnya langsung tersungging begitu ia melihat ada Hinata disana. Tangannya bahkan melambai pada gadis itu. Hinata balas melambai padanya dengan kikuk.

Sedangkan yang satunya, walaupun tidak terlalu pucat, namun tampak sepuluh kali lebih dingin dari Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi, namun matanya tetap menatap sangat tajam kepada Hinata, membuat gadis itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Yang kelihatan lebih ramah langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Dengan wajah tersenyum, ia berkata,

"Kau pasti Hinata. Aku kakaknya Sasuke. Namaku Sai. Dan yang duduk disana itu, kakak kami berdua, Itachi. Salam kenal. Kau manis sekali."

Hinata membalas senyuman Sai dengan ragu-ragu. Kakaknya Sasuke ya? Kalau tidak salah, orang ini yang tadi diandalkan oleh Sasuke untuk memenuhi permintaan Hinata. Dia yang menghilangkan ingatan orang-orang yang pernah mengenal Hinata. Mungkinkah Hinata harus berterima kasih padanya?

"S.. salam kenal juga."

Hinata menoleh pada kakak Sasuke yang satunya, Itachi. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke, jauh di ujung meja yang satunya. Namun bagi Hinata, posisi itu justru dapat terlihat jelas olehnya. Pria itu tidak berbicara sama sekali, hanya menatap lurus kepada kegiatan para pelayan. Hinata hampir membuka mulut untuk memberikan salam kenal padanya, namun Sai sudah lebih dulu berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Jangan pernah berbicara pada Itachi, kalau kau tidak mau dirimu terluka."

Hinata menatap bingung pada Sai. Hanya berbicara saja tidak boleh? Hinata jadi ingin tahu, apa yang mungkin akan Itachi lakukan kalau ia melanggar peringatan itu? Tapi sebaiknya ia memang tidak pernah mencobanya.

Kemudian, acara makan itu dimulai. Beberapa orang pelayan meletakkan piring di depan mereka. Para pelayan itu kemudian membuka penutup piringnya, dan Hinata terkejut setengah mati.

Warna merah terang di atas piring itu membuat Hinata terbelalak. Ia langsung membuang muka, tidak mau melihat lebih jelas pada apa yang tersaji. Hinata sudah bisa menebak dari teksturnya, bahwa sesuatu di atas piringnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dimakan. Kemudian, bau amis segera memenuhi indera penciumannya, membuat perut gadis itu semakin terasa diaduk-aduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap makanan pembuka itu langsung melirik pada Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Itachi kembali asyik dengan hidangannya. Sementara Sasuke meletakkan garpu dan pisau di atas piring, lalu bergerak untuk mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tidak sanggup berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi dengan aroma amis dan karat yang tercium kuat di udara. Refleks, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan hampir berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun, setelah beberapa langkah keluar ruangan itu, Hinata merasakan tangan Sasuke dengan cepat langsung menahannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya iblis itu.

"A..aku.. maaf, aku.. kurasa aku tidak bisa makan malam dengan kalian. M-makanannya.."

"Kau harus belajar makan makanan seperti kami selama kau tinggal disini."

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau mendengarku." sahut Sasuke. "Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Kau juga harus mengikuti cara hidup kami. Itu artinya, kau juga harus makan apa yang kami makan."

Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Hinata harus makan apa yang Sasuke makan? Hinata harus makan... itu?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kepala gadis itu nyeri.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Apa kalian.. t-tidak punya makanan lain?"

"Makanan seperti apa maksudmu? Kau mau tulang? Atau organ dalam?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Hinata semakin mual.

"B.. bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kalian tidak punya.. uhm, roti atau mungkin buah?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Makanan manusia." cibirnya.

"T-tapi aku memang manusia." bantah Hinata.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau sudah tidak tinggal di dunia manusia lagi, Hinata. Kehidupan seperti itu tidak ada di tempat ini. Kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia barumu. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali makan."

Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap bingung pada Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." ujar Hinata.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah kesal. Ia berbalik ke arah ruang makan dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Terserah kau saja." katanya.

oOo

Hinata bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa menemukan letak kamarnya lagi, walaupun ia sempat tersesat tadi. Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar. Ruangan itu ternyata sepi, sepertinya kelima pelayan itu sudah pergi. Perapian sudah dinyalakan, sehingga kamar itu terasa lebih hangat. Hinata tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia sendirian.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah perapian, lalu duduk di sofa. Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. Satu hari terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan baginya. Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, menguras tenaga Hinata. Satu-satunya saat ia bertemu dengan tempat tidur adalah saat ia pingsan, sebelum kemudian terbangun di dekat Neji.

Neji.

Dada Hinata terasa sesak saat mengingat wajah setiap orang yang telah melindunginya. Temari dan kedua saudaranya. Sakura. Ino. Tenten. Naruto. Paman Hizashi. Ayah. Ibu. Hanabi. Neji. Orang-orang terdekat Hinata yang juga sekaligus orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah mengingat Hinata lagi. Temari dan kedua saudaranya tidak akan pernah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh ayah mereka. Begitupun dengan Neji. Teman-teman Hinata akan semakin jauh darinya, akan semakin banyak hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh Hinata kepada mereka. Ayahnya hanya akan mengenal Hanabi sebagai putri satu-satunya. Hanabi pun tidak akan pernah mengingat bahwa ia mempunyai kakak.

Hinata sedih, namun sekaligus juga lega. Karena dengan begitu, mereka juga akan melupakan rasa sakit yang pernah mereka rasakan. Mereka tidak akan ingat dengan kehilangan yang mereka alami. Hinata bisa membawa semua luka itu sendirian, sebagai bentuk balas budi atas semua yang telah mereka lakukan untuknya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat pikiran Hinata buyar. Sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tiga orang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Hinata sempat was-was, namun saat ketiga pelayan tersebut meletakkan nampan di atas meja kopi, Hinata kebingungan.

Isi nampan itu adalah beberapa kerat roti tawar dan roti isi, beberapa buah apel, stroberi, dan anggur serta segelas besar penuh susu putih.

"M-maaf, ini apa ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tuan Sasuke yang menyuruh kami mencari makanan ini dan membawakannya untuk Anda, Nona." jawab salah satu pelayan.

"O.. oh? Begitukah? K-kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Kami permisi dulu."

Para pelayan itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata menatap tumpukan makanan di dekat sofa itu. Roti-roti dan susunya tampak sedikit berasap, tanda bahwa makanan itu masih hangat. Buah-buahannya juga terlihat agak basah, sepertinya baru saja dicuci. Aroma manis buah-buah itu begitu menggugah selera, mengundang suara dari dalam perut Hinata. Tangan mungil gadis itu meraih sebuah stroberi yang sangat merah dan ranum, lalu dengan perlahan ia menggigit sedikit bagiannya.

"Manis." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

oOo

Sudah sekitar empat hari lebih Hinata tinggal di kastil itu. Walaupun baru sebentar, Hinata kurang lebih sudah mulai hapal akses menuju beberapa ruangan yang kira-kira akan menjadi favoritnya, misalnya perpustakaan.

Hinata harus mengakui kalau kastil itu mempunyai koleksi bacaan yang bagus, meskipun sebagian besar merupakan buku tua. Namun tetap saja Hinata selalu bisa memanjakan dirinya sendiri di ruangan itu. Duduk di sofa dekat jendela, dengan tumpukan buku di dekat kakinya. Ia terkadang membawa beberapa buku ke kamar agar ia bisa membacanya sebelum tidur. Setidaknya, kegiatan itu membantu Hinata merasa sedikit lebih betah di tempat itu dan tidak terlalu sering memikirkan keluarganya.

Selama empat hari itu juga, Hinata tidak pernah makan bersama Sasuke dan kedua saudaranya. Ia lebih sering makan di kamar. Bahkan sebenarnya, sebisa mungkin Hinata selalu berusaha untuk terus berada di kamar. Ia tidak ingin mendapat kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Memang benar kalau Sasuke sudah cukup berbaik hati padanya dengan memberikannya makan, pakaian, dan tempat untuk beristirahat. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata takut dan marah padanya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukannya jika harus berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Malam itu ada badai, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Udara terlalu dingin dan api perapian di kamarnya terlalu kecil. Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, dimana perapiannya lebih besar, jadi ia lebih bisa menghangatkan diri disana. Selain itu, tadi sore masih ada buku yang belum selesai ia baca.

Tapi tampaknya, keputusan Hinata itu salah. Di depan perapian perpustakaan, Hinata melihat seseorang telah berdiri disana, menatap ke dalam api yang menyala, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Cahaya api yang hangat terpantul di rambut biru gelapnya dan wajahnya yang pucat. Sasuke.

Suara berat pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka membuat pria itu menoleh, dan sebuah senyuman tersungging saat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Hinata terkejut setengah mati saat menemukan ia disana. Ia hampir berbalik kembali, namun suara indah itu sudah lebih dulu terdengar.

"Selamat malam, Hinata. Belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng perlahan, berusaha mencari berbagai macam alasan agar ia dapat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Masuklah." ujar Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu memasuki ruangan, lalu berjalan cepat menuju rak buku. Beruntung, ia dengan mudah langsung dapat menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Cepat-cepat, Hinata menarik buku itu dari dalam rak dan kembali menuju pintu.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." kata Hinata sebelum ia keluar. "Aku duluan."

oOo

Pagi harinya, buku itu tergeletak di atas meja rias dan tak tersentuh sama sekali oleh Hinata. Semalam, sekembalinya dari perpustakaan, gadis itu malah langsung menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Di luar, badai sudah reda dan matahari sudah bersinar lumayan terang. Namun, suhu di dalam kamar masih terasa dingin.

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati kalau perapian sudah mati. Hinata berjalan ke dekat perapian untuk menyalakannya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan satu kayu bakar pun. Dimana kira-kira para pelayan menyimpannya, batin Hinata.

Ia pun kemudian pergi keluar kamar, bermaksud untuk ke dapur dan meminta kayu bakar pada seseorang disana. Sepanjang jalan, Hinata berusaha menahan rasa menggigil dari angin yang berhembus di setiap koridor yang dilaluinya. Lilin-lilin yang terpasang di sepanjang koridor-koridor itu hanya berfungsi sebagai penerangan, sama sekali tidak membantu menghangatkan.

Lalu, sekali lagi, Hinata kurang beruntung, karena ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Pria itu tengah berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Hinata, yang membuat mereka mau tak mau akhirnya bertemu. Hinata canggung, namun Sasuke terlihat senang. Ia berhenti, menghalangi langkah Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Ia menyapa Hinata lagi. "Kebetulan, aku juga sedang menuju ke kamarmu."

Hinata terdiam. Sekali lagi, ia berharap bisa lolos dari situ secepatnya. Namun saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke sedang ingin bertemu dengannya, Hinata tahu kesempatan itu nihil.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"D-dapur." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Meminta kayu bakar."

"Oh, untuk perapian." sahut Sasuke mengerti. "Kau kehabisan kayu bakar di kamarmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Mengapa kita tidak berjalan-jalan di luar saja? Matahari pagi bagus untukmu." Sasuke menawarkan. "Ikutlah."

Dengan enggan, Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat canggung, namun Hinata tidak mau memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Langkahnya saja sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Hinata berjalan ke luar kastil. Sebelum ini, karena menstatuskan diri sebagai tawanan, Hinata sama sekali tidak berani pergi ke halaman luar. Ternyata, area luar kastil menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

Sebuah taman menyambut Hinata. Dengan berbagai macam semak bunga berwarna-warni yang dipangkas rapi, pohon beraneka jenis, serta sebuah jalan setapak putih bersih yang membelah taman itu sampai ke ujung sana, Hinata benar-benar tenggelam dalam keasrian tempat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang lucu. Dengan mata ungu pucat yang melebar dan bibir mungil yang sedikit menganga, Sasuke harus berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak mendekap gadis itu saat itu juga. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berjalan di atas jalan setapak taman itu. Melihat gerakan Sasuke, Hinata tersadar dan ikut berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke. Namun, karena terlalu asyik melihat-lihat taman tersebut, Hinata malah jadi berjalan terlalu cepat. Sasuke pun jadi berjalan di belakang Hinata, tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya melihat wajah Hinata yang terus terkagum-kagum.

Jalan setapak itu mengarah ke sebuah bukit yang landai. Sebatang pohon besar berdiri kokoh di puncaknya. Serpihan-serpihan berwarna merah muda tampak berserakan di dekat akarnya. Saat Hinata mendekati pohon itu, ia langsung mengenalinya.

"Duskblossom.." bisiknya.

Ya, pohon itu adalah pohon bunga duskblossom yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi Hinata. Pohon itu nyata, dan bunga-bunganya memang sedang berguguran saat ini—saat pagi hari.

Hinata melihat Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyusulnya lagi. Pria itu berdiri di bawah naungan pohon, menunggu Hinata yang masih berusaha mendaki bukit tersebut.

"P-pohon ini.." ujar Hinata saat ia telah sampai di dekat Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Pohon ini lebih indah di dalam mimpi atau di alam nyata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tangan mungilnya malah sibuk mengelus batang pohon itu, memastikan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya dapat dirasakan juga oleh kulitnya. Anehnya, saat yakin bahwa pohon ini memang benar nyata, Hinata merasa kecewa.

Karena ia benar-benar berharap pohon ini hanya mimpi.

Dan jika pohon ini hanya mimpi, itu artinya Sasuke dan kastilnya dan kedua saudaranya juga tidak nyata. Hinata bisa terbangun di dalam kamarnya lagi. Hinata bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama teman-temannya lagi. Hinata bisa..

"Hinata?"

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan harapan kecil Hinata, meruntuhkannya, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali muram. Sasuke melihat perubahan ekspresi itu, dan hal itu membuat dadanya sakit. Ia tidak tahu, hal apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat mengembalikan wajah Hinata yang sebelumnya tadi.

"A.. aku.. aku ingin kembali ke kamar. M-maaf." ujar Hinata.

Gadis itu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, lagi-lagi, tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Jangan." kata sang iblis. "Aku tidak mau kau kembali ke kamarmu. Aku ingin kau duduk denganku disini. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke yang semakin menguat, seolah mengikat Hinata agar tidak kabur. Detik-detik berlalu dalam kesunyian. Namun kemudian terdengar suara Hinata memecahkannya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya, sedikit bingung mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang sedikit berubah, tidak gugup dan malah terdengar seperti marah.

"A-apa yang salah denganku sampai aku harus menjadi tawanan seorang iblis? Katakan, Sasuke, apa aku pernah berbuat dosa yang sangat besar sampai aku harus berada disini? Temari bilang, kau hanya menginginkan darahku. Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Apa ada alasan lain?"

"Alasan.." gumam Sasuke.

"Ya. Beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah melepaskan genggamannya, membebaskan lengan Hinata. Hinata tidak beranjak. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Merasa terlalu lama, Hinata pun berbalik..

..dan terkesiap.

Mata Sasuke yang bagaikan batu onyx terlihat semakin kelam. Kegelapan terpancar kuat dari dalam sana, seperti lubang tak berujung yang membuat Hinata terperangkap dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Menjadi tawanan seorang iblis.." Sasuke mengulangi, suara merdunya terdengar serak. "Kau membuatku terdengar begitu rendah."

Tangan Hinata gemetaran. Ap.. apakah Sasuke marah, batinnya.

"A-aku..."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hinata." potong Sasuke. "Apa kau kira aku senang melakukan semua ini? Kau kira aku suka menyakiti keluargamu agar aku bisa membawamu? Aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Sabaku bersaudara dan sepupumu. Aku juga tidak ingin melibatkan mereka. Karena kau tahu apa?

"Karena yang kuinginkan hanya kau!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar Sasuke membentaknya pada kalimat yang terakhir itu. Ia memundurkan kakinya selangkah, namun Sasuke terlalu emosi hingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti, Hinata? Aku memang egois dan jahat. Tapi karena kau, aku berusaha berubah. Aku berusaha bersabar. Aku berusaha menjadikan kau sebagai prioritas utamaku, walaupun aku tahu aku sangat payah akan hal itu. Itachi dan Sai bahkan sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi.

"Aku berubah menjadi orang lain. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Demi kau, aku rela menjadi apa saja. Dan sekarang kau bertanya alasannya apa. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti dengan sendirinya, seandainya kau mau memberiku kesempatan. Tapi kau terus menjauh. Kau terus menghindar dariku. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu, walaupun hanya beberapa menit. Apa kau tahu berapa tahun yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggu saat itu?"

Sasuke tersengal dan dadanya kembang-kempis. Ia telah meledakkan semuanya di depan Hinata, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang tersisa di dalam hatinya. Masih banyak hal yang belum ia sampaikan pada gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Sasuke sudah mulai tenang, ia baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia baru menyadari cara ia mengatakannya. Hinata tampak menciut. Seolah takut bentakan-bentakan Sasuke akan menjadi kemarahan yang menyangkut masalah fisik. Hinata mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Sasuke akan memukulnya, jadi ia hanya bisa mematung disana dengan jari gemetaran.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Hinata melihat perubahan ekspresi itu. Sasuke yang tadi tampak beringas berubah menjadi seperti orang yang memohon. Wajahnya bahkan memucat. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa saat itu Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih... manusiawi.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa terduga, Sasuke ambruk. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan Hinata pun panik. Sejenak, ia sempat menyangka kalau Sasuke sedang membuat lelucon. Tapi mengingat kalau ia baru saja marah, rasanya konyol jika mendadak Sasuke melucu begitu saja.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata pelan.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hinata lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Sasuke masih tidak bergerak. Karena panik, tanpa sadar Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi.

Hinata tersentak. Wajah Sasuke sangat panas. Kulitnya memang masih pucat, namun suhunya terasa beberapa derajat di atas suhu normal—bagi manusia.

Tanpa memikirkan Sasuke manusia atau bukan, rasa panik Hinata pun mencapai titik tertinggi. Cepat-cepat ia berlari kembali ke dalam kastil untuk meminta bantuan seseorang. Beruntung, ia bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan laki-laki yang hendak menyiram taman. Ia memberitahu keadaan Sasuke pada mereka. Tanpa menunggu lagi, para pelayan itu segera bergegas ke bukit, lalu menggotong tubuh lunglai tuan mereka ke dalam kastil. Mereka membawa Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. Hinata mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar Sasuke, Hinata bertemu dengan Sai. Wajah iblis ramah itu berubah cemas saat melihat adik bungsunya sedang digendong oleh pelayan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ta.. tadi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jatuh pingsan saat kami mengobrol di atas bukit." jawab Hinata.

Mata Sai terbelalak. "Ini pasti karena..."

Hinata menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sai yang menggantung. Namun, kakak Sasuke itu tidak melanjutkannya. Ia malah memberitahu Hinata,

"Kau tunggu dulu di depan sini. Aku akan keluar lagi nanti."

Lalu, Sai meninggalkan Hinata di depan kamar Sasuke. Sendirian. Hinata merasa sangat canggung. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sembari menunggu Sai kembali, Hinata melihat-lihat sekitar kamar Sasuke.

Ini adalah bagian kastil yang belum pernah Hinata datangi. Mungkin bagian ini terletak di sayap kiri kastil, berseberangan dengan kamar Hinata yang berada di sayap kanan. Dari suasananya pun, bagian ini terasa bertolak belakang dengan area kamar Hinata yang terang benderang. Pilar-pilar tinggi besar memagari koridor, dengan masing-masing dua buah obor tersangkut di badannya. Patung-patung gargoyle menghiasi bagian depan kamar Sasuke, serasi dengan pintu kayu kamar yang berwarna hitam legam.

Tepat saat Hinata sedang memperhatikan pintu, pintu itu terbuka. Sai keluar dari dalam kamar dengan raut muka yang khawatir.

"Masuklah." katanya.

Hinata berjalan membuntuti Sai ke dalam kamar. Saat mereka sudah di dalam, Sai menyuruh para pelayan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Kini tinggallah mereka berdua beserta Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Hinata dan Sai mendekati ranjang berseprai merah tersebut, dan Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Ia tertidur. Namun dahinya tampak berkeringat. Kesan dingin dan gelap yang selama ini Hinata lihat dari diri Sasuke lenyap entah kemana. Sasuke yang ada di hadapan Hinata saat ini begitu lemah dan rapuh. Dan jauh di dalam diri Hinata, entah kenapa, Hinata merasa tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Hinata mendengar Sai bersuara, sepertinya sedang berbicara kepada Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh pada pria itu. Kakak Sasuke itu tampak sedang merapikan salah satu sisi selimut Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Padahal sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak harus melakukannya." Sai melanjutkan.

"M-maaf?" sahut Hinata. "K-kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Sasuke seperti ini?"

Sai memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang mengitari sebuah meja bundar kecil di dekat jendela.

"Kurasa kau harus tahu, bahwa sejak empat hari yang lalu, Sasuke belum makan." ujar Sai.

"A.. apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sewaktu ia menyuruhmu makan makanan kami beberapa hari yang lalu, ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Itachi, sehingga suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan malah memarahimu yang hendak kabur dari acara makan itu.

"Sasuke tahu betul kebiasaanmu sebagai manusia. Yang artinya, ia tahu betul kalau kau tidak mungkin menyentuh makanan itu. Karena hal itulah, Sasuke merasa sangat menyesal karena telah memaksamu untuk makan. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, ia menyuruh para pelayan mencarikan makanan agar kau bisa makan. Namun, ia bilang padaku, kalau kau masih belum memaafkannya. Kau masih menjauhinya. Dan hal itu membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maka, ia memutuskan untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri, dengan tidak makan apapun sampai kau mau bicara dengannya lagi. Ia bahkan bersumpah tidak akan meminum darah lagi selama kau terus bersamanya."

Hinata tercengang. "Apa.. apakah karena itu Sasuke jadi seperti ini?"

Sai mengangguk. "Reaksi alami yang sama yang pasti juga akan terjadi pada manusia, bukan?"

Hinata menunduk, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Hinata." Nada bicara Sai menjadi serius. "Yang akan kubicarakan ini, bukan bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu. Sama sekali tidak. Aku kurang lebih bisa mengerti rasa bencimu pada Sasuke atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada keluargamu.

"Tapi, sebagai kakaknya, aku juga telah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Aku yakin kau telah mendengar cerita yang disampaikan oleh pihak yang melindungimu. Dan kali ini, kuharap kau mau mendengarkan cerita dari pihak kami. Dari pihak Sasuke. Kuharap kau bisa mencerna dengan bijaksana, mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Sai akan menceritakan sesuatu, sama seperti Temari waktu itu. Sebisa mungkin, Hinata mencoba memaksimalkan konsentrasinya.

"Sasuke memang senang mempermainkan wanita, terutama manusia. Tidak hanya dia, aku dan Itachi pun sama. Itachi bahkan lebih parah—kau tidak mau mengetahuinya.

"Tapi, yang kami lakukan itu bukan tanpa tujuan. Kami melakukan itu, karena kami membutuhkan darahnya. Kami memang bisa hidup tanpa darah, tapi kami tidak akan cukup kuat tanpa itu. Mungkin bagi manusia, darah itu setara dengan susu. Bukan kebutuhan primermu, tapi akan lebih baik jika dikonsumsi. Dan juga, selain karena rasanya—maaf—enak, kami membutuhkan darah agar kami bisa tetap bertahan dalam wujud ini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Maksudnya, wujud asli kami bukan seperti ini.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan melihatnya sendiri. Mungkin tak lama lagi, jika keadaan Sasuke terus menerus seperti itu, ia juga akan berubah ke wujud aslinya."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya masih tertutup, namun terkadang badannya bergerak-gerak. Merasa tak nyaman atas sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Soal kutukan yang ia berikan pada leluhur keluargamu, itu memang benar." Sai melanjutkan lagi, membuat pandangan Hinata kembali terfokus padanya. "Aku memang tidak membenarkan tindakan Sasuke itu, tapi bagaimana pun aku memakluminya. Siapapun tidak suka dibohongi, bukan? Namun cara kami—para iblis—memberi pelajaran, tidak sama dengan manusia.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Sasuke bertemu denganmu. Namun aku ingat, Sasuke pernah berkata kalau ia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat. Malaikat mungil yang sangat cantik dan sempurna, begitu katanya saat itu. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia ingin memiliki malaikat itu, ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama-sama, ingin selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Saat itu aku memang belum mengerti. Namun sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas, malaikat yang ia maksud saat itu adalah kau, Hinata."

Pipi Hinata bersemu. Mendengar keinginan Sasuke saat ia pertama kali melihat Hinata rasanya tidak seperti mendengar kisah seorang iblis. Hanya seperti kisah seorang pria muda yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tunggu.

Jatuh cinta?

"Sejak hari itu, Sasuke berubah. Ia sangat jarang berkumpul bersama kami. Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan untuk memandangimu saat tidur di malam hari, memperhatikan dengan siapa kau berteman, mengingat setiap musik yang kau dengarkan dan berharap suatu saat bisa menyanyikannya untukmu. Sasuke yang cuek, dingin, egois, dan bertemperamen tinggi berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang lebih lembut dan penyabar. Terkadang aku senang melihatnya, namun juga di saat bersamaan merasa sedih, karena merasa kehilangan diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Kemudian orangtuamu ketakutan dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha memberi tanda kepada mereka bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitimu, namun orangtuamu tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke di dekatmu. Saat itu, diam-diam, Sasuke menyesal setengah mati karena telah menjatuhkan kutukan pada keluarga kalian. Ia benar-benar berharap seandainya ada cara untuk mencabutnya."

"Apa tidak bisa dicabut begitu saja?" Hinata menyela.

"Tidak bisa. Setiap kutukan yang kami jatuhkan pada seseorang, tidak akan pernah bisa dicabut lagi. Sudah kodratnya seperti itu.

"Namun Sasuke menemukan jalan lain. Jika ia tidak bisa menghindarkanmu dari kematian, maka ia akan memberikan kehidupan padamu.

"Ia akan memberikan darahnya padamu. Darah iblis bisa membuat manusia hidup abadi, walaupun ia tetaplah manusia."

"Apakah makanan yang waktu itu..." Pertanyaan Hinata menggantung.

"Ya. Itu darahnya. Ia tahu, waktumu tidak akan lama lagi. Karena itu ia bermaksud untuk memberikannya padamu secepat mungkin. Namun ia juga tahu, caranya tidak mungkin semudah yang dibayangkan."

"Tapi, Sai, jika ia hanya menginginkanku, lalu kenapa ia harus menyakiti semua orang terdekatku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Terpaksa. Karena mereka semua menghalangimu darinya. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti itu. Karena ia mengerti, dengan menyakiti mereka, itu sama artinya dengan menyakitimu."

"Lalu kenapa ia membunuh pamanku?"

Sai menggeleng. "Sasuke tidak pernah membunuh pamanmu."

Mata Hinata mendadak berbinar cerah. "Jadi Paman Hizashi masih hidup? Ia sudah bersama Neji sekarang?"

Sai menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak bilang kalau Hizashi masih hidup, Hinata. Ia dan ayah Sabaku bersaudara mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri dalam sebuah ledakan saat mereka menggempur kami. Hizashi hancur lebur—maaf karena kau harus mendengar hal ini."

Hinata membuang muka. Rasanya ia tidak mau mendengar lebih jauh. Namun saat kata-kata Sai yang sebelumnya terngiang kembali di dalam kepalanya, tentang bagaimana... manisnya sikap Sasuke, mau tak mau Hinata merasa hatinya luluh. Sasuke memang telah melukai Neji, tentu itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi, Sasuke juga menghormati banyak keinginan Hinata, walaupun hal itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Singkatnya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sai, Sasuke telah banyak kehilangan dirinya sendiri untuk Hinata.

Persis seperti apa yang Hinata rasakan terhadap Naruto.

"Hinata..."

Tiba-tiba, suara Sasuke terdengar.

Dengan sigap, Sai langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke lalu membungkuk di sampingnya. Hinata mengikuti perlahan dari belakang, sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke lagi.

Sai menoleh pada Hinata, tatapannya memohon. Seolah ingin agar Hinata bisa berjalan lebih cepat dan menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata mengerti sinyal itu, dan entah kenapa, Hinata menurutinya.

Gadis itu sampai di samping ranjang Sasuke tepat saat Sasuke memanggil namanya lagi.

"Hinata..."

"Sasuke, ini Hinata ada disini." kata Sai.

"Sa.. Sasuke..." Hinata bersuara, mencoba mempertegas kata-kata Sai, memberitahu Sasuke bahwa ia memang ada disana.

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit. Ia mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Hinata..."

Tiba-tiba, hal lain terjadi. Tubuh Sasuke bergemetar sangat hebat. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat. Urat-urat di lehernya mengencang. Ia berteriak, seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Sasuke akan berubah." ujar Sai kemudian. "Mundurlah, Hinata."

Hinata melangkah dua kali ke belakang, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu saat ia melihat kulit Sasuke menghitam seperti habis terbakar. Saat Sasuke membuka matanya dalam teriakan kesakitannya, Hinata bisa melihat matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rambut Sasuke menjadi lebih panjang dan berantakan. Lalu sesuatu muncul di punggung Sasuke, kelihatannya seperti sayap. Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dengan cakar yang mencuat di ujungnya. Hinata menatap dengan ngeri. Inikah wujud asli Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

Sai tampak sedang menahan bahu Sasuke yang masih meronta-ronta. Sayap Sasuke menampar kesana-kemari, menyenggol sebuah vas bunga di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Wajah Sasuke tampak sangat menderita. Mengerikan, tapi menderita. Untuk alasan tertentu, Hinata merasa sangat iba pada keadaannya itu.

Dalam kepanikannya, mata Hinata kemudian menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah pisau di atas meja bundar tempatnya duduk dengan Sai tadi. Entah kerasukan apa, Hinata berjalan mendekati pisau itu lalu meraihnya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Sasuke sambil menorehkan mata pisau itu ke atas telapak tangannya, sehingga darah segar mengucur keluar dari balik kulit putihnya.

Sai melihat hal itu. "Hinata! Jangan lakukan itu!" serunya.

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sekarang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan telapak tangan yang berdarah. Setetes cairan berwarna merah menetes ke atas pipi Sasuke. Begitu mencium aromanya, Sasuke dengan cepat langsung mencari sumber asal cairan itu. Telapak tangan Hinata.

Sasuke meraih telapak tangan itu, tidak peduli siapa pemiliknya. Ia pun menghisap darah yang mengalir tersebut, tidak membiarkan satu tetes pun terbuang percuma. Perlahan, wujudnya berubah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang sebelumnya. Wajahnya kembali tampan. Pucat, namun lebih segar daripada yang tadi.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya bisa meringis saat Sasuke menghisap telapak tangannya yang tersayat. Ia membuang muka saat gigi-gigi taring Sasuke menggigit luka itu, membuat sayatan itu semakin melebar. Pisau di tangannya pun terjatuh dengan bunyi dentingan kecil yang menyadarkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya terbelalak ketakutan, seolah menyadari siapa pemilik tangan yang tengah ia nikmati itu. Pandangan Sasuke menelusuri lengan itu ke atas, dan saat ia sampai di wajah si pemilik tangan, Sasuke benar-benar berharap kalau ia mati saja saat itu juga.

Hinata terjatuh. Kali ini, ia yang tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia melompat turun dari atas ranjang kemudian membaringkan Hinata di atas ranjang yang acak-acakan itu.

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

Hinata sedikit membuka matanya. Ia masih tersadar.

"Jangan pingsan!" seru Sasuke. "Aku mohon, jangan pingsan."

Sai yang melihat kejadian itu, segera keluar untuk mencari para pelayan. Mereka pasti lebih tahu cara menangani hal ini.

Sasuke masih memanggil nama Hinata, terus berusaha agar gadis itu tetap sadar. Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang berdarah dengan hati-hati. Ia merasa seperti ditonjok saat melihat ada bekas gigitannya disana.

Bodoh, bodoh, batinnya.

"A-aku tidak apa.. apa.. S.. Sasuke." ujar Hinata. Suaranya sangat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Hinata? Kenapa kau.."

"Aku t-tidak tahu.." Hinata menyela.

Hinata merasa telapak tangannya seperti terbakar. Perih. Sangat perih. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat Sasuke yang berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Hinata merasa lega. Itu artinya, Sasuke sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Sejenak, ia sendiri juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia melakukan hal ini? Kenapa ia memberikan darahnya kepada Sasuke? Melakukan satu hal yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Untuk apa?

Kemudian, pikirannya kosong. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Mata ungu pucat Hinata tertutup, dengan wajah seorang iblis tampan sebagai pemandangan terakhirnya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menangis.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Hello hello, I'm back! Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf dengan amat sangat karena keterlambatan update ini. Makhluk bernama tugas menyanderaku dan dengan sadisnya bikin aku jadi kerja rodi. *nggak ada yang nanya* Yah, tapi harap dimaklumi.

Kayaknya aku CLBK lagi nih sama Sasu. Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu sempet ilfil berat pas nonton Sasu vs Danzo. Apalagi liat mukanya Sasu yang hampir ngebunuh Karin itu. Errr, langsung aku matiin DVD-ku. Tapi, aku diselamatkan oleh fanart, terutama yang SasuHina. Jadinya, aku fangirling lagi deh sama Sasu. Hahaha. ^o^

Ok, here goes chapter four. Makin kesini makin bingungin ya? Hehehe, gomen-ne..

Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini jadi banyak deskripsi tentang bangunan dan ruangan. Aku sangat suka semua yang klasik2, baik arsitekturnya, pakaiannya, tamannya.. Jadi kubuat rumahnya Sasuke jadi kayak bangsawan abad 18. Kalo ternyata ada kekurangan, juga harap dimaklumi.

Disini Sasuke keliatan lemah dan labil banget ya? Maaf lagi, soalnya aku pengen mengangkat sisi manusiawi dari Sasuke. Selain itu juga teori2 yang dikasih tau sama Sai itu cuma karanganku aja. Nggak tau deh kalo mungkin emang beneran begitu, tapi itu murni dari pikiranku sendiri.

Oh ya, kalo ada yang kepikiran, Hina nggak meninggal kok. Cuma pingsan aja. Tenang. Tenang. ^o^

Trus juga, kalo readers ada yang sadar, waktu Sai ngejelasin cerita tentang Sasu ke Hina, ada satu hal penting yang masih belum disadari sama Hina. Ayo, readers mungkin ada yang lebih konsen daripada Hina? Ada yang tau? Pasti pada tau.

Ah, daripada banyak nyerocos nggak jelas, sebaiknya aku bales review-review dari readers semua.

**Gudeg jogja**: Sama2. Ini sudah di-update, maaf kalau lama.

**ermaMothredglittle**: Terima kasih sudah menunggu, juga sudah membaca. Ini sudah di-update ya.

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Iya, Hinata akan bahagia. Kalo yang bagian depan itu, nanti juga bakalan tau kok. :D

**Tsubasa XasllitaDioz no-login**: Uwaaa, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Soal masa lalu Sasu, disini udah keliatan sedikit kan? Nanti deh aku munculin lagi. Tapi kalo untuk satu chap panjang, aku pikirin dulu ya.

**lonelyclover**: Happily ever after kok. Tapi yah banyak polisi tidurnya sebelum sampe tujuan. *apa sih* Masa sih kayak film? Wah, jadi tersanjung. *terbang* *ditabrak pesawat* Hehehe, makasih..

**YamanakaemO**: Hahaha, berarti imajinasiku keterlaluan. Kasian Dei, Kisa, sama Pein nggak salah apa2 jadi kebawa. *bugh* *ditabok samehada* Makasih, udah di-update nih. :D

**RajaKelelawar**: Yuk, sini. Sini. Kita belajar sama2. Hehehe. Aku sendiri juga masih banyak kesalahan, masih harus belajar. Tapi kalo sharing2 kayaknya asik tuh. *nyengir* Boleh sih, tapi kayaknya aku masih terlalu cetek kalo untuk dapet gelar "senpai". Hehehe. Yah, senyamannya kamu aja mau manggil apa. Hehehe. *ampun* Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Banyak! Banyak! Banyak! :D

**lavender hime chan**: Begitukah? Ah, kayaknya nggak sebagus itu. Tapi makasih banyak atas apresiasinya. Kamu membuatku melambung tinggi. *kepentok genteng* Untuk pertanyaannya, ikutin aja ya. Mudah2an nanti terjawab. Update setiap hari? Wah, aku bisa gempor. Hehehe. :p

**KatesCalifornia**: Film? Produser mana yang mau terima cerita abal begini? Hehehe. Makasih banyak pujiannya. :)

**choco momo**: Udah aku update, tapi maaf kalo nggak kilat. Hehehe.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Cerita yang sebelum summary? Nanti akan kejawab di chapter depan. Tunggu dan ikuti aja. Hahaha. Soal Sasu minum darah, kayaknya udah kejawab di chapter ini, dengan teoriku sendiri. *mengubah sejarah* *dorrrr* Apakah masih belum memuaskan? :)

**Fujiwara Ami**: Uwaaaa, tsunami pertanyaaaaaan! *kelelep* Makasih banget ya atas pujiannya. Muah! Muah! Kalo soal Hina, dia bukannya punya kepribadian ganda. Tapi aku ngeliat sendiri di anime aslinya, waktu Naru lawan Pein, yang berani nolongin siapa? Cuma Hinata kan? Nah disini, aku juga pengen nampilin sifat itu. Karena ngeliat Naru juga jadi korban, jadinya Hina rela ikut sama Sasu. Gitu loh. Apa malah sama sekali nggak keliatan sifat itunya? Maaf kalo ternyata nggak. Hehehe. Nggak ada akad nikah, tapi nanti mereka emang bakal "nikah" *perhatikan tanda kutipnya*. Nanti deh liat sendiri. Soal pihak ketiga, hmmm.. sempet kepikiran, tapi aku nggak tau jalan ceritanya jadi kayak gimana. Jadi untuk sementara, masih SasuHina dulu ya. Soal mimpi jeritan Saku, ya ampun.. Aku sendiri aja nggak kepikiran sampe kesitu. Nggak kok, suara Saku itu cuma perwakilan aja. Namanya mimpi, ya kan? *bughh* Nngg, kira2 di chapter ini Hina keliatan lemah apa agak berontak? Makasih lagi atas review-nya yang bikin saya ngos2an ini. Aku seneng banget. Hehehe. *dijitak*

**finestabc**: Makasih banyak udah ngikutin dari awal. Ahaha, kayaknya aku kurang berani bikin yang horor-setan. Udah di-update ya.

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Makasih banget pujiannya. Uwahaha, kasian amat Buto Ijo rambutnya pantat ayam! *yang kasian buto ijo apa sasu-nya?* Bener juga ya. Tapi aku sama sekali nggak kepikiran cerita Timun Mas loh. Hehehe. Udah di-update ya. ^^

**YuGaemGyu3424**: Tenaaang.. Tarik nafaaaass.. Keluarkaaaann.. Masih deg2an kah? Hehehe. Suaranya kayak Kyuhyun, mungkin? :p *bruaakk* Udah di-update. Maaf ya kalo chap ini ngebosenin. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**ulva-chan**: Hehehe, masa sih kayak film? Aku seneng ngebacanya. Makasih banyak ya. Kenapa Naruto ada disitu, nanti ada ceritanya, tungguin aja. *ah, author kebanyakan nanti-nanti* Udah ku-update. Maaf kalo lelet. ^^

**Maykyuminnie**: Terima kasih banyak. Ini chap selanjutnya, maaf ya kelamaan.

**Noverius2012**: Sudah ku-LANJUTKAAAN! Hehehe. :p

**Desy Cassiotaku**: Buatku, nggak ada kritik yang abal kok. Nggak tau kenapa aku malah seneng kalo ada yang mengkritik. :p Wow, berasa dikejar2 beneran sama orang ganteng ya? Hehehe. *ditendang* ^o^

**Fallen stars**: Udah aku lanjutin nih. Maaf ya kalo lama. :)

**Firah-chan**: Makasih karena udah dukung aku. Makasih juga pujiannya. Makasih juga karena udah mau nunggu. Ini udah aku update. Maaf kelamaan ya. ^^

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Salam kenal juga. ^^ Gore? Aku nggak tau nih, chapter ini bisa termasuk gore apa nggak ya? Maaf soalnya chapter ini belum ada lemon, mungkin chapter berikutnya? Lihat saja nanti. *ditabok* Sasu psikopat ke Hina? Kayaknya aku nggak tega bikinnya, apalagi Sasu 'ada rasa yang tak biasa' ke Hina. ^o^ Makasih udah di-fave. Udah di-update ya.

**Miss'Ree'moriku**: Udah di-update, tapi maaf nggak bisa kilat. :)

**yuu - chan v**: Boleh kok. ^^ Maaf ya, kayaknya aku nggak tega kalo bikin Sasu psikopat. Mungkin di masa lalu iya, tapi kalo ke Hina, aku nggak bisa. *ampun* Udah di-update, maaf kalo lambat. :)

**Ryuu Lawliet**: Udah ku-update. Kelamaan ya? ^^

**Azorami-clan**: Makasih. Ini dia lanjutannya, un. ^o^

**Peace n Love**: Sabaku bersaudara dan Neji.. hmm, kita lihat nanti aja ya. *digaruk* Ini udah update. ^^

**Winda.**: Yap, bener banget, emang tampang Sasu itu mendukung banget buat dapet peran kayak gitu. Hehehe. Udah di-update. Belum sampe lumutan kan? :p

**aiko**: Sudah ku-update. Enjoy. :)

**bluemaniac**: Udah dilanjutkaaan.. *joget-joget*

Uwaaaaa, aku seneng banget karena banyak yang bilang, membaca fic-ku rasanya seperti nonton film. Makasih banyaaaaaak banget kalo begitu. Tentu saja, aku juga berterima kasih sama imajinasi readers yang luar biasa, karena menurutku imajinasi-lah yang membuat semuanya terasa lebih hidup. ^o^

Aku sama sekali nggak nyangka bakal dapet banyak review dan respon positif yang banyak banget. Sekali lagi, makasih untuk readers yang udah ngikutin sampe chapter ini.

Tapi kayaknya chapter ini agak kurang greget ya? Monoton dan ngebosenin. Ya nggak sih? Menurutku sih gitu. *pundung*

Saran dan kritik diterima dengan tangan yang amat sangat terbuka. Limpahkanlah sebanyak-banyaknya ya, readers. Ingat apa kata Pak Minato, "Budayakan Review"! ^o^ *dilempar kunai*

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	5. Chapter 5: Angel

**Summary:**

Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, menunggunya dari suatu tempat di balik dunia ini. Di sebuah dunia dimana eksistensi kehidupan tidak diizinkan untuk berada.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punyaku, mungkin judulnya udah berubah jadi SasuHina. XD

**Pairing:** Sasuke – Hinata

**Rate: **M *kalem*

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warning:** OOC (mungkin), miss typo di suatu tempat, AU, alur terlalu cepet, sedikit mild profanity, trus... *apa lagi ya?* oh ya, we have lime here! Tapi nggak yang aneh2 kok. Pokoknya aku udah bilang loh, don't like, don't read :)

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen : Angel**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Sebuah garis putih hadir dalam penglihatan Hinata, membelah kegelapan. Garis putih itu kemudian melebar, menelan warna hitam yang tadi menyelubunginya. Sebuah wajah terlihat. Wajah yang sangat rupawan, batin Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang sama indahnya dengan wajah di hadapannya itu.

Hinata kini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambut biru gelapnya. Bibir tipisnya. Kulit pucatnya. Hidung mancungnya. Mata hitamnya. Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata saat itu.

"S.. Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

Wajah itu mengangguk. Ekspresi kelegaan terbit di sana, menghapus kekhawatiran yang sedetik lalu masih membayanginya. Ia lalu tersenyum. Hinata harus mengakui kalau ia sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mendekat ke arah wajah Hinata. Menempelkan keningnya pada mata sayu gadis itu. Rambut biru gelap Sasuke jatuh ke atas bibir Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan uap hangat dari hidung Sasuke membelai bagian bawah dagunya.

Anehnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan posisi itu. Wajahnya memang memerah dan ia sempat berpikir untuk menghindar. Tapi, tidak tahu karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah atau ada alasan lain, Hinata tidak bergerak. Ia biarkan saja wajah mereka terus bersentuhan seperti itu. Semakin lama, Hinata mulai merasa nyaman. Menghirup aroma yang sangat enak yang menguar dari rambut Sasuke.

Kemudian, setetes air jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata. Dan Hinata sangat yakin tetesan air itu bukanlah miliknya.

Hinata menarik wajahnya sedikit ke samping agar dapat melihat wajah Sasuke. Dan dugaannya benar.

Sasuke menangis.

Hinata mengerutkan alis. Pemandangan itu sangat janggal untuknya.

"K-kau.." Hinata terbata.

Sasuke memalingkan muka dan menyeka kantung matanya yang basah. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata masih memandangnya dengan bingung. Gadis itu kemudian mencoba menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia bertumpu pada kedua lengannya, lalu meringis.

Tangan kanannya terasa sangat nyeri. Seraya merapikan posisi duduknya, Hinata mengecek tangan kanannya.

Telapak tangannya sudah dibalut oleh perban. Ada sedikit bau obat antiseptik yang tercium dari sana. Hinata pun kemudian teringat kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan perban itu.

"T.. tanganku..?"

"Lain kali, kau jangan lakukan itu lagi." potong Sasuke.

Hinata menengadah kembali untuk menatap Sasuke. Belum pernah ia melihat wajah Sasuke selembut itu. Sorot mata hitamnya tampak sangat teduh, membuat Hinata merasa tenang.

Tidak ada respon dari Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Jangan pernah melukai dirimu sendiri untukku."

"Bukan." sahut Hinata. "A-aku tidak melukai diriku sendiri. Aku.. aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata." Sasuke balas menyahut. "Aku memang akan melemah, tapi aku tidak akan mati. Sedangkan kau? Jika aku lupa diri, kau bisa..."

Sasuke tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka kemudian saling terdiam. Kamar yang hampir kosong itu pun senyap. Hanya ada suara nafas yang berhembus perlahan dari dua orang yang duduk berhadapan di atas tempat tidur itu.

"T-tadi.." suara lembut Hinata memecah kesunyian itu. "kau.. menangis?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Hinata bisa melihat, dari bentuk wajahnya, Sasuke sedang tersenyum. Pria itu kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap Hinata, masih belum bisa menahan senyumannya.

"K-kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa aku jadi terlihat konyol?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. A-aku hanya penasaran. Aku tidak tahu.. k-kalau iblis bisa menangis."

Senyuman Sasuke melebar. Matanya mengarah ke seprai, tenggelam sejenak dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Itu karena aku menertawakan kebodohanku." jawabnya.

"Ke.. kebodohan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sadar, aku ini masih sangat lebih labil dibanding kedua kakakku. Sehingga apa yang kulakukan sering kali tidak dengan pemikiran matang terlebih dahulu. Seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakku sewaktu aku memutuskan untuk menghukum diriku sendiri. Aku bisa menebak kalau Sai akan memberitahu keadaanku padamu. Tapi, bodohnya, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku akan berubah wujud?

"Aku panik saat aku tiba-tiba berubah di hadapanmu. Sangat panik. Karena saat kami berubah, logika menghilang. Akal sehat tertutupi oleh keinginan untuk melukai dan membunuh. Yang ada hanya haus dan lapar.

"Aku berharap kau kabur saat itu. Atau setidaknya Sai membawaku ke tempat lain."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu mendengus kecil sebelum melanjutkan,

"Sepertinya Sai juga tidak menyangka kalau kau masih ada disitu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "A-aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau aku masih disitu." sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku.." Hinata berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat bahunya perlahan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. A-aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Apa itu karena kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak diduganya itu, rona merah segera menjalar di pipi Hinata. Telinganya bahkan terasa panas. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

Sasuke, melihat reaksi Hinata, semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia suka wajah Hinata yang seperti itu. Di matanya, Hinata tampak lebih cantik jika sedang merona.

Tiba-tiba, perut Hinata berbunyi. Cukup keras, tanda bahwa gadis itu sangat lapar.

"Benar juga." ujar Sasuke. "Kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja bundar dan mengangkat sebuah nampan yang sepertinya sudah ada disana sejak sebelum Hinata sadarkan diri. Sasuke lalu berjalan kembali ke arah Hinata dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Di atas nampan itu, ada semangkuk sup bayam bening yang masih mengepul serta segelas susu dan beberapa buah-buahan.

Sasuke mengangkat mangkuk sup itu dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Makanlah. Hati-hati, masih agak panas."

Hinata menerima mangkuk itu dari tangan Sasuke. Aroma bayam yang manis memenuhi indera penciuman Hinata. Dengan perlahan, ia berusaha menggenggam sendok untuk menyantap sup itu. Namun, rasa nyeri di telapak tangannya membuat gadis itu kesulitan. Setiap kali telapak tangannya tertekuk, rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Tidak mungkin ia menggunakan sendok hanya dengan satu atau dua jarinya saja. Pasti akan tumpah kemana-mana.

Sepasang tangan pucat meraih mangkuk kristal itu kembali dari tangan Hinata. Hinata mendongak dan melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup itu. Ia kemudian menyendok sedikit bagian dari sup tersebut dan menyodorkannya di depan bibir Hinata.

Sasuke menyuapi Hinata.

Rona merah yang lebih tipis hadir kembali di pipi Hinata. Ia bisa mendengar denyut nadinya berdesir cepat, sangat jelas di dekat telinganya. Tapi anehnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan itu. Ia membiarkan bibirnya terbuka dan suapan dari Sasuke memasuki mulutnya.

Sesendok demi sesendok, Sasuke terus menyuapi Hinata dengan lembut. Rasa bersalah terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan. Mungkin ia sadar, Hinata kesulitan makan gara-gara dirinya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian terbesit kembali di dalam benak Hinata.

'Apa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?'

Apa aku menyukainya, Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan itu dalam hati.

Sejauh yang Hinata lihat, walaupun masih agak kasar, ia bisa melihat kalau Sasuke berusaha bersikap lembut dan baik padanya. Mungkin ia begitu agar Hinata merasa nyaman? Mungkin juga agar Hinata tertarik padanya? Apapun alasannya, Hinata harus mengakui kalau dia memang mulai merasa ingin dekat dengan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi Sasuke adalah iblis—sisi lain Hinata memperingatkan. Siapa yang tahu kalau kali ini Hinata hanya beruntung? Siapa yang tahu kalau lain kali, jika Sasuke berubah lagi, dia akan benar-benar menghabisi Hinata?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata menyadari kalau ia sudah menyantap tiga perempat dari isi sup itu, dan sekarang perutnya sudah terasa lebih kenyang. Hinata meraih serbet dari atas nampan, lalu menyeka bibirnya yang basah oleh kuah sup.

"T-tidak ada." sahutnya kemudian.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke. "Aku berharap kau mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Apa saja. Aku ingin menjadi pendengarmu."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Mungkin lain kali." ujarnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan menghindar lagi dariku?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Sebagai respon, ia lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Senyuman kecil yang manis masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke membalas senyuman itu, kali ini menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, sambil mengacungkan mangkuk.

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih."

Sasuke meletakkan kembali mangkuk kristal itu di atas nampan, lalu mengambil gelas berisi susu dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata menerima gelas tersebut dan menghabiskan isinya hanya dalam beberapa teguk. Melihat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Hinata menurunkan gelas, memperlihatkan noda putih di atas bibir mungilnya. Sebelum Hinata sempat menyekanya dengan serbet, jari Sasuke yang pucat sudah mendahuluinya. Ibu jari Sasuke menghapus sisa susu di bibir atas Hinata, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi merona.

Sasuke kemudian menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, mengurung gadis itu di dalam kegelapan matanya yang kali ini lebih teduh. Wajah Hinata semakin terasa hangat. Terutama ketika perlahan-lahan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati Hinata.

Hinata membeku di tempat. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin pada apa yang hendak Sasuke lakukan. Gadis itu terdiam disana. Kedua tangannya menggenggam seprai, seolah mencari tempat berpegangan. Semakin dekat Sasuke dengan wajahnya, genggaman itu semakin erat. Hinata berusaha mengabaikan rasa perih yang terasa mencakar dari telapak tangannya.

Kemudian, Sasuke menutup jarak di antara mereka. Bibir tipis Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir Hinata yang mungil. Bersentuhan dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke menekan bibirnya, membuat bibir mereka lebih menempel lagi.

Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ototnya seolah berubah menjadi lembek. Tulangnya seolah berubah setipis kertas. Bibirnya terasa aneh, karena baru kali ini ada bibir orang lain yang menyentuhnya.

Tidak hanya menyentuh, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mengulum bibir bagian atas Hinata. Menyesap rasa susu yang masih tersisa disana. Rasa itu terasa aneh dan asing, namun Sasuke justru menyukai sensasinya. Mungkin karena ia merasakannya langsung dari bibir Hinata? Yang pasti, ia jadi menginginkan lebih.

Sasuke berpindah ke bibir bawah Hinata, kali ini lidahnya ikut berperan. Satu sapuan kecil membuat Hinata terkesiap dan tanpa sadar membuka sedikit bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Ia memajukan indera pengecapnya itu perlahan, mengeksplorasi lebih jauh.

Kepala Hinata terasa berputar-putar. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, memukul tulang rusuknya, terasa meronta ingin keluar. Tapi Hinata menyukainya. Bibir Sasuke terasa manis. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau rasanya akan semanis itu. Juga cara Sasuke bermain-main dengan rongga mulutnya dan bagaimana ia sendiri kemudian ikut bergabung bersama Sasuke—ini benar-benar sesuatu yang baru bagi Hinata.

Ciuman pertama, begitukah sebutannya?

Ciuman yang selama ini selalu Hinata harapkan akan ia dapat dari Naruto, kini malah menjadi milik Sasuke, seorang iblis.

Lucu, Hinata bahkan mengabaikan kenyataan itu. Ia menulikan dirinya dari sebuah bagian di dalam hatinya yang menjerit bahwa Sasuke bukanlah manusia.

Manusia atau iblis, Hinata merasa dirinya sedang tidak bisa membedakan dua kata itu. Pikirannya terfokus pada kegiatan mereka. Saling memagut dan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Saling mengecap rasa masing-masing yang membuat keduanya sama-sama ketagihan. Sama-sama tidak rela untuk berhenti. Suara nafas yang memburu semakin memenuhi ruangan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Hinata bergerak naik ke tengkuk Sasuke. Jemari Hinata yang mungil menjambak perlahan bagian belakang kepala Sasuke, tenggelam dalam rambutnya yang jabrik. Sasuke menyukai gerakan itu dan hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, menjadikan suasana lebih hangat.

Tangan kiri Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada kepala Hinata, menahannya agar mereka tetap beradu. Sementara tangan yang satunya mulai mencoba lebih berani. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tungkai Hinata dan tampaklah betis putih Hinata yang tidak tertutupi gaun tidurnya. Sasuke meletakkan tangan itu disana, mengirimkan sensasi sengatan listrik pada kulit Hinata, membuat gadis itu gemetar. Melihat reaksi itu, Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangannya mulai menemukan keberanian untuk bergerak naik, merayap sampai ke lutut, dan berhenti di ujung bagian rok gaun Hinata. Sasuke memijat perlahan disana, menciptakan suara pelan dari Hinata. Menganggap itu sebagai izin, Sasuke kembali bergerak. Tangannya kembali menelusuri bagian atas lutut Hinata, kali ini sambil menyibakkan gaunnya, sehingga kulit mereka tetap bertemu.

Tiba-tiba, panik karena tangan Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan di pahanya, Hinata mendorong pundak Sasuke agar menjauh. Ciuman mereka otomatis terhenti. Hinata menarik kakinya menjauh dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tersengal. Nafasnya terkuras. Kedua tangannya masih bertengger di pundak Sasuke, seolah bersiap mencegahnya kalau-kalau Sasuke akan melanjutkannya lagi. Kepalanya masih terasa seperti diombang-ambing. Tampaknya butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk dapat normal kembali.

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hinata, lalu menurunkannya. Ia berdiri dan menutupi kembali kaki Hinata dengan selimut.

"Maaf." ujar Sasuke, sambil merapikan selimut itu. "Seharusnya kau katakan saja kalau memang tidak suka."

Hinata menggeleng. "B-bukan b-begitu."

Sasuke melirik gadis itu. "Lantas?"

"A-aku hanya merasa... uhm.." Hinata ragu-ragu, sampai kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku takut."

Sasuke memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "Tidak. A-aku takut pada.. p-pada yang tadi itu..."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Hinata, Hinata, batinnya, kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Ia kemudian duduk kembali di dekat kaki Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan beringsut menjauh, membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi, Hinata. Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." ujar Sasuke.

"B-bertanya?" Hinata tergagap.

"Karena tadi ada pertanyaanku yang belum kau jawab." lanjut Sasuke. "Katakanlah, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, wajah merona Hinata kembali hadir. Tidak tahu apakah Sasuke sengaja melakukan itu untuk hiburan pribadinya saat menonton Hinata yang malu setengah mati, atau mungkin karena Sasuke memang ingin tahu.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya sampai penuh dengan oksigen, agar kerja jantungnya bisa sedikit melambat. Ia kemudian mencoba menjawab.

"K-kau jahat." Hinata memulai. "D-dan kau bodoh. Kau menyakiti teman-teman dan keluargaku. Aku benci padamu."

Wajah Sasuke merengut. Muram. Apa-apaan jawaban itu?

"Tapi.." Hinata melanjutkan sebelum suasana hati Sasuke berubah menjadi jelek. "A-aku mendengarkan yang dikatakan Sai. Dan dari apa yang kudengar, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau tidak seburuk itu. D-dan kurasa.. a-aku bisa memberimu kesempatan."

Binar sumringah di wajah Sasuke muncul kembali.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya. "Kau serius?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Walaupun kau tahu kalau aku ini iblis?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu." jawab Hinata, disusul dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang manis.

oOo

Sejak hari itu, Hinata jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke.

Mereka sering membaca buku berdua di perpustakaan, lalu mendiskusikannya kembali saat mereka berjalan di taman atau duduk di bawah pohon _duskblossom_. Saat sore hari, mereka sering terlihat berjalan berdua di dalam kastil, dengan Sasuke sebagai pemandu Hinata saat mereka melewati ruangan-ruangan yang belum pernah Hinata datangi.

Hanya saat makan malam mereka berpisah.

Sasuke akan makan lebih dahulu di ruang makan saat Hinata mandi di kamarnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke—dengan beberapa pelayan—akan membawakan makan malam ke kamar Hinata. Kemudian, seraya menunggui Hinata menghabiskan makan malamnya, mereka akan membicarakan beberapa obrolan ringan. Sebagian besar mereka mengangkat topik tentang kastil, dan sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari pembicaraan tentang keluarga Hinata. Bukan karena Hinata tidak mau membicarakannya, tapi Sasuke sendiri yang tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu karena ia tidak tahan melihat kesedihan yang hadir di mata indah Hinata setiap topik itu terselip. Biarlah nanti suatu saat Hinata sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan itu jika ia memang sedang ingin membicarakannya.

Di lain pihak, Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Sasuke telah menjadi teman bicara yang baik baginya. Selera humornya juga lumayan. Aura gelap yang Hinata lihat saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke kini berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

Hampir seperti manusia biasa.

Hampir seperti Naruto.

Hinata bahkan nyaris sudah tidak pernah mengingat nama Naruto lagi. Hanya sesekali ketika ia benar-benar melamun untuk memikirkannya. Tapi, saat Hinata sedang bersama Sasuke, bayangan tentang cowok pirang itu lenyap, dan lambat laun berubah menjadi sosok seorang pria rupawan berambut biru gelap dengan mata sehitam batu onyx yang teduh.

Sejak hari dimana Hinata mendapat ciuman pertamanya, hanya sang pemberi ciuman itulah yang terus terbayang di dalam memori Hinata.

Mungkin Hinata harus benar-benar mengakuinya, kalau ia memang menyukai Sasuke.

Karena Hinata menyadari, sang iblis—perlahan tapi pasti—telah berubah menjadi malaikat.

oOo

"Oh, kau harus lihat wajah Itachi sewaktu ia tahu kalau gadis yang dibawanya itu ternyata laki-laki. Dia jengkel setengah mati!" ujar Sasuke, sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sementara Hinata sudah merasa perutnya keram. Setitik airmata muncul di sudut matanya. Ia baru saja selesai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"M-memangnya Itachi.. t-tidak bisa mengenali aromanya?" tanya Hinata di sela tawa.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia benar-benar lapar saat itu. Hidungnya menghilang!" tambah Sasuke, semakin asyik meledek kakaknya. "Lagipula, orang itu benar-benar cantik. Aku sendiri hampir salah mengira. Sungguh, aku juga sempat berpikir kalau dia itu perempuan."

"Untung kau tidak menangkapnya lebih dulu." sahut Hinata.

Sasuke membuka mulut, hendak menanggapi candaan Hinata, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan keras di pintu membuat keduanya berhenti tertawa.

"Aku sudah lima kali mengetuk." Sebuah suara yang berat dan datar pun terdengar.

Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu. Mata Hinata sedikit melebar saat mendapati sosok bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam menjuntai sampai ke pinggang telah berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin.

Itachi.

"Oh, kau." Sasuke menyambut dengan malas, kesal karena merasa terganggu. "Ada apa?"

Nada suara Sasuke kembali dingin. Berbeda jauh dengan cara bicaranya kalau sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Sai memerlukan bantuanmu." jawab Itachi, masih dengan sangat datar.

Hinata jadi ingin tahu, apa Itachi mendengar apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke? Apa ia mendengar kalau mereka baru saja meledeknya habis-habisan? Jika ia mendengarnya, kenapa ia tampak sangat tenang dan tidak marah sama sekali? Sepengetahuan Hinata—dari yang pernah diceritakan oleh Sai—Itachi adalah iblis yang berbahaya.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Sasuke, menanggapi kalimat dari Itachi.

"Tidak tahu. Ia hanya menyuruhmu datang ke menara pengawas sekarang juga." sahut Itachi.

Sasuke mendelik pada kakaknya itu. Mencari kesungguhan dalam matanya yang mirip dengan miliknya sendiri. Namun, mengingat bahwa Itachi hampir tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi, Sasuke hanya bergumam. "Hn."

Ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menoleh pada Hinata. "Maaf, kau kutinggalkan sebentar. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." ujarnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "B-baiklah."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, lalu melangkah keluar kamar, dengan Itachi menyusul di belakangnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Biasanya, sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit lagi, pelayannya akan datang untuk mengambil piring bekas makan Hinata lalu merapikan tempat tidur.

Hinata melihat sekitarnya. Kamar ini terlalu luas baginya. Dengan kamar seluas ini, Hinata selalu merasa kesepian. Belakangan, karena Sasuke sering menemaninya, ia merasa lebih baik. Tapi, saat ia berbaring di kamarnya, kerinduan akan rumahnya akan selalu muncul kembali. Tidak separah waktu masa-masa awal Hinata berada disini, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu cukup besar untuk membuatnya sesak.

Hinata merindukan sekolahnya. Hinata merindukan rumah lamanya. Hinata merindukan kamar lamanya, yang tidak terlalu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Bukan berarti kamar barunya ini tidak nyaman. Tapi...

Hinata menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan udara segar.

Hinata berjalan ke arah jendela besar di seberang tempatnya duduk. Ia mematikan lampu _chandelier_ yang menerangi ruangan, lalu membuka tirai jendela itu lebar-lebar.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat cahaya bulan menyorot langsung padanya. Gaun Hinata memantulkan warna keperakan. Wajahnya yang seputih susu tampak sedikit lebih pucat, namun sangat cerah. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan langsung kagum pada keanggunan gadis itu.

Saat itu, Hinata terlihat seperti bulan di permukaan bumi.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Hinata membuka matanya. Kalau bukan Sasuke, itu pasti para pelayan, batin Hinata.

"Masuklah." Hinata bersuara sedikit keras, agar terdengar sampai ke seberang ruangan.

Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi ia bisa mendengar pintu itu terbuka. Berderit dengan sangat perlahan. Hinata ingat, Sasuke tidak mungkin membuka pintu dengan cara seperti itu. Pria itu selalu membuka pintu dengan cepat, sampai hampir terbanting ke dinding. Jadi, Hinata menyimpulkan, itu pasti pelayannya.

"Nampannya ada di meja seperti biasa, Ayame." ujar Hinata.

Di luar dugaan, sebuah suara berat yang familiar menyahutinya. "Aku bukan Ayame."

Hinata cepat-cepat berbalik.

Dan mendapati Itachi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata ciut seketika. Tatapan Itachi benar-benar terasa menusuk, seperti panah runcing yang dapat menembus sampai ke tulang. Hinata merinding. Mau apa ia kembali kesini?

Sekujur tubuh Hinata menegang saat dilihatnya Itachi tengah menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya dari dalam, membuat mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar.

Kemudian, tanpa bicara, Itachi melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah Hinata. Kedua matanya berwarna merah. Merasa terancam, Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, hanya untuk membuat punggungnya bertemu dengan kusen jendela.

Hinata benar-benar panik. Dari auranya, Hinata menduga Itachi sedang memiliki niat yang tidak baik di pikirannya. Jadi, sebaiknya ia menghindar dari sana secepat mungkin.

Naas, saat Hinata baru saja akan bergerak menjauhi jendela, tangan Itachi sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Iblis bertubuh ramping itu menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke dinding di samping jendela. Satu tangan bertumpu pada dinding, dan yang satunya mencengkeram leher Hinata erat-erat. Hinata kesulitan bernafas.

"Pantas saja.." gumam Itachi. Ia menyusuri dagu dan pipi Hinata dengan hidungnya, mengendus perlahan disana, mengirimkan rasa dingin ke tengkuk Hinata. "Pantas saja adikku tidak mau jauh darimu."

Itachi mempererat cengkeramannya di leher Hinata. Gadis itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat, menahan rasa sakit yang melilit leher putihnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda." Itachi melanjutkan gumamannya.

Suaranya yang dalam dan mengerikan membuat Hinata gemetar.

Sasuke, Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Sasuke, tolong aku!

Hinata megap-megap. Cengkeraman Itachi benar-benar menutup saluran pernafasannya. Hinata bisa merasakan dada dan lehernya sakit karena kehabisan udara.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Itachi. Retoris. "Aku tahu persis apa yang paling diinginkan adikku darimu. Tapi ia terlalu mengulur waktu. Dan aku.."

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, lalu berbisik disana.

"..bukan tipe pria yang suka membuang-buang waktu."

Setelah itu, cengkeraman Itachi berpindah ke lengan Hinata dan menariknya. Lebih tepatnya, menyeret gadis itu. Mata ungu pucat Hinata terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa Itachi tengah menyeretnya ke arah tempat tidur.

Hinata mencoba meronta. Ia berontak. Ia menyentakkan cengkeraman Itachi pada lengannya. Begitu ia berhasil terlepas, Hinata cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu, sedikit mengomel dalam hati saat ingat bahwa pintu itu terkunci.

Tapi, belum sempat Hinata meraih pintu tersebut, tangan Itachi sudah lebih dulu meraih pinggangnya. Sekali lagi, Hinata diseret menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan!" jerit Hinata, seraya meronta. "Lepaskan aku! Tolong! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke tidak akan mendengarmu!" bentak Itachi.

Ia kemudian membanting tubuh mungil Hinata ke atas tempat tidur. Hinata berusaha bangkit kembali, tapi Itachi sudah lebih dulu menjulang di atas tubuhnya.

Tangan Hinata bergerak tanpa arah. Menepis tangan Itachi, berusaha mencakar dan memukulnya. Berharap satu dari gerakan itu akan mengenai sasaran. Tapi harapan Hinata nihil.

"Diam kau!" Itachi membentak Hinata lagi.

BUGHH! BUGHH!

Itachi melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi kiri Hinata. Dua kali. Hinata terkejut. Ia pun berhenti bergerak. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Itachi. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Itachi bisa melihat airmata ketakutan mengalir di wajah Hinata. Sayangnya, tidak seperti Sasuke, Itachi justru senang melihat airmata itu. Ia selalu senang melihat wanita ketakutan dan menangis. Ia senang setiap mendengar jeritan ketakutan mereka. Ia senang melihat wajah cantik mereka menjadi rusak karena dirinya. Baginya, pemandangan semacam itu seperti pertunjukan kelas tinggi. Terutama jika aktrisnya adalah gadis manis di bawahnya itu.

BRAKKK!

oOo

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ia heran, kemana perginya Itachi? Sepertinya di koridor sebelumnya tadi, ia masih berjalan di belakang.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Itachi memang selalu seperti itu. Muncul dan menghilang seperti hantu.

Lebih penting lagi, kenapa Sai tiba-tiba memanggilnya? Menuju menara pengawas pula. Biasanya, kalau ada masalah di area itu, Sai bisa menanganinya sendiri. Kenapa kali ini ia meminta bantuan pada dirinya?

Sasuke melihat sosok pucat kakaknya itu di salah satu menara dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sai, melihat kedatangan Sasuke, bingung. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau yang memanggilku kesini." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu." Sai menoleh pada anak buahnya. "Apa salah satu dari kalian yang memanggilnya?"

Beberapa pengawal di belakang Sai menggeleng. Lagipula, kalaupun ada urusan, seharusnya merekalah yang datang pada Sasuke, bukan sebaliknya.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu kesini." ujar Sai.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Kesal karena waktunya bersama Hinata jadi terbuang sia-sia. "Berhenti bermain-main denganku." katanya dengan nada mengancam.

Ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar Hinata. Ah, ia mungkin sudah tidur sekarang, batin Sasuke, aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri salah satu jembatan penghubung yang menuju langsung ke bangunan utama kastil. Saat Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kiri, ia baru menyadari kalau dari sana, kamar Hinata terlihat jelas. Tirai jendela kamar itu dibuka, dan tampaklah seorang gadis berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut berwarna indigo yang panjang dan halus.

Gadis yang tak pernah bosan berada dalam pikirannya. Hinata.

Hn, ternyata dia belum tidur.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersodor di hadapannya itu. Disirami cahaya bulan, gadis itu sungguh seperti malaikat. Sasuke bahkan bisa membayangkan dengan jelas sepasang sayap indah di belakang punggung langsingnya. Sasuke mendengus. Mencibir dirinya sendiri.

Iblis dan malaikat. Sangat kontras. Bisakah keduanya benar-benar bersatu? Bisakah sang iblis mencintai malaikat itu tanpa perlu melukainya? Dan relakah sang malaikat meninggalkan dunianya yang penuh cahaya, untuk jatuh ke dalam kegelapan bersama iblis itu?

Apa harapan itu terlalu muluk untuknya?

Sasuke memandang Hinata sekali lagi dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberiku kesempatan." bisiknya.

Mendadak, senyuman Sasuke pudar seketika saat ia melihat Hinata berbalik, dan satu sosok lain mendekati gadis itu. Darah Sasuke mendidih saat matanya menangkap sepasang mata berwarna merah tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamar itu. Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Secepat mungkin, Sasuke berlari menuju kamar itu. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk dari kepalanya, namun sia-sia. Bayangan tentang Hinata disakiti oleh orang itu membuat Sasuke serasa mau meledak.

Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor di depan kamar Hinata. Ia bisa mendengar Hinata menjeritkan namanya.

"...Sasuke!"

"Sasuke tidak akan mendengarmu!"

Aku mendengarmu, Hinata, batin Sasuke. Aku mendengarmu.

BRAKKK!

Sasuke merasa dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat posisi mereka berdua. Itachi menoleh dan menyeringai. Sementara, Hinata di bawahnya menangis. Sorot matanya benar-benar ketakutan. Gemuruh di dalam dada Sasuke memuncak saat melihat sudut bibir Hinata sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dan ada warna merah di pipi kirinya, dan Sasuke tahu pasti, itu bukan rona merah yang biasa ada disana.

"Mati kau, Itachi!" Sasuke menggeram.

Sasuke menerjang Itachi, menjauhkan kakaknya itu dari Hinata. Hinata beringsut ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Bersembunyi disana. Menatap ngeri pada dua kakak beradik yang sedang saling baku hantam itu.

Itachi lebih tangkas, tapi amarah membuat Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh dia!" seru Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Kenapa aku harus menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu?" sahut Itachi.

"Brengsek!"

Tubuh keduanya sudah babak belur. Dada Itachi tidak luput dari sasaran tinju Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya, wajah Sasuke berulang kali terkena kepalan tangan Itachi yang keras—Hinata tahu persis rasanya seperti apa. Perut Sasuke juga beberapa kali dihantam oleh lutut Itachi.

Tepat saat Hinata merasa ia tidak sanggup melihat lebih jauh lagi, Sai datang bersama anak buahnya.

Kakak kedua Sasuke itu cepat-cepat menempatkan diri di antara kedua saudaranya, dibantu dengan dua orang yang mengikutinya. Beberapa kali, ia sempat terkena hantaman dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Tapi, tampaknya akal sehat Sai lebih terkendali. Ia segera menarik Sasuke, memiting kedua lengannya ke belakang. Sasuke berontak, masih sangat ingin menghabisi Itachi. Sementara Itachi, setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata, beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Susul dia!" perintah Sai pada para anak buahnya. "Ikuti kemana ia pergi."

Orang-orang berseragam hitam itu segera menuruti perkataan Sai. Mereka bergerak untuk menyusul Itachi. Sementara, Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Sai.

"Kemari kau, Itachi! Sai, bawa si brengsek itu kembali kesini! Biar kubunuh dia! Lepaskan aku!" maki Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Tenangkan dirimu! Ingat Hinata." ujar Sai.

Mendengar satu nama yang disebutkan oleh Sai itu, Sasuke terhenyak. Matanya mencari-cari ke dalam kamar, ingin segera menemukan sosok gadis itu. Amarah benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan alasan sebenarnya ia tadi menghajar Itachi.

Sasuke melihatnya disana, meringkuk ketakutan di sisi seberang tempat tidur. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Sai dan setengah berlari menghampiri Hinata. Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur lebih dulu, seolah tak sabar ingin segera memberikan perlindungan pada gadis itu. Di lain pihak, Hinata membalas uluran tangan itu. Seperti anak kecil, menemukan seseorang yang melindunginya hanyalah satu-satunya yang paling ia inginkan saat itu.

Mereka berpelukan.

Sasuke merengkuh punggung dan kepala Hinata, sementara Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang gemetar hanya bisa meremas bagian depan baju Sasuke. Airmatanya tumpah disana, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sasuke merasa dadanya seperti dipuntir, karena telah membiarkan seseorang menyakiti Hinata. Ia merasa telah melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Aku disini, Hinata." bisik Sasuke. "Menangislah. Aku disini."

Melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, Sai merasa tidak ingin mengganggu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Saat ia tengah menutup pintu kamar, dua orang berpakaian hitam berlari menghampirinya. Sai mengenali mereka sebagai anak buahnya. Keduanya membungkuk, lalu salah satu di antara mereka berkata,

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuan Itachi melarikan diri."

"Kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Kami belum tahu pasti. Kami sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengejarnya, sesuai perintah Anda. Tapi kami masih menunggu keputusan berikut dari Anda."

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan mengejar Itachi. Sementara itu, perketat pengawasan pada Sasuke dan Hinata."

"Baik."

Sai dan kedua bawahannya itu melesat pergi, melakukan pengejaran mendadak pada kakak sulungnya. Sai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Itachi. Tidak biasanya ia bertindak brutal seperti itu. Walaupun kejam, Itachi selalu terorganisir. Namun kali ini, Sai merasa tindakan Itachi sedikit.. berantakan.

Ia harus segera mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh kakaknya itu.

oOo

Hinata masih terisak di dada Sasuke, namun nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Tangan Sasuke belum bosan menetap di kepala dan punggung Hinata, mengusapnya lembut, memberikan rasa nyaman pada gadis itu. Jari Sasuke yang pucat menyusup ke dalam rambut indigo Hinata yang awut-awutan, tampak sangat kontras saat Sasuke menyisirnya dengan hati-hati.

"S.. Sasuke." Hinata bersuara. Parau.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke, sedikit lega karena menduga Hinata sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"A-aku tidak ingin.. ad.. ada di kamar ini l-lagi." ujar Hinata, terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata lebih erat lagi. Merasa bersalah. Bayangan tentang perlakuan Itachi tadi pasti terus berputar di dalam kepala Hinata.

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"B-boleh aku pindah ke k.. kamarmu?" tanya Hinata, setengah malu-malu.

Sasuke mendekap Hinata sekali lagi. Lalu, tanpa menjawab, Sasuke segera membopong Hinata. Ia menggendong Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan gadis itu begitu erat ke dadanya agar tidak terlepas. Oh, Sasuke sangat tidak ingin Hinata terlepas lagi darinya.

Di depan kamar, beberapa pelayan dan pengawal sudah berjaga. Pasti Sai yang menyuruh mereka kesini, pikir Sasuke.

Salah seorang pelayan yang biasa melayani Hinata bertanya dengan penuh nada cemas tentang keadaan nona mudanya itu, dan dijawab dengan senyuman kecil dari Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Tulang pipinya terasa berdenyut, terasa ngilu sampai ke mata dan rahang.

Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan pelayan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayame. Hinata ingin beristirahat di kamarku."

Rombongan itu segera membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang, mempersiapkan diri mereka andai dibutuhkan.

Dalam gendongan Sasuke, Hinata meringkuk lebih dalam. Nyaman, batinnya. Seandainya Sasuke mau mendekapnya lebih lama lagi nanti, mungkin besok pagi rasa takut Hinata sudah hampir lenyap semua. Mungkin yang tersisa nanti hanya rasa nyeri di pipinya, yang juga akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Rasa sakit di pipi serta tubuhnya yang letih menyeret rasa kantuk hadir di mata Hinata. Ditambah dengan gendongan Sasuke yang berayun perlahan, sebelum mereka sampai ke tujuan, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu jatuh tertidur.

oOo

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya kembali, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebentuk dagu dan leher yang kekar namun berwarna hampir seputih tulang. Hinata kenal betul siapa pemilik dagu itu. Tanpa ragu, Hinata pun memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke?" Suaranya nyaris tak keluar, terlalu lemah.

Namun yang dipanggil dapat mendengarnya. Sepasang mata hitam yang tadi terpejam kini membuka, kemudian memandang turun ke arah gadis jelita yang baru saja terbangun itu, yang semalaman tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak di atas dadanya. Perasaan bersalahnya kembali saat melihat ada bercak biru keunguan besar yang menutupi pipi kiri Hinata yang putih.

Memar. Wajah Hinata memar. Dan sangat parah.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh memar itu dengan sangat hati-hati, menyusuri bentuk abstraknya dari bawah kantung mata sampai ke samping bibir.

Hinata meringis. Kulit pipinya terasa aneh. Bengkak dan agak berat. Saat jari Sasuke menyentuhnya, terasa nyeri luar biasa.

"Maaf." ujar Sasuke pelan, suaranya letih.

Di luar dugaannya, Sasuke mendengar Hinata menjawab. "T-tidak apa-apa. Ini.. uhm.. n-nanti juga akan hilang sendiri. Benar, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lemah, lalu mengangguk. Mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Memar itu memang akan menghilang. Tapi tetap saja, memori tentang bagaimana ia pernah mendapatkan memar itu mungkin akan sulit dihilangkan.

Sasuke menggeser wajahnya sedikit, lalu meletakkan bibirnya di puncak kepala Hinata. Menghirup aroma _blueberry_ yang samar-samar tercium disana. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyesal kenapa ia sangat bersikeras membawa Hinata untuk tinggal bersamanya. Seharusnya ia sadar akan keberadaan Itachi dan rasa laparnya yang sering kali sulit dibendung itu bisa membahayakan Hinata.

Kalau saja ia tidak egois dan terlalu posesif, Hinata mungkin masih tertidur dengan aman dan nyenyak di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dan pipi Hinata pasti masih mulus.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Hinata balik bertanya, matanya melirik ke atas dengan bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, tempat ini berbahaya untukmu. Kau akan lebih aman kalau kau tidak disini."

Hinata tidak menyahut. Ia terdiam, membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke, yang juga merupakan keinginannya sejak dulu. Tetap bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya..

..dan tak pernah mengenal iblis tampan tempatnya berbaring saat ini.

Kalimat yang terakhir itu, entah kenapa, membuat dada Hinata sesak. Bagaimanapun, kini ia merasa tidak rela jika keadaannya seperti itu.

Tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke, tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke—Hinata mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di kepalanya.

Tidak. Tidak mau.

Ia ingin mengenal Sasuke. Ia ingin bersama Sasuke.

"L-lalu nanti aku mau p-pulang kemana?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "K-kalau kau.. m-mengusirku dari sini, a-aku harus pergi kemana? Tak ada seorang pun yang mengingatku lagi disana. A-aku pasti akan sangat kebingungan." Hinata menjelaskan.

Benar juga, batin Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya di punggung Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menganggap aku mengusirmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"R-rasanya pasti seperti itu. Diusir dari rumah." sahut Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar Hinata sudah mulai menggunakan istilah 'rumah' untuk kastilnya itu. Saat itu juga, Sasuke mengerti satu hal. Hal yang belum mereka ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Sebagai iblis, kata 'cinta' itu terasa sangat tabu untuk diucapkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tahu seperti apa rasanya. Rasa yang sedang berada di dalam dadanya saat ini, yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dan ringan. Sasuke yakin seratus persen kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta. Bukan pada orang biasa, tapi pada gadis istimewa di dalam lingkaran lengannya itu.

Malaikat pribadi-nya.

Dan Sasuke juga yakin kalau Hinata juga mencintainya. Memang perasaan itu belum tumbuh, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan percikan hangatnya. Pada senyumannya, pada tatapan matanya, pada ujung-ujung jarinya ketika mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke yakin semua itu mengandung cinta.

Kuharap begitu, Hinata. Sasuke membatin. Aku sangat berharap seperti itu.

Lalu, kalimat berikutnya yang terlontar dari Sasuke membuat irama jantung Hinata berubah menjadi lebih cepat.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Jreeeng! Kok ending-nya tiba-tiba jadi kayak New Moon? Hahaha. *ditonjok Itachi*

Pertama-tama, aku mau bungkuk minta maaf sama Itachi-san karena disini dia kubikin jadi biadab. Ampun, kakaaaak! Buat Itachi FG, tolong jangan lempar deathglare itu padaku. Demi Icha Icha Tactics, aku juga sayang sama Itachi-san. Serius! Aku cuma butuh seorang antagonis, itu aja. *Itachi FG: tapi kenapa antagonisnya harus Itachi, hah!* *ampuuun*

Errr, aku nggak tau deh sup bayam sama susu itu kombinasi yang bener apa nggak. Tapi aku sendiri lumayan sering makan kayak gitu. Hahaha. Terus, tadinya aku pengen pake OC buat pelayan, tapi karena aku nggak bisa nemuin nama yang bagus, jadinya aku minjem Ayame sebentar. *disirem ramen*

Oh ya, nanti SasuHina bakal nikah, tapi jangan bingung kalo nikahnya nggak sesuai sama adat manapun yang ada di dunia ini. Berhubung dunianya Sasu itu di antah berantah, dan dia juga disini ceritanya jadi iblis, dan aku nggak bisa ngebayangin Sasu ngucapin ijab qabul, jadi tolong readers jangan ngambek ya kalo nikahnya nanti aneh banget. Ya? Ya? Ya? *puppy eyes* *dicolok* Kalau nanti ada yang merasa nggak nyaman dan pengen ninggalin fic ini juga nggak apa2 kok. Aku bakal maklum. T.T

Hm, sekedar pemberitahuan aja, Sasu ceritanya belum tau nih kalo Itachi pergi. Yang dia tau, Itachi masih ada di kastil dan dijaga ketat sama Sai. Nanti di chap depan ada dialognya deh.

*sigh* Kayaknya di chapter ini kok banyak pengulangan kata dan kalimat ya. Pembendaharaan kataku lagi abal banget nih. Aku udah coba cari referensi dari beberapa novel, tapi yah.. beginilah hasilnya. *sedih*

Ah! Mendingan sekarang, aku mau bales review dari para readers yang amazing itu ^^ :

**YuGaemGyu3424**: Hahaha, kalo kejadiannya sama Kyuhyun mah nanti bisa2 diajak kepret dance tiap hari ^o^ Mengenyangkan-kah? Mudah2an nggak sampe begah ya. Iya, aku juga nggak rela kalo ini discontinued. Ditunggu aja ya. :D

**Desy Cassiotaku**: Jadi pengen tau kayak apa ekspresinya Desy-chan. :p Iya, aku lupa nulis di A/N sebelumnya, wujud Sasuke pas berubah itu sama kayak Curse Mark form-nya. Itu serem bangeeet! Sasu pake lipstik! *eh?* *ditebas kusanagi* Udah di-update ya. :)

**Winda.**: Winda-chan, maaf ya kemaren namanya kepotong. T.T Loh, kenapa kakaknya marah2? Coba deh disuruh ikutan baca. *promosi detected* *ditoyor* Kesemutan? Sini2 aku pijitin. Hehehe. Tunggu update-nya lagi ya. XD

**n**: Iya, malaikat kecil yg dimaksud Sasu itu emang Hina waktu kecil. Nanti ada kok ceritanya gimana Sasu ketemu Hina. :)

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Iya kan? Iya kan? Mukanya Sasu itu serem banget kan? *ikut dichidori* Syukurlah kalo ternyata nggak terlalu gore. Aku juga lemah iman kalo bikin yang satu itu :p Maaf update-nya nggak cepet. Enjoy ya..

**lonelyclover**: Oh? Keliatan ya cintanya Sasu ke Hina? Aku pikir nggak bakal keliatan. Hehehe. Soal hal yang Hinata nggak sadari itu, jawabannya ada di bawah. :)

**Ai-chan Kim**: Terima kasih. Iya, Sasu kamu kasian. *hei, kamu authornya, ngapain ikutan prihatin?* Gimana Itachi yang sekarang? Masih terasa dingin-kah? Hehehe. Sudah di-update ya..

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Sekarang gimana romance-nya? Sudah lebih banyakkah? Hehehe. Soal clue dari Sai itu, jawabannya ada di bawah kok. Beauty and the Beast ya? Hm, mirip sih, tapi beast-nya itu lebih ke sifatnya Sasu. Berubah handsome karena Hina. *duarrr* Happy ending, happy ending. Tenang aja. :p Soal para pelayan, nanti biar Hina sendiri yang cari tahu di chapter berikutnya. :D Hm, SasuHinaIta/Sai ya? Kita lihat nanti aja deh ya. Hahaha. *dicakar* Oke, review lagi ya. *maksa*

**keiKo-buu89**: Satu kata, MAKASIIIHHH! Kyaa! Kyaa! *heboh sendiri* Itu belum berubah sepenuhnya, masih loading 80%. Hehehe. Itachi disini bakal jadi antagonis, udah keliatan lah ya dari chapter ini. Oke, udah di-update ya. ^^

**Peace n love**: Iya, Sasu emang love at first sight sama Hina, tapi maaf bukan itu jawaban pertanyaannya. Jawabannya ada di bawah. ^^ Maaf, kalo aku nggak bisa update kilat, tapi bakal kuusahain secepatnya ya. :D

**Helvetica Crisis**: Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sasu-koi kan emang seksi. Hahaha. *disumpel* Uwaaa? Foto bareng? Ayo, boleh kita narsis bareng. Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! Hehehe. :p Nah, di chapter ini romance-nya udah nambah atau belum? Review lagi ya *ngarep* ^o^

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Uwaaaa, aku sampe bingung mau nanggepinnya gimana. Review positif-nya Miya-chan banyak banget, bikin mukaku jadi semerah Hina. *plakkk* Makasih! Makasih! Makasih! Maaf aku nggak yakin bisa update kilat, tapi pasti ku-update. Tunggu aja ya :D

**RajaKelelawar**: Pasti ku-update, tapi aku nggak bisa janji cepet. Maaf ya. Umurku? InsyaAllah bulan ini aku bakal jadi 19 tahun. Tua ya? Hahaha. :p Vampir? Wah, suka banget! Tapi aku lebih suka vampir yang klasik daripada modern. Kayaknya lebih berkelas, lebih dark, dan lebih *uhuk* sexy *uhuk* *kok jadi ngomongin vampir?* Hehehe. Jangan bosen review ya. ^^

**Chan-chan**: Iya, walaupun cuma pingsan, Sasu nangis karena dia ngerasa Hina pingsan gara2 dia. Takut Hina kenapa2, gitu. Betul! Wujud Sasu yang asli itu kayak Curse Mark form yang di anime. Maaf ya, aku lupa ngejelasin itu sebelumnya. :) Udah di-update..

**Hanya Lewat**: Sasuke emang cinta sama Hinata, tapi bukan itu jawabannya. Hehehe. Loh? Loh? Kok bisa nebak sih? Hahaha. Ya, pokoknya nanti Itachi bakal dapet peran yang sesuatu banget deh. Hehehe. Tungguin aja ya. :p

**lavender hime chan**: Haaai, silahkan masuk! ^o^ Uwaaa, makasih, makasih banyak pujiannya. Jangan sedih dong. Udah biarin aja Sasu nangis sendirian disitu. *digaruk* Soal bagian itu, jawabannya ada di bawah tuh. :)

**Airin Aizawa**: Makasih. Yah, Sasu kan labil, jadi semua yg dia lakuin jadi lebay. Hahaha. *digerus sasu* Udah di-update ya.. ^^

**Dewi Bulan**: Terima kasih. Umurku? At the end of this month, I will be 19. Hehehe. Udah ku-update nih, tapi nggak bisa bareng sama petir. Maaf ya. Hehehe :p

**Pembaca setia**: Terima kasih banyak. Berarti kalo udah review, tangannya nggak gatel lagi dong? Jadi nanti review lagi ya. Hahaha. *bughh* Udah di-update ya. :)

**Miss'Ree'moriku**: Iyaa, aku juga nggak akan ngebiarin fic ini discontinued. Tapi maaf kalo aku update-nya pelan2. Tungguin aja ya. ^^

**The Amethyst Hime**: Makasih karena udah mau nungguin Fallen. Ini dia update-nya.. :)

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Oh? Coba dibaca lagi deh. Kan Sai bilang, "Sasuke tidak pernah membunuh pamanmu." Hina nyangka Hizashi masih hidup, karena sebelumnya dia pikir Hizashi dibunuh sama Sasu. Ternyata Hizashi emang mati, tapi bukan di tangan Sasu langsung, melainkan ngorbanin diri sendiri bareng sama papanya Sabaku bersaudara. Gitu loh. Udah nggak bingung lagi? Apa masih? O.O Kira2 sekarang hubungan SasuHina udah deket apa belom? Hehehe. Makasih udah semangatin aku. ^o^

**Zoroutecchi**: Iya, yang bola2 itu emang dari mimpiku. Yang Sasu berdiri di halaman belakang itu, sama semua lampu2 rumah tetangga Hina pada mati, itu juga dari mimpiku sendiri. Weks, kalo Orochimaru yang ngirim, Hina pasti udah kejang2 tuh. :p Karena tema-nya bakal dark, mungkin horor-nya bakal berlanjut. Tapi aku mau berkutat sama bagian romance-nya dulu ya. ^^

**Maykyuminnie**: Di chapter ini kayaknya udah bukan sekedar 'terbawa' lagi ya. Hehehe. Udah di-update ya. :)

**Firah-chan**: Terima kasih lagi ya. Ini udah aku update. ^^

**Gudeg Jogja**: Terima kasih. Udah di-update nih. Tunggu lagi ya. :D

**sasuhina**: Uwaaa, terima kasih banyaaaak! Already updated ^o^

**ulva-chan**: Kelamaan nunggunya ya? *pede amat* Hahaha, maaf ya. Biarpun alasannya sama, tapi kan sifat mereka bertiga beda. Lumayan keliatan kan di chapter ini? Udah di-update, tapi maaf nggak kilat. :p

**sAbAku Grimmy bAlckForest**: Iya, Sasu emang serem banget pas berubah. Tadinya malah mau kubikin lebih serem lagi, tapi aku nggak tega sama Hina-nya. Di chapter ini kira-kira Hina udah jatuh cinta apa belum sama Sasu, hayo? Udah ku-update ya, maaf kalo lama. :)

**Fujiwara Ami**: Loh? Loh? Kok jadi jatuh cinta sama aku? Yang punya pesona disini kan Sasu, bukan aku. Hehehe. *dzigghhh* Kalo mau belajar jatuh dengan elit, datanglah ke Guy-sensei dan mintalah bagaimana cara menampilkan kilau giginya yang legendaris itu, lalu praktekan saat kau jatuh. *tringgg* ^o^ Hm, darah Hina sepertinya nggak akan punya pengaruh lain ke Sasu selain untuk mengenyangkan. Soalnya buat Sasu, darah itu masuk ke perut. Iya sih emang makanan larinya ke darah juga, tapi nggak bakal ada pengaruh 'campuran' itu. :) Nah, Itachi bakal dapet peran antagonis disini, tapi motif-nya apa, belum ketauan dulu ya. Hehehe. Sabaku bersaudara bakal muncul lagi, tapi nggak sekarang. Biarlah kita menikmati momen2 SasuHina terlebih dahulu. Hahaha. :p Daya tarik magis? Hm.. kayaknya nggak deh. :) Hahaha, makasih ya atas 'tsunami'-nya. Ayo, kirimkan saya tsunami lagi. Ajak Kisame sekalian! *disembur kisame* Udah di-update ^o^

**Hime**: Ini udah di-update. Enjoy ya! :)

**Rika-hime**: Terima kasih. Udah ku-update, maaf kalo lama. :)

**YamanakaemO**: Ahaha, terima kasih karena udah jadi reviewer-ku yang ke-100. Itu request? Mungkin bisa. Tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat ya. Hm, mau pure horor/mistery atau boleh kugabung dengan genre lain? Tungguin aja ya. ^^

**Ai HinataLawliet**: Hai juga. Sebenernya maksudku bukan itu, tapi aku jadi nyadar kesalahanku itu. Hehehe. Kuhitung sebagai kritik, boleh? Makasih banyak ya. Udah sedikit dibahas tuh sama Sasu. Maaf ya. ^o^

**Yuka Shirabuki**: Ahaha, iya sih, tapi kayaknya aku nggak bisa update cepet. :p Yap, sifat Itachi itu lebih gelap dibanding yang lain. Ini dia chapter 5. Enjoy ya! ^^

**Noverius2012**: Ini udah ku-LANJUTKAAAN lagi! Makasih ya.. XD

**Ma Simba**: Terima kasih udah rnr dan fave. Terima kasih banyak. *bungkuk-bungkuk* ^^

**Ind**: Eits, bacanya jangan ngebut2. Pelan2 aja. Hayati dengan khidmat... *bughhh* Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Disini Hina udah mulai sadar kan? Emang hime itu selalu bikin gemes! :p Ahaha, soalnya aku ini korban sinetron. Kalo lagi seru2nya, tau2.. jeeeng jeeeng! Bersambung. Bikin sweatdrop aja. Jadi kulampiaskan di fic. Hahaha. *plaakk* Tuh kan bener alurnya kecepetan, hehehe. Tapi sekali lagi makasih ya. Udah di-update nih, mind to review again? :)

Seperti yang kubilang di atas, aku bakal ngasih jawaban tentang hal yang nggak Hina sadari waktu dia ngobrol sama Sai itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga cuma iseng aja nanyanya. Tapi gini:

Sai bilang kalo kutukan Sasu ke keluarganya nggak bisa dicabut lagi. Hina sendiri juga cuma bisa selamat dengan minum darahnya Sasu, jadi dia bisa hidup lama. Tapi, Hina lupa sama Hanabi. Adiknya itu masih dapet kutukan dari Sasu, dan bakal meninggal. Nanti Hina nyadar kok, dan dia juga bakal nyari cara biar Hanabi selamat. Itu aja sih. Nggak ada yang heboh2 amat. Hehehe. :p

Karena aku belum mandi dari pagi demi update ini, aku nggak bakal cuap2 lebih banyak lagi deh. Tapi kalo readers masih bingung, masih banyak yang pengen ditanyain dan dikritik, amat sangat dipersilahkan. Ditunggu review-nya ya, minna! XD

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding

Lima sosok hitam itu berlari menembus kegelapan. Jubah yang sewarna dengan lingkungan sekitar mereka berkibar-kibar dalam angin. Satu di antara mereka, berwajah paling pucat di antara yang lain, berlari paling depan. Empat lainnya berlari dengan formasi berbentuk segitiga di belakang mereka.

Mereka berlari melewati sebuah tanah lapang yang luas dan kosong. Kabut kelabu tipis menggantung di sekitar mereka. Langit dan tanah di bawah kaki mereka tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama kelam, membuat seseorang mungkin tidak akan tahu ke arah mana mereka harus pergi.

Namun mereka bukanlah orang biasa.

Yang berwajah pucat mendadak berhenti, lalu melihat sekitar, seolah merasakan sesuatu yang asing di dekatnya. Empat pengikutnya berhenti, ikut merasakan hal yang sama, walaupun indera mereka tidak setajam orang pertama.

"Ini bau Tuan Itachi." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Dari arah sana." seru si wajah pucat, kemudian berlari lagi ke arah kanan dari posisi awal mereka, menuju hutan.

Hutan itu sama sekali tidak hijau. Hutan itu bahkan dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon mati, menjulang dari dalam tanah seperti tangan-tangan kurus dan hangus menghitam. Kabut tampak lebih tebal disana. Sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada setitik pun cahaya mampu menembus kawasan itu.

Tanpa ragu, lima sosok tersebut menembus hutan. Mengikuti sebuah jejak yang terendus oleh indera penciuman mereka. Jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling mereka cari.

Jauh di tengah belantara, mereka menemukan asal bau tersebut. Sebuah sobekan kain hitam tersangkut di salah satu ranting pohon yang rendah. Diam tak bergerak, seakan memang sudah menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Si wajah pucat meraih sobekan kain itu. Ia mendekatkan kain itu ke hidungnya. Seketika, matanya terbelalak.

"Ada apa, Tuan Sai?" tanya salah satu pengikutnya.

"Ini.. Itachi.." Si wajah pucat tidak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dugaanku benar, batinnya. Ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Itachi.

"Kalian berdua, kembalilah dan kabarkan tentang pelarian Itachi pada Sasuke. Sisanya, ikut aku." Pria berwajah pucat itu meremas sobekan kain hitam tersebut. Setidaknya, ia kini tahu kemana harus melanjutkan pencariannya. "Kita ke kastil Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

**Summary:**

Hinata bisa merasakan seseorang mengawasinya, menunggunya dari suatu tempat di balik dunia ini. Di sebuah dunia dimana eksistensi kehidupan tidak diizinkan untuk berada.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Kalo Naruto punyaku, hm.. nggak tau ya..mungkin jalan ceritanya bakal mirip Meteor Garden. :p

**Pairing:** Sasuke – Hinata

**Rate: **M *tepar*

**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

**Warning:** OOC (sudah jelas lah ya), miss typo di suatu tempat, AU, alur terlalu cepet, and *sigh* *keringet dingin* here goes the lemon. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin lemon, jadi harap dimaklumi kalo wujudnya jadi mengerikan. Aku berusaha membuatnya se-implisit mungkin, tapi kalo ternyata malah eksplisit, yah.. ditabok aja boleh deh aku-nya. Buat yang merasa belum cukup umur, aku udah ngasih warning ya. Baca silahkan, kalo mau balik malah lebih bagus. Tanggung jawab ada pada individu masing-masing loh. *dihantam bajaj* Don't like, don't read. ^o^

.

.

.

**Fallen: Wedding**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau ia salah mendengar.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang ia kira.

Mencoba menguji pendengarannya, Hinata bertanya, "A.. apa?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapannya mengarah lurus kepada atap kamar yang begitu jauh di atas mereka. Nafasnya tenang dan teratur, membuat kepala Hinata yang berada di atas dadanya ikut bergerak naik turun. Namun Hinata dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke bertempo lebih cepat.

Tampaknya, hal ini juga bukan sesuatu yang mudah bagi Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku." Suara Sasuke yang merdu kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak tahu bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi atau tidak."

Dahi Hinata berkerut saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Diselipkannya satu siku di bawah tubuhnya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk bertumpu seraya ia mengangkat tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan lebih jelas. Kedua mata _onyx_ sang iblis sepintas diwarnai oleh kekhawatiran.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri sehingga mereka berdua sekarang sama-sama duduk di atas ranjang. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, lalu mendekap tangan mungil itu di dadanya. Menciptakan semburat merah yang seperti biasanya mewarnai kedua pipi Hinata, kali ini sedikit tersamarkan di balik memarnya. Sasuke melihat perubahan warna yang aneh itu dan kesungguhan yang terbit membuatnya semakin berani untuk mengulangi kalimat yang tadi diutarakannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, jawablah." Sasuke mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. "Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Irama jantung Hinata ikut bertambah lebih cepat. Terdengar sangat nyaring di dalam kepalanya, berbaur dengan dua kata yang harus ia pilih sebagai jawaban dari kalimat milik Sasuke.

Ya.

Tidak.

Ya.

Tidak.

Ya.

Tidak.

Nyatanya, menjawab lamaran tidaklah sesederhana itu.

Lamaran.

Mendengar hatinya sendiri menyebutkan kata itu, jantung Hinata semakin berdegup tanpa ampun. Hinata belum pernah dilamar siapapun. Jangankan dilamar, Hinata bahkan belum pernah benar-benar dekat dengan laki-laki manapun yang bukan keluarganya. Hal itu membuat Hinata tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam sebuah hubungan khusus antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Terutama jika hubungan itu disebut pernikahan.

Terutama jika pernikahan itu terjadi antara manusia dan iblis.

Tetapi.. menolak Sasuke? Hinata tidak yakin ia punya cukup kuasa untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Sasuke berkata. "Aku bisa gila. Menghabiskan keabadianku tanpamu—aku lebih baik mati. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku—"

"Aku mengerti." Hinata memotong kata-kata Sasuke, mengabaikan peringatan yang pernah diberikan kepadanya dulu. "K-kurang lebih, aku bisa mengerti maksudmu. Karena kurasa... kurasa a-aku juga merasakannya. Tapi.. b-bisakah kau memberiku waktu?"

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, rasa khawatir akan penolakan Hinata semakin menggerogoti wajah rupawannya. "Waktu?"

"Hanya sebentar. A-aku perlu memikirkannya." jawab Hinata.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Memandang kedua mata ungu pucat Hinata dengan lembut. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Pikirkanlah." bisik Sasuke. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekati Hinata untuk menempelkan bibirnya di atas poni Hinata yang halus. "Pikirkan, lalu jawablah 'ya'."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, masih dengan warna kemerahan di wajahnya yang semakin pekat. "K-kenapa yakin sekali?"

Sasuke ikut tertawa. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh percaya diri? Aku tampan, kaya raya, dan hebat. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah menolakku." gurau Sasuke.

Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke perlahan dengan telapak tangannya saat mendengar kalimat narsis Sasuke. Tawa Sasuke terdengar semakin keras, ia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Hinata perlahan.

"Sudah waktunya untuk manusia mandi." ujar Sasuke, masih dengan bercanda. Sasuke pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemarinya yang besar. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah jubah mandi berwarna merah marun, sebuah handuk kecil berwarna serupa, serta beberapa perlengkapan untuk mandi. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah Hinata yang masih duduk di atas ranjang lalu menyerahkan kedua benda itu padanya.

"Aku punya handuk sendiri." ujar Hinata sambil menerima handuk tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tahu kau terlalu takut untuk mengambilnya ke kamarmu dan aku terlalu malas untuk memanggil pelayan untuk mengambilkanmu." sahut Sasuke. Rupanya ia masih dalam suasana hati untuk bercanda.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mendadak berubah kekanakan itu. Senyuman itu tidak terlalu lebar, mengingat ada memar di pipinya yang menghambat.

"Sudahlah." kata Sasuke. "Ayo, kutunjukkan kamar mandinya padamu."

Sasuke menggandeng satu tangan Hinata saat mereka berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menuju pintu.

"Kita keluar kamar?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Ruangan ini hanya untuk menempatkan tempat tidurku saja. Sebenarnya, seluruh sisi kastil yang ini.." Sasuke membuat gerakan tangan di udara, menunjuk pada koridor di sekitar kamarnya. "..adalah kamarku."

Hinata takjub. Seluruh koridor itu? Patung-patung _gargoyle_ itu juga? Seluas apa kamar Sasuke sebenarnya?

"Ikuti aku." ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke membimbing Hinata melalui sebuah koridor di sisi kiri kamar, satu bagian lain dari kastil besar itu yang belum pernah dikunjungi Hinata. Koridor itu cukup panjang, namun tidak terlalu sempit. Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari ujung koridor yang satunya, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya seperti apa rupa kamar mandi Sasuke.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak berpintu dan sangat luas, hampir seperti sebuah aula. Langit-langitnya sangat tinggi, ditopang oleh pilar-pilar berwarna putih yang besar. Atapnya lengkung dan berwarna putih gading. Jendela-jendela kaca yang besar berjejer menghiasi bagian atas dindingnya. Cahaya matahari—yang ternyata sudah sangat tinggi—menembus kaca jendela, menyinari setiap sudut ruangan dan menghasilkan pantulan-pantulan yang bergerak indah.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata menuruni beberapa undakan tangga yang langsung mereka temui setelah masuk. Ternyata tangga itu turun lebih jauh ke dalam sebuah kolam.

Hinata baru memperhatikan sekarang kalau ruangan itu tidak mempunyai lantai. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah kolam besar berbentuk persegi memenuhi seluruh ruangan tersebut. Airnya yang jernih itulah yang memantulkan cahaya matahari dan menciptakan bayangan di dinding. Seperti kolam renang biasa, namun dengan suasana dalam dunia dongeng.

"I.. ini kamar mandimu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa kau perlu bantuan pelayan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "K-kurasa aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baguslah. Jangan khawatirkan masalah pintu. Aku akan memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang masuk."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengintip, kalau itu maksudmu." sahut Sasuke sambil membuat tanda silang di dadanya. "Aku ada di kamar jika kau perlu sesuatu. Maksudku, di dekat tempat tidur. Bersenang-senanglah."

Sasuke berbalik, pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam kamar mandi—yang lebih cocok disebut kolam renang—itu. Hinata bisa melihat sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu ruangan yang menuju tempat tidurnya.

Hinata menunggu beberapa menit. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar tempat itu yang mungkin bisa mengintipnya, Hinata pun mulai membuka pakaiannya.

Saat itu, ia masih mengenakan gaun tidur berenda yang berbahan ringan dan tipis. Tidak banyak material pakaian yang harus dibuka yang mungkin bisa menyulitkan Hinata, hanya beberapa pita berwarna _peach_ yang melilit pinggangnya.

Setelah seluruh lapisan pakaian itu tanggal dari tubuhnya, Hinata cepat-cepat berjalan menuju air. Berulang kali ia menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat bahwa tetap tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sekitar kamar mandi itu.

Hinata menggerutu. Katanya kaya, tapi membuat pintu saja kenapa tidak bisa?

Tanpa diduga, ternyata air di dalam kolam itu terasa sangat hangat. Mungkin sinar matahari yang telah menghangatkannya. Dalam sekejap, kulit Hinata langsung terasa rileks. Otot-otot yang menegang seolah mengendur, menciptakan rasa nyaman yang luar biasa pada tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata terus melangkah ke dalam air. Semakin jauh ia membenamkan dirinya ke dalam kolam tersebut, permukaan kolam itu juga semakin terasa tinggi.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ketinggian air telah mencapai dadanya. Gelombang air yang diciptakan oleh setiap gerakan Hinata melebar ke seluruh kolam, lalu memantul di dinding dan mengarah kembali pada Hinata. Suasananya sangat senyap hingga sayup-sayup, Hinata bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin di luar ruangan.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sensasi yang mengalir dalam ruangan itu. Perlahan, kedua tangan Hinata ditangkupkan seperti mangkuk. Sedikit bagian air yang berhasil terkumpul di dalam kedua telapak tangannya kemudian ia bawa ke wajahnya. Air yang hangat yang menyentuh wajahnya membuat rasa berdenyut di pipi kirinya terasa sedikit lebih baik.

Hinata mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di tempat itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ruangan itu tidak mempunyai pintu. Hinata segera memakai sabun, sedikit khawatir pada orang yang harus membersihkan air di dalam kolam itu nantinya.

Setelah benar-benar selesai, Hinata berjalan kembali ke arah tangga dan melilitkan jubah mandi untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mengumpulkan semua peralatan mandi yang tadi dipakainya lalu melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ujung rambutnya yang basah meninggalkan jejak-jejak berupa tetesan air di atas lantai marmer.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, namun tidak ada jawaban dari balik pintu tersebut. Beberapa kali Hinata mengulangi ketukan, tetap tidak ada suara yang menyahut atau pintu yang terbuka.

Saat ia mulai merasa kedinginan, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu itu. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Hinata melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, takut kalau ternyata Sasuke ada di dalam dan Hinata mengganggunya.

"S.. Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Ruangan yang kosong menjawabnya. Hinata melongok lebih jauh, melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ternyata Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak ada disana. Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Ia berjalan menuju meja, bermaksud untuk meletakkan peralatan mandinya disana. Sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas tempat tidur. Hinata menoleh ke arah itu dan mendapati sebuah gaun sudah tergeletak disana.

Hinata meringis melihat gaun tersebut. Harus ia akui, selama ia berada di kastil itu, gaun di hadapannya itu adalah gaun tercantik yang ia lihat. Warnanya putih seperti salju, dengan tali-tali di bagian bahunya yang nanti harus diikat di belakang leher dan di atas bahu. Jemari mungil Hinata menyentuh bagian pinggangnya yang terbuat dari sutra, dengan hiasan beberapa mutiara di bagian tengah dada. Sentuhan Hinata turun ke atas roknya yang panjang menjuntai sampai ke mata kaki. Renda yang berlapis di atas rok itu melebar seperti bentuk kerang, namun sangat halus dan terjahit dengan rapi. Melihat gaun itu, hanya kata sempurna yang layak sebagai pendeskripsiannya.

Sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat dua bertengger di samping gaun itu. Hinata meraih kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang sangat indah di atasnya.

'_Gaun tercantik untuk sinar matahariku yang paling cantik. Sasuke._'

Sudut bibir Hinata mau tak mau tertarik ke dua sisi berlawanan saat membaca pesan yang gombal itu. Romantis, memang. Tapi tetap bernuansa gombal.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan lamaran Sasuke yang kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Hinata seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Sebagian besar suara di dalam hatinya sangat ingin menerima lamaran tersebut. Namun bagian lain, yang lebih kecil, menyuarakan perasaan takut yang aneh, yang membuat hati Hinata terganjal dan ragu akan keinginan yang sebenarnya. Untuk sebuah alasan yang belum terlalu jelas, masih ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata takut akan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke yang semakin dalam. Takut jika suatu saat, sisi gelap Sasuke—yang Hinata yakin belum muncul seluruhnya—akan hadir ke permukaan dan kembali menyakitinya. Atau jika—mengingat reputasi dan kebiasaan lama Sasuke sebelum mereka bertemu—Hinata akan ditinggalkan untuk seseorang yang baru dan pada akhirnya ia harus sendirian.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Pikirannya sudah mengantisipasi terlalu jauh.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah memutuskan. Apapun resikonya, Hinata hanya ingin berpegang pada keputusan terakhirnya ini.

oOo

Entah kenapa, Sasuke sangat sulit dicari.

Hinata tidak tahu kemana iblis tampan itu pergi sepanjang siang itu. Setelah berpakaian, Hinata hendak keluar kamar untuk mencarinya, namun beberapa pengawal yang sudah berjaga di depan kamar malah mencegahnya.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sikap para pengawal dan pelayannya mendadak sangat protektif. Mereka bekerja lebih siaga dan sigap hari itu. Hinata sama sekali tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Bahkan hanya untuk mencari buku bacaan di perpustakaan pun tidak boleh. Sebagai gantinya, beberapa buku dari sana akhirnya diborong oleh para pelayan ke dalam kamar. Hinata tidak tahu harus menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang dilayani atau malah seorang tawanan.

Namun, Hinata bisa sedikit memakluminya. Mungkin semua orang bersikap seperti ini karena perlakuan Itachi pada Hinata kemarin.

Hinata bergidik saat membayangkan adegan itu kembali. Cara Itachi mencengkeram lehernya, cara Itachi menyeretnya, cara Itachi memukulnya..

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa kakak sulung Sasuke bertindak seperti itu. Apa ia pernah melakukan salah? Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak pernah saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Ketika matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, Sasuke baru menampakkan dirinya kembali. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Hinata bisa melihatnya walaupun ada senyuman yang dipaksakan tersungging di wajah tampannya itu.

Sasuke meminta para pelayan untuk meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkannya berdua bersama Hinata. Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada orang lain selain sang pangeran iblis beserta gadis yang paling diinginkannya itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan bingung. Kedua tangan mungilnya hendak mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Tapi Sasuke justru malah mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya, Hinata tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa membalas pelukan tersebut, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dada Sasuke yang hangat.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian selama seharian ini." ujar Sasuke. "Aku merindukanmu."

Ternyata itu alasannya ia bersikap tiba-tiba seperti ini. Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. K-kau tahu, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian." jawabnya.

Sasuke menempelkan hidungnya di puncak kepala Hinata. Memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup aroma yang selalu ia sukai dari gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu. Ia kemudian melepas pelukan mereka, dengan berat hati menciptakan ruang kosong di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata seperti tadi pagi. Namun kali ini Sasuke mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengecup punggung tangan Hinata dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum, mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Y..ya."

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?"

"Y-yang tadi itu.. i-itu jawabanku."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ya?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Sungguh? Ya? Kau mau?" Sasuke memastikan lagi.

Kali ini, Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang mantap.

Sudah bisa ditebak, binar kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ada di wajah Sasuke kini muncul dengan sangat jelas, membuat ketampanan sang iblis berlipat ganda. Senyuman yang menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih itu pun tampak lebih lebar dari biasanya. Sasuke belum pernah terlihat sebahagia itu.

Kebahagiaannya itu membuat Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata dalam pelukannya, mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu dari lantai dan memutarnya. Hinata terpekik tertahan, namun tertawa bersama Sasuke. Membagi sebuah perasaan senang yang luar biasa.. yang sama-sama baru dan belum pernah dirasakan oleh mereka berdua.

Sasuke kemudian menurunkan Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu berpijak kembali. Mereka saling menatap. Wajah Sasuke masih tampak gembira, namun lebih serius. Kedua matanya yang gelap menelusuri setiap inci wajah Hinata. Sorot matanya seolah tidak percaya kalau ia sedang mengalami situasi membahagiakan seperti ini. Situasi yang dulu—sebelum mereka saling bertemu—mungkin tidak pernah hadir dalam benaknya. Melamar seseorang. Menikah. Tidakkah status itu sangat lucu untuk seorang iblis?

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau mempertanyakan apapun lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan. Hinata sudah menerimanya. Itu artinya, Sasuke telah menerobos semua aturan. Dan ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak takut. Walaupun ia harus jatuh lebih jauh lagi ke dalam kegelapan, ada malaikat cantik itu yang menggenggam tangannya dan menjaganya untuk tetap berada dalam cahaya.

Ya, Sasuke sangat yakin kalau Hinata bersedia melakukan itu untuknya.

"Kemarilah." ujarnya.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya di kursi dekat meja bundar. Sasuke mengambil sebuah gelas kaca dan pisau dari atas nampan—yang diletakkan oleh para pelayan sebelum ia datang tadi.

Tanpa bicara, Sasuke menorehkan pisau itu di tangannya. Tepatnya, di telapak tangan yang sama tempat Hinata dulu pernah hampir mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Darah merah nan segar segera mengucur keluar dari balik kulitnya yang pucat. Warnanya yang kontras membuat Hinata bergidik pelan. Ingatannya kembali pada acara makan malam pertamanya di kastil itu bersama Sasuke dan kedua saudaranya. Hinata ingat betapa perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk saat melihat cairan merah itu.

Namun entahlah, sekarang sepertinya rasa mual di perutnya tidak seburuk waktu itu.

Darah yang tumpah dari dalam telapak tangan Sasuke dikucurkan ke dalam gelas, menutupi permukaannya yang bening. Setelah gelas kaca itu setengah penuh, Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali dan mengusap luka itu perlahan. Entah bagaimana cara kerjanya, luka itu kemudian menutup. Tak ada lagi darah yang keluar.

"Minumlah." katanya, sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan merah itu kepada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata menunjukkan sedikit rasa terkejut. "D-darahmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Dengan gemetar, tangan mungil Hinata menerima gelas kaca berisi darah Sasuke itu. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di permukaan cairan merah tersebut, menahan bau khas yang membuat adukan di dalam perutnya mulai terasa lagi. Tak mau menunggu sampai lebih parah, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung menuruti saja perintah Sasuke.

Ia menahan nafas, dan mendekatkan gelas kaca itu ke bibirnya.

Seteguk. Dua teguk. Tiga teguk.

Saat gelas kaca itu ditarik kembali dari bibirnya, Hinata setengah takjub ketika menyadari bahwa gelas itu sudah kosong. Ia sudah meminum semua isi gelas itu. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan merah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke menangkap cairan itu sebelum mengalir jatuh..

..dengan bibirnya.

Hinata tidak siap, namun ia ternyata malah menikmatinya. Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibir Sasuke di permukaan bibirnya sendiri terasa begitu luar biasa, membuat pikirannya kembali terombang-ambing. Seperti balon yang melayang tak tentu arah karena ditiup angin, namun tetap ada tali yang menahannya di tanah.

Saat mereka terpisah kembali beberapa menit berikutnya, bibir Hinata sudah bersih seperti semula. Ujung lidah Hinata menyapu bibirnya sendiri, seolah tidak ingin rasa yang ditinggalkan Sasuke menghilang sia-sia. Menyadari gerakan refleksnya itu, rona kemerahan di wajah Hinata menjadi semakin pekat.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sekarang, kau sudah menjadi istriku."

Hinata terbelalak. "A.. apa? S.. sudah? Begitu saja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Memangnya harus ada apa lagi?"

"En.. entahlah. M-mungkin simbol. Atau lilin. A-atau sumpah. Atau apapun itu.."

"Sumpah? Baiklah." Sasuke bertanya, wajahnya tetap serius. Ia meraih kedua tangan Hinata ke dalam genggamannya, lalu kelopak matanya bergerak turun. Tertutup. "Langit, dengarkan aku. Bumi, camkan kata-kataku.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Pangeran ketiga dari tiga bersaudara iblis, putra dari Fugaku Uchiha. Dan gadis ini—gadis di hadapanku ini, yang sedang kugenggam tangannya—Hinata Hyuuga. Orang paling penting dalam eksistensiku.. Orang yang telah bersedia berjalan bersamaku. Begitupun aku telah bersumpah untuk selalu berjalan bersamanya. Berjalan untuk memimpinnya dari depan. Berjalan untuk menjaganya dari belakang. Berjalan untuk menemaninya di sisinya. Kemanapun ia pergi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanganku darinya. Dan demi dia.. Hanya demi dia.. Aku rela berjalan menembus apapun, bahkan api neraka.

"Gadis ini, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis terbaik sepanjang hidupku.. Orang yang telah menerimaku dan memberikan dirinya untukku. Begitupun aku telah bersumpah untuk memberikan padanya semua yang ia inginkan dariku. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang ia inginkan. Kekasihnya. Pelindungnya. Penjaganya. Pembimbingnya. Sahabatnya. Perawatnya. Penghiburnya. Pelayannya. Kekuatannya. Jiwanya.. Dan untuk dia.. Hanya untuknya.. Aku rela berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan kematian, jika itu bisa menjaganya agar tetap aman.

"Gadis ini, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang paling tidak ingin kulupakan selama keabadianku. Aku bersumpah akan selalu datang padanya jika ia memanggilku. Aku bersumpah akan menemukan jalanku kembali padanya jika kami terpisah. Aku bersumpah akan mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ia ajukan padaku. Aku bersumpah akan ada untuknya dalam setiap detik di kehidupannya, dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya, dalam setiap tawanya, dalam setiap airmatanya. Aku bersumpah akan menjadikannya prioritas teratas, di atas segalanya, bahkan di atas hidupku sendiri.

"Walaupun seribu peraturan kulanggar dan jutaan dosa harus kutanggung karena telah mencintainya, maka aku akan menanggungnya dengan senang hati. Karena aku bersumpah untuk selalu mencintainya. Seperti lingkaran, tanpa awal dan tanpa akhir. Tak terputus. Konstan. Selamanya."

Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Hinata sekali lagi, lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Saat kedua mata _onyx_-nya terbuka, sebutir air bening seperti kristal meluncur turun ke pipinya yang seputih tulang.

Satu tangan Hinata bergerak, kemudian mengusap butiran air itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering menangis." ujar Hinata perlahan. "Kau tampak sangat lemah."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengecup ibu jari Hinata yang masih basah oleh airmatanya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku menangis."

Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibuku pernah bilang, menangis adalah ekspresi cinta yang lebih kuat daripada tersenyum."

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan Hinata. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di dahi berponi Hinata, lalu berkata, "Maaf jika ini membuatmu bingung. Kami tidak sama seperti apa yang kau lihat di dalam buku atau sumber lainnya. Tidak ada simbol. Tidak ada lilin. Tidak ada ritual atau semacamnya. Semua itu memang diperlukan, tapi bukan itu intinya. Bagi kami, inti dari pernikahan adalah ikatan. Dan dengan saling meminum darah, kau dan aku sudah terikat satu sama lain, sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi."

"Ikatan semacam apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Akan lebih baik jika kau merasakannya sendiri nanti." sahut Sasuke. "Selain itu, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi… sebenarnya proses pernikahan kita ini.. sudah dimulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu…"

Hinata memotong kata-kata Sasuke dengan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman miring yang tipis. "..sejak kau memberikan darahmu padaku."

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat. Tidak percaya. "Kau.. serius?"

Tentu saja ia tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, selama lebih dari seminggu—sejak hari dimana ia memberikan darahnya pada Sasuke yang tengah menderita—ternyata ia sedang berada dalam suatu prosesi pernikahan? Tanpa ia sadari? Tanpa ia ketahui?

"Aku serius. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tanpa mendapat resiko bahwa kau akan marah dan menjauhiku lagi. Pengecut sekali, bukan?" Sasuke meringis.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu, sebuah kesimpulan muncul dalam benaknya, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan tidak memberitahunya saat itu. Dugaan Sasuke mungkin benar, jika ia mengetahui perihal pernikahan tersebut, mungkin Hinata akan membencinya lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng. Poni di dahinya bergoyang perlahan. Dan Sasuke sangat menyukai wajah Hinata saat itu.

Oh, tentu saja Sasuke selalu menyukai wajah Hinata. Terutama karena ada perubahan berarti disana.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata kembali berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan menghadap sebuah cermin di samping lemari. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata. Gadis itu mendadak terkejut saat melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Memar biru itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Mengembalikan pipi putih Hinata dengan rona kemerahannya yang khas itu. Bibir Hinata juga tampak sedikit lebih merah. Rambutnya bahkan terlihat lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan setiap elemen yang ada pada tubuhnya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tampak lebih cantik." ujar Sasuke seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata.

"T..tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata.

"Efek yang hampir sama seperti yang pernah kau berikan untukku dulu." jawab Sasuke, senyuman miringnya terus tersungging di bibirnya. "Dan sebagai efek tambahan, apa kau tahu bahwa dengan meminum darahku, kau kini _immortal_?"

"Apa?" Hinata nyaris memekik.

"Darahku membantu sel-sel tubuhmu untuk melakukan regenerasi lebih cepat. Karena itu, kulitmu akan tampak lebih indah, luka-lukamu juga akan sembuh lebih cepat, semua akan terasa seolah-olah kau tidak pernah bertambah tua."

Hinata menatap bayangan Sasuke di cermin. Wajah rupawan itu tersenyum penuh rasa bangga, dengan binar kebahagiaan yang terus melekat di kedua matanya. Dahi Hinata mengerut.

Kemudian, ia menoleh dan mengecup pipi Sasuke, sebuah rasa terima kasih yang dalam tersirat dari sana. Namun Sasuke sedikit salah mengartikannya. Kejutan kecil itu malah membuat Sasuke membalas kecupan tersebut di tempat lain.

Lebih tepatnya.. di banyak tempat yang lain.

Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Saling berpagut dan melumat dengan perasaan campur aduk yang sama. Kemudian Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dan cepat-cepat beralih menuju pipi Hinata, lalu berpindah ke mata kanan, ke dahi, bergerak ke mata kiri, lalu turun ke pipi, ke dagu…

Tidak satu inci pun dari wajah Hinata terlewat begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Hinata memutar, hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan. Dan saat Hinata merasakan nafas Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya, gadis itu terkesiap. Dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat bagian lengan pakaian Sasuke saat perasaan menggelitik itu menyergapnya. Hinata pun menutup matanya erat-erat.

Tangan Sasuke turut berpindah, kini hinggap di sisi kepala Hinata, menariknya ke samping agar dapat memberikan ruang lebih untuk Sasuke semakin leluasa menyerang leher Hinata. Semua bagian mulut Sasuke bekerja—bibirnya, lidahnya, giginya, nafasnya. Semuanya sibuk memberikan sensasi sengatan listrik kecil pada leher putih itu.

"Ada tiga tahap utama dari sebuah pernikahan di duniaku." bisik Sasuke, suaranya seduktif. "Yang pertama—yang kau lakukan tanpa sadar—kau memberikan darahmu padaku. Yang kedua, aku memberikan darahku padamu…"

Sasuke sampai di telinga Hinata, titik terlemah dari gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu. Nafas Hinata otomatis terdengar semakin berat, bersamaan dengan sebuah suara kecil yang meluncur keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Dan yang ketiga…" bisik Sasuke langsung di telinga Hinata.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menunduk untuk meraih kaki Hinata. Hinata membuka mata, lalu menegang saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tengah membopongnya langsung ke tempat tidur.

Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat kencang ketika menyadari maksud dari 'tahap ketiga' yang dikatakan Sasuke. Hinata mempererat pegangan tangannya di leher Sasuke, seolah takut untuk melepaskannya. Setiap langkah Sasuke menuju tempat tidur itu membuat perut Hinata semakin terasa melilit.

Sasuke berhenti. Dengan hati-hati, ia duduk di tengah tempat tidur, membawa serta Hinata bersamanya hingga kini Hinata ada dalam pangkuannya. Tangan Hinata kini pindah, mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian Sasuke. Mata ungu pucatnya menatap Sasuke dengan sangat gugup. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kegugupan itu. Telunjuk pucat Sasuke bergerak ke arah pipi Hinata dan mengelusnya dengan lembut disana, berharap gerakan itu bisa menenangkannya.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Suaranya gemetar. "S-sangat."

Tangan Sasuke berpindah ke dahi, menyibak poni Hinata. "Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata lagi, seraya gadis itu menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." bisik Sasuke.

"A..aku tahu." sahut Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memulai dari awal, dari kecupan-kecupan yang lembut hingga kemudian berubah menjadi lebih panas. Lidah pun turut berperan, saling menjelajah setiap sudut dalam rongga yang sama-sama telah menjadi area kepemilikan mereka masing-masing itu.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Jari-jemari pucat itu mendarat ke belakang leher, lalu menarik tali yang terikat disana—yang terhubung ke bagian atas gaun Hinata. Tali-tali itu pun terkulai jatuh, tidak lagi menjadi penghalang yang menutupi leher dan tulang bahu Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke mulai meninggalkan bibir Hinata dan menuruni dagunya. Gejolak di dalam dadanya terasa tak sabar, namun ia ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, agar Hinata juga bisa merasakan setiap detilnya dengan baik.

Sasuke pun menyerang leher Hinata, memastikan bahwa setiap syaraf yang ada disana bisa merasakan sentuhannya. Perlahan, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga rebah ke atas bantal.

Entah sejak kapan, rupanya Sasuke telah menarik turun bagian atas gaun Hinata sampai sebatas perut. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Digenggamnya kedua lengan yang menghalangi itu, lalu ditarik dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tak perlu menutupi apapun lagi dariku. Kau milikku, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata lebih merah daripada tomat ketika ia pasrah saja melihat Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepalanya, memamerkan bagian tubuh yang selama ini belum pernah dilihat siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Panas di wajahnya serta rasa malu membuat airmata terbit di sudut matanya.

Jantung Sasuke terasa hampir meloncat keluar dari dalam tulang rusuknya saat melihat pemandangan yang disodorkan padanya itu. Ia sudah berpuluh kali melihat banyak gadis melucuti pakaian mereka di depannya. Tapi gadis yang satu ini…

Bagi Sasuke, tampaknya bahkan tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa digunakan untuk menyaingi keindahan Hinata.

"J-jangan melihatku s..seperti itu." Suara lembut Hinata yang masih gemetar membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia mengangkat badannya sedikit, memberikan cukup ruang baginya untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri, lalu gaun Hinata yang masih tersisa.

Bibir Hinata terasa kering saat melihat torso Sasuke yang indah. Setiap garis dan lekuk ototnya seolah berada di tempat yang tepat, tampak seperti dipahat dengan seorang yang ahli. Tangan Hinata hampir saja tergerak untuk menyentuh enam lekukan di perut Sasuke itu. Namun Hinata hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat untuk menahan keinginan itu. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan karena malu berat nanti. Hinata berencana untuk membiarkan Sasuke yang memegang kendali malam ini.

Saat Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Hinata, gadis itu terkesiap keras. Terkejut saat merasakan Sasuke langsung di atasnya. Kulit bertemu dengan kulit. Hangat bertemu dengan hangat. Tanpa satu helai pemisah pun.

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lagi. Kali ini, tidak tahu bagaimana, Hinata merasa keragu-raguannya lenyap. Rasa takut dan gugupnya sedikit demi sedikit menguap pergi. Hinata merasa lebih berani dan yakin kalau dirinya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Walaupun begitu, debar jantungnya tetap menggebu-gebu saat mulut Sasuke berpindah ke daerah leher, bahu, dan dadanya. Tangan Sasuke menjelajah dengan bebas. Membelai seluruh permukaan kulit Hinata—dari paha ke arah pinggang, lalu naik sampai ke dada, kemudian turun lagi sampai kembali ke paha, begitu seterusnya.

"Kulitmu sangat halus." puji Sasuke, nafasnya berat. "Kau benar-benar cantik, Hinata."

Hinata merespon dengan bersuara pelan, bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang hangat. Kedua tangannya tidak berpindah, tetap mencengkeram kedua sisi bantal di samping kepalanya, menahan perasaan menggelitik dari setiap serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir lepas kendali setiap Hinata mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Tapi, malam itu, bukan nafsu yang sedang menguasai dirinya. Bukan nafsu yang mendasari hal yang tengah mereka lakukan itu. Yang ada hanyalah rasa saling menginginkan. Saling memiliki. Saling memuja keindahan satu sama lain. Saling menyayangi.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke mampu menahan diri. Membuatnya mampu bergerak sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin, berusaha tidak membiarkan satu goresan pun hadir di kulit Hinata.

Terutama karena kini Sasuke tengah berpindah lebih ke bawah lagi.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara lembutnya agar tidak keluar tanpa diinginkan. Airmata semakin menggenang di kedua matanya. Kelopak mata dan telinganya terasa sangat panas. Begitu pula dengan nafas Sasuke yang sedang menelusuri bagian bawah perutnya disana.

Puas bermain-main, Sasuke kembali ke Hinata, memagut bibir Hinata sejenak.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke setelahnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri bertambah tegang, sebagai bentuk antisipasi pada apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng malu-malu.

"A-aku takut." katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengerti. Ia mengusap pipi Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, aku berjanji."

Hinata merasa sedikit tenang dengan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, siap tidak siap, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa Hinata akan tetap menjadi milik Sasuke malam ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin aku berhenti." bisiknya.

Hinata membalas bisikan tersebut dengan tiga kata yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Sasuke seumur hidupnya, "Aku mencintaimu, suamiku."

Kemudian, rasa sakit itu datang tiba-tiba ketika mereka benar-benar menjadi satu. Sasuke berusaha melakukan semuanya selembut mungkin. Namun tetap saja bagi Hinata, tubuhnya serasa dibelah dua. Jeritannya pun keluar dan airmatanya semakin deras. Rasanya ia sangat ingin mendorong Sasuke menjauh agar rasa sakit itu hilang. Tapi justru rasa sakit itu malah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan mengusap-usap dahi gadis itu, menyingkirkan poninya yang basah oleh keringat. Mencium aliran airmata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Rasa sakit itu tak bertahan lama. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata sudah tampak lebih tenang dan tak lagi menangis. Setelah Sasuke memastikan bahwa Hinata sudah merasa lebih baik, ia pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gelombang itu muncul ke permukaan. Gelombang yang muncul entah dari mana, memusat di tempat dimana dirinya bersatu dengan Sasuke, sedangkan bagian dirinya yang lain seolah mati rasa. Membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Kepala Hinata tidak bisa diam, menggeleng kesana-kemari saat perasaan terombang-ambing yang familiar itu hadir.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh dan menciumi Hinata. Gadis itu sangat membuatnya ketagihan. Kulit halusnya yang seputih susu. Wajahnya yang bersemu dan tampak sangat menggemaskan. Mata ungu pucatnya yang sayu. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang berantakan. Suaranya yang lembut. Tubuh moleknya yang seperti dewi. Semua itu adalah milik Sasuke seorang. Hanya milik Sasuke, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengambil gadis itu darinya.

Hinata mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, menari bersamanya dengan irama yang serasi. Tubuh mereka seperti dua kepingan _puzzle_—saling melengkapi, setiap lekuk terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Suara mereka berbaur menjadi musik yang melengkapi ritme mereka, memenuhi ruangan. Atmosfer memanas, nafas hangat menguap pekat di udara, membuat tubuh mereka lembab. Suasana yang begitu sempurna dan tak boleh terusik oleh apapun.

Lengan Hinata melingkari bahu Sasuke, berpegangan erat padanya seiring sang suami membawanya terbang. Jari-jari Hinata tenggelam dalam rambut dan kulit Sasuke. Puncak yang tengah mereka daki bersama itu sudah ada di depan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." bisik Sasuke.

Mereka telah sampai disana. Di puncak segalanya, titik tertinggi dari perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Jeritan Hinata dan suara rendah Sasuke mengiringi pencapaian itu.

"Maafkan aku.."

oOo

Aula itu sangat luas dan hampir kosong, kecuali sebuah meja persegi dan dua buah kursi di tengahnya. Dindingnya yang sewarna dengan darah tampak suram, dihiasi lilin-lilin yang digantung beraturan serta beberapa lukisan _portrait_ besar. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer yang jernih, memantulkan kesuraman di atasnya. Pintu lengkungnya yang terbuat dari kayu eboni berseberangan tepat dengan sebuah jendela yang hampir serupa bentuk dan ukurannya.

Pria tampan berambut panjang sepinggang itu berdiri di sisi jendela, menatap keluar. Dilihatnya sebuah siluet berjalan dari balik kegelapan, menembus kabut yang menyelimuti pekarangan depan bangunan.

Itachi, pria itu, tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan menjauhi jendela, berbalik menuju bagian tengah ruangan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Menunggu.

Pintu aula itu terbuka.

Tampaklah sesosok pria dengan pakaian yang berbanding terbalik dengan gaya pakaian Itachi. Pria yang baru datang itu membawa berbagai macam jenis senjata di tubuhnya. Sebuah senapan dan pedang tergantung di punggung, dua buah pistol tersarung di kedua sisi pinggulnya, serta beberapa senjata lain tersemat dalam sebuah tali kulit yang melingkari pinggangnya. Wajah pucatnya datar, namun sedikit kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata hijaunya yang dikelilingi lingkaran gelap.

Itachi tersenyum menyambut kedatangan orang itu. Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sabaku."

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

*ngintip* *ngeliat readers udah pada nenteng golok sama celurit* *merinding*

H..hai, readers! Maaf banget ya karena update-nya yang super lelet ini. Maaf sebesar-besarnya..

Sebenernya udah mau ku-update dari beberapa minggu yang lalu (niatnya sih sebelum aku UTS), eh tiba-tiba pacarku tersayang (baca: laptop) kena virus dan harus menjalani operasi. Sekarang baru sembuh lagi. *readers: author banyak alasan, rasengaaan!*

Jujur ya, aku sweatdrop berat baca chapter ini. Apaan sih ini? Nggak jelas! Maklumin aja ya, soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku bikin *ohok* lemon *ohok*. Mati2an aku bikinnya. Bikin lime yg chapter lalu aja aku sampe mau nangis saking malunya. Di chapter ini aku nangis beneran loh. *padahal nggak ada yang nanya juga*

Jangan bingung sama kamar mandinya Sasu, aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa bentuknya begitu. Aku dapet inspirasinya *lagi-lagi* dari mimpi. Terus juga aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran readers waktu liat pernikahannya SasuHina. WTH banget kan? Gaje to the max! aku tahu.. aku tahu.. *sedih*

Yosh, karena nggak tau mau ngomongin apa lagi, jadi aku mau jawab review aja:

**kyu's neli-chan**: Review-mu membuatku merasa jahat. Huweeee.. *ikutin meluk itachi* *digigit* Maaf ya karena Itachi jadi jahat disini. Sini, sini, silahkan jewer aku.. Hehehe. :p

**Maykyuminnie**: Loh? Nggak apa-apa kan kalo abis first kiss langsung married? Hahaha, malah menurut aku itu sweet. Pertama dan terakhir. *plakkk* :p

**Winda A Shanda**: Loh? Berarti Winda-chan kuliah duluan daripada aku dong? Emang umurnya Winda-chan berapa? Kuliah farmasi dimana? *kok jadi interogasi* Ahaha, jangan panggil kakak dong. Aku jadi merasa tua. *padahal emang udah tua* Iya, makasih ya, aku usahain update secepat yang kubisa. :)

**Desy Cassiotaku**: Hahaha, makasih. Bener tuh, orang ganteng emang harus jahat. Biasanya aura kegantengannya malah lebih keluar. *digerus* Udah di-update nih, maaf banget kalo kelamaan. :)

**keiKo-buu89**: Wah, berarti Fallen nggak sehat nih, bikin orang melotot begitu bangun. Ck ck ck, parah nih author-nya. *buggh* Hahaha, makasih ya. Soal Itachi, kita lihat aja nanti dia maunya apa. *dicubit* Ini dia update-nya!

**RajaKelelawar**: Oalah, makasih ya kalo begitu. Aku tersanjung.. *ditoyor* Biar labil, yg penting tetep ganteng lah dia.. :D

**lonelyclover**: Soal Hanabi, tungguin aja nanti nasibnya gimana. Ada kok, ada. Ini update-nya.. :D

**Mimi love**: Ayooo, belajar dulu.. Fic ini masih ada disini saat kamu kembali. Hehehe. ^^ Wah, aku dimarahin. Iya, iya maaf kelamaan. Ini udah di-update ya. :D

**Ai HinataLawliet**: Weleh, weleh, jangan dong! Mentang2 Itachi pernah salah ngambil korban, jadinya disuruh yaoi-an sama Dei! Dei kan selingkuhanku. No! No! *dijambak dei* Tebakannya bener semua tuh. Enjoy this chapter ya! :D

**sasuhina hater**: Wow, ini flame bukan? Hehehe. Loh? Kenapa harus dihapus? Emangnya ada yang salah? Di bagian mananya ya? :)

**mery chan**: Hahaha, makasih ya. Eits, tidak bisaa.. Sasu kan punya hime, nanti dimarahin bapaknya loh. Hehehe. *dicakar* Udah aku update nih, tapi maaf ya nggak bisa cepet. :D

**ulva-chan**: Udah di-update :)

**Ma Simba**: Alhamdulillah yah, makasih bangeeet. ^^ Oke, dua kata: UDAH LANJUUUTT! :D

**lavender hime chan**: Uwaaa, makasih banyak ya pujiannya. Sampe deg-degan aku. *lebay amat toh si author ini* Kenapa Itachi begitu? Kita lihat nanti aja ya. Udah di-update nih, lebih romantis kah? :D

**The Amethyst Hime**: Sabar, nak. Suatu saat pangeranmu akan datang bersama kuda putihnya. Sabarlah menanti dia. *author ngelantur* *padahal itu impiannya author* Hehehe, udah di-update nih ya! :p

**widya**: Wah, namamu sama kayak aku.. *pede amat nih author* Hehehe, ini chapter 6-nya. Enjoy ya! :D

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: No, no, no, silahkan teriak sepuasnya. Tenang aja, aku nggak punya bakiak kok. :p Uwaaa, aku udah bikin anak orang kelelep! Tunggulah, Miya-chan! Aku akan menolongmuuu! *minta tolong sama spongebob* Makasiiiiih banget ya! Ini udah ku-update, maaf ya kalo lelet dan kayaknya update yg berikutnya juga bakal sama leletnya. Enjoy! :D

**Uchiha Stephanie**: Terima kasih karena udah suka. Udah ku-update, tapi maaf kalo nggak kilat. :)

**momo suka ni Fic**: Nanti ya, Sasu-nya lagi pelukan sama Hina dulu. Sabar.. sabar.. *digetok* Ini dia lemonnya! *nervous* Hehehe, sudah cukup sweet-kah? :)

**SasuhinaLovers**: Oh, boleh banget. Sini, nak, silahkan duduk.. *nepok2 bangku sebelah* Hehehe, makasih ya. Hayo, maunya terus sama Sasu apa nggak? Enjoy this chapter.. :D

**n**: Waaah, berarti kita seumuran dong? :) Ahaha, fic ini nggak seberapa. Aku tetep masih newbie disini. Malah aku lihat banyak yang fic yang lebih keren dari ini, yang ternyata dibikin sama author yg lebih muda daripada aku. Aku salut berat sama mereka. Hehehe.. *seperti biasa, pembicaraan author ini tanpa arah* Enjoy this chapter ya.. :D

**zoroutecchi**: Uwaaa, aku menularkan jiwa psikopat ke orang lain! Maafkan aku, himeee! *nangis guling2* *ditendang* Udah di-updateeee.. :)

**Kaka**: Makasih banyak karena udah suka. Hm, Itachi kenapa yaaa? Tungguin aja nanti, ok? Ini udah di-update, maaf kalo nggak cepet. :)

**soft purple**: Nggak apa-apa, dear. Silahkan review kapan saja, nggak review juga nggak apa-apa, tapi kalo bisa review.. *disumpel duitnya kakuzu* Woh? Kalo gitu, berarti kamu skip sebagian chapter ini dong? Maaf ya kalo "asem-asem"-nya ngeganggu. *ikutan bungkuk* Soal flame, nggak masalah. Aku welcome kok sama flame. Itu kan juga review, cuma bentuknya lebih hot. *eh? maksudnya?* Makasih banyak review-nya, ini penting banget loh. Udah di-update nih. Maaf ya kalo kelamaan.. :)

**sasuhina**: Hahaha, makasih ya karena udah suka. Updated, but sorry it can't be soon enough. Enjoy? :D

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Jangan marahin Itachi! Marahin aku! *ampuuun* Nih, Sasu-koi udah nikah *pernikahan yang gaje* Enjoy ya.. :)

**sAbAku Grimmy blAckForest**: Hahaha *ketawa miris* pernikahannya gaje banget kan? Nggak ada sakral2nya. *minta ampun sama sasu* Soal Itachi, pertanyaannya disimpen aja dulu, lihat nanti aja. Ada apa dengan Itachi? *diguyur ita* Makasih, udah di-update ya. :D

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Maaf ya kemaren nggak sempet ngebales PM-nya. Maaf juga karena kelamaan update-nya. Sekarang aku udah update nih, enjoy ya.. :D

**uchiha yoichi**: Salam kenal juga.. ^^ Makasih ya, Itachi itu emang keren mau gimana juga. Udah di-update nih. :D

**gudeg Jogja**: Udah di-update. Makasih ya. :)

**Black rose**: Makasih, ini udah aku update.. :)

**Miss'Ree'moriku**: Ahaha, ternyata aku punya tanggung jawab besar ya disini. *meringis* Tapi makasih banyak karena udah nunggu. Akan kuusahain update tiap bulan. Maaf kalo terlalu lama. Enjoy this chapter ya. :D

**YuGaemGyu3424**: Hahaha, kenapa nggak nyanyi aja berdua sama Kyu? Kan lebih asik tuh. ^^ Wow, jangan jahat2 dong sama Ita-kun. Nanti aku makin merasa bersalah nih. *sedih* Makasih karena udah meluangkan waktunya untuk review disini, udah ku-update ya. :D

**Dewi Bulan**: Kelamaan ya? Hehehe, maaf banget ya. Tapi makasih karena udah mau nunggu. Enjoy this chapter? :)

**Kaguya-Hime**: Yap, bener banget. Tuh udah ada di atas. ^^ Kenapa Itachi begitu? Kita tunggu aja nanti ya. Udah ku-update nih. :D

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Wah, aku nggak sanggup bikin yang lebih daripada itu. Aku bisa pingsan. :( Soal FugaMiko, udah kejawab kan? Makasih ya udah nunggu. Ini dia update-nya! :D

**Yuka Shirabuki**: Yap, Itachi jadi antagonis. Makasih banyak ya. Ini udah di-update. :D

**Rika-hime**: Hahaha, pernikahannya gaje kan? *pundung* Makasih ya, ini udah aku update :)

**Fujiwara Ami**: Wow, kembaran Ami-chan aliran naturalisme? Mau dong minta digambarin! *dicolok* Wah, kayaknya Nararu sama Arashi itu hot. Jadi pengen lihat. ^^ Ahaha, maaf ya karena wedding-nya nggak sesuai harapan. Tapi itu ide-nya Ami-chan kan? Itu weddingnya versi Ami-chan keren loh. Dark banget, tapi aku suka. ^^ Soal Itachi, tungguin aja nanti kayak gimana. Udah ada sedikit spoiler disini kan? Makasih yaaaa.. Ini udah ku-update, tapi aku ditinggalin sama gluduk-nya. Hehehe.. :p

**Ind**: Makasih pujiannya untuk SasuHina. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya buat Itachi. Nanti ada alasannya kok kenapa Itachi begitu. :) Soal pernikahannya, maaf ya kalo nggak sesuai harapan. Malah sebenernya jadi gaje banget kan? *nangis* Makasih yaa. Ini dia update-nya. :D

**Vipris**: Pertanyaannya disimpen aja dulu ya? Nanti pelan2 aku jawab lewat ceritanya, ok? Enjoy this chapter.. :D

**Hazuki Furumiya**: Nggak setuju ya? Aku juga sih. *terus kenapa dibikin jahat, thor?* Hehehe, udah ku-update nih. :)

**Ran Kajiura**: Jangan gitu, Ta. Malu nih. Udah dibaca semuanya? Cepet amat. Hehehe. Ditunggu fic darimuuuu.. Hahaha. Ini udah di-update nih. :p

**Mikky-sama**: Belajar dulu.. belajar dulu.. Semangat ya semesterannya! *apa jangan2 udahan?* Hehehe.. :D

**Naoki lee**: Makasih ya udah suka. :) He? Uke? Apa karena Sasu jadi rada ababil gitu ya, jadi kesannya lembut? Hahaha. *digampar sasu* Makasih karena udah nunggu, ini udah aku update.. :D

Oke, aku tahu aku dosa besar sama readers karena udah bikin fic ini terbengkalai berminggu2 dan hasilnya ternyata amat sangat terrible. Aku sekali lagi minta maaf.

Tapi juga mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah review maupun yang jadi silent readers, pokoknya semua yang udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampe sekarang. Terima kasih banyak. ^^

Aku menanti review dari readers semua, baik yang positif maupun yang negatif. Aku terima dengan senang hati. Kalo ada yang mau curhat atau sampe OOT juga boleeeeh banget. Silahkan dilimpahkan sampe puas! Aku menanti.. *berdiri di bawah hujan kritik*

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


End file.
